


Оруженосец

by Doc_Rebecca, tavvitar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По приказу Министерства Гарри отправляется изучать Арку Смерти и попадает в мир, в котором сказка давно стала явью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оруженосец

**Author's Note:**

> Рыцарский роман, основанный на сэре Томасе Мэллори и английском фольклоре. Написан в соавторстве с Doc Rebecca. Арт - прекрасная Маграт.

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ 

ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ

— Стажёр, поторопитесь! Готовность номер два!

Ряды каменных скамей уходили в вышину: нижние были окутаны слоем пыли, похожим на покрывало из выцветшего плюша, верхние терялись во мраке. Чёрные клочья Вуали покачивались, шуршали, призрачный шёпот из глубины Арки то стихал, то накатывал как прибой, заглушая отрывистые голоса невыразимцев, и это мешало Гарри сосредоточиться. Хотелось помотать головой, вытряхнуть из ушей докучливые звуки. Глаза немного пощипывало — Зрительные чары, новая разработка Отдела тайн, избавили его от очков, но привыкать оказалось сложновато. Он вздохнул и тут же почувствовал на плече пропахшую табаком ладонь. Последние дни Рон курил, как покойный Флетчер, без остановки… Гарри, не оборачиваясь, похлопал его по руке.

— Успокойся, а? — сказал он, глядя на мерное колыхание Вуали. — Всё будет в порядке.

— Дружище, ты бы подумал ещё разок. — Рон вцепился в плечо так, словно надеялся силой оттащить Гарри от Арки. — Может, не стоит?

— Рон, ты что? Три месяца тренировок книззлу под хвост?

— Да и чёрт с ни…

— Отставить нытьё! — рявкнул один из невыразимцев, который внимательно прислушивался к разговору. — Уизли, вас вывести?

— Не надо, — буркнул Рон и отчаянно помотал головой. — Молчу я.

Гарри снова потрепал его по руке, вспоминая, как всё это началось. Полгода назад их с Роном пригласили в Департамент тайн, взяли подписку о неразглашении и объявили, что артефактологами выдвинут проект изучения Арки Смерти, для которого требуются добровольцы. Отбор происходил в обстановке строгой секретности, рассматривались кандидатуры только из самих невыразимцев и авроров моложе двадцати пяти лет — исследователи утверждали, что чем старше человек, тем меньше у него шансов вернуться. Гарри и Рон стали единственными курсантами Аврорской школы, которые получили приглашения. Рон отказался сразу же. Гарри согласился. 

Поначалу друг не воспринял его решение всерьёз, но стоило Рону узнать, что Гарри вошёл в группу из пяти человек, которым разрешено приступить к программе подготовки, как началось светопреставление. Он ходил за Гарри по пятам, умоляя одуматься, и жестоко страдал от невозможности привлечь Гермиону — та была не в курсе происходящего. А уж что началось, когда из пятерых осталось трое, и позже, когда комиссия Департамента единогласно проголосовала за кандидатуру курсанта Поттера… Гарри грустно улыбнулся. Вечером после объявления результатов Рон, пьяный до изумления, ввалился на Гриммо, заорал: «Двух Авад тебе мало было? Мало?! Всё не успокоишься!» — и попытался дать Гарри в глаз, но не устоял и бесславно рухнул на диван. Он сидел и скрипел зубами, а Гарри маялся рядом, не зная, что сказать и как объяснить своё отчаянное желание проникнуть туда, где прежде не был никто из живых… Сейчас он стоял перед Аркой, медленно проговаривал про себя намертво заученные формулы заклинаний и вслушивался в призрачные голоса, надеясь обнаружить хоть один знакомый. Рука Рона на плече мелко подрагивала.

— Время, — сказал глава Департамента Хоули. — Господа, займите свои места.  
Невыразимцы, задействованные в ритуале, рассыпались по углам пьедестала. Гарри осторожно высвободился из хватки друга и решительно вступил в центр огромной пентаграммы, начертанной у подножия Арки. Рон тихо, почти неслышно всхлипнул.

— Дублёр готов? — Хоули обернулся к Эльзе Пинс, которая должна была попытаться заменить Гарри, если Арка его не впустит. Пинс сосредоточенно кивнула и выпятила основательный подбородок. Гарри посмотрел на него с уважением.

— Поттер, проверьте экипировку, — сказал Хоули.

— Да, сэр.

Гарри провёл рукой по наручному чехлу для палочки. Ощупал ремень, на котором висели кобура и зачарованный кошель, вмещающий артефакты защиты, запас воды, пищи, набор крошечных неразбиваемых флаконов с зельями и прочее, что могло понадобиться. Всё было на месте. Он потрогал висящий на шее «якорь» — гематитовый медальон, в котором были заключены частицы земли из-под фундамента домов в Годриковой Лощине и на Гриммо, пропитанные кровью, взятой у всех участников ритуала. «Якорь» должен был притянуть Гарри обратно, когда эксперимент закончится. Хоули встал за его спиной.

— Солнце будет в зените через тридцать секунд. Темпус! Господа, ни одного лишнего звука. Целители, будьте внимательны. Всем — готовность номер один.

Наступила тишина. Гарри слышал только шорох Завесы, шёпот и собственное дыхание. Голова у него слегка кружилась, и тянуло под ложечкой, словно от голода, — так невыносимо было это безмолвно ожидание.

— Три… два… начали!

Хор голосов загремел, стройно и слитно выпевая заклинания. Гарри повторял их, чувствуя, как волны горячего воздуха омывают лицо и шею, как вибрирует каменный пол и трясутся стены. Пентаграмма налилась багровым светом, потом стала пронзительно-алой. Со скамей взметнулась пыль и затянула весь зал серым туманом. Магия гудела вокруг, пульсируя, будто тысячи сердец разом. Арка дрогнула, и Вуаль разошлась в стороны, как театральный занавес. 

Из тёмной глубины ударил ослепительный луч — прямо в центр пентаграммы, к ногам Гарри. Он выкрикнул последнее заклинание, рванулся вперёд и вбежал в Арку. Свет тут же погас, вокруг сомкнулась прохладная влажная тьма, стало тихо — даже шёпот пропал. После рева и гудения магии от этой тишины звенело в ушах. Гарри набрал воздуху в грудь и осторожно выдохнул, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Потом потянулся за палочкой.

— Люмос!

Ничего. Совсем ничего, даже слабой вспышки. Спина зачесалась, будто по ней прополз муравей, ноги заледенели. Гарри сосчитал до трёх и попробовал снова.

— Люмос!

Палочка рассекла воздух, но результат был тот же — вернее, никакого результата. Гарри засунул её в чехол и наощупь развязал кошель. Один из приглашённых экспертов, Липман, настаивал, что за Аркой магия скорее всего будет работать по-другому — если вообще будет. Именно благодаря нему в кошеле был небольшой, но мощный фонарь, нож и аптечка, а в поясной кобуре браунинг хай пауэр — излюбленное оружие бойцов СВС. Гарри целый месяц палил по мишеням под свирепую воркотню инструктора-сквиба... Он мысленно поблагодарил обоих — и Липмана, и инструктора, — вытащил фонарь и нажал на кнопку. 

Яркий луч ударил в стену, из желтоватого светового кружка бросились врассыпную мокрицы. Гарри поводил фонариком по сторонам, думая, что ему всё же несказанно повезло: не будь в этом мире вообще никакой магии, его кошель стал бы размером с незабвенный школьный сундук. Луч скользил по влажным камням, но не высвечивал ничего, кроме островков бурого мха, ручейков воды и новых мокриц.

— Эй! Есть тут кто?

Тишина. Только капала вода да шуршали торопливые лапки обитателей этого странного места. Гарри подобрался к стене и осторожно пошёл вдоль неё. Звук шагов был почти не слышен, само пространство казалось закрытым, словно наглухо запертый склеп, и он поймал себя на иррациональном страхе — что скользкие камни сейчас сдвинутся и расплющат его в лепешку. Пришлось остановиться и немного постоять, закрыв глаза. Потом Гарри снова пошёл по узкому ходу, подсвечивая путь фонарём. Повороты, повороты, изгибы... Внезапно вдалеке показался зыбкий проблеск света, который с каждой секундой становился всё ярче. Спустя целую вечность и ещё немного ход резко расширился. Гарри застыл от изумления, чуть не выронив фонарик, и задумчиво пробормотал: 

— Что ж, Тото… Мы уже не в Канзасе.

Избитая фраза из детской книжки подошла как нельзя кстати. Гарри стоял в проёме у входа в огромную пещеру, стены которой переливались розовым светом — приглядевшись, он увидел тысячи жучков, похожих на ожившие ягоды земляники. Появление незваного гостя не встревожило их, они сидели, лениво пошевеливая мерцающими усиками и время от времени топорща крылья — по стенам словно пробегали всполохи зари. С потолка, как гигантские люстры, свисали гирлянды сталактитов, пол был устлан мелким белоснежным песком, а в самом центре пещеры стояла на возвышении чаша вроде Думосбора. Гарри осторожно подошёл к ней. Каменные бока покрывали глубокие трещины, на ободке можно было различить полустёртые временем руны, явно вырезанные человеческой рукой — или, по крайней мере, рукой кого-то, похожего на человека. Он почти ожидал увидеть знакомый серебристый туман, однако чаша оказалась полна воды, неподвижной и чёрной, как антрацит. Гарри склонился над ней. Чернота завораживала, звала к себе, волны розового света колыхались вокруг, навевая дремоту, в ушах шумело...

— Я бы не советовал.

Фонарь выскользнул из руки, но, слава Мерлину, не разбился. Гарри стремительно выхватил браунинг, снял с предохранителя и развернулся на пятках, целясь в проём. Пещера была пуста — если не считать светящихся жучков, но вряд ли негромкий старческий голос принадлежал кому-то из них. 

— Кто здесь?!

— А тебе кого надо? — продребезжало откуда-то снизу. — Бреген меня зовут.

Гарри опустил глаза и обнаружил прямо перед собой существо, напоминающее гриб-переросток, — маленькое, ростом чуть выше бедра Гарри. Пузатое туловище венчала голова в огромной коричневой шляпе, глаза были круглые, голубые, а с подбородка спускалась лохматая белая борода. От облегчения Гарри захотелось рассмеяться, но усилием воли он подавил неуместное желание.

— Это чего? — спросил «гриб», разглядывая браунинг.

— Э... Да так, кое-что. — Гарри неожиданно для себя смутился и опустил оружие. Убирать, впрочем, не стал — хотя незнакомец не выглядел опасным, но лучше было не расслабляться.

— Здравствуйте... мистер Бреген. А я Гарри Поттер. Вы не могли бы сказать, где я нахожусь?

— А куда ты лез? — осведомился Бреген.

— Ну...

Гарри растерялся. Ситуация выглядела совершенно не так, как он представлял себе на занятиях. И если совсем честно — на то, что предсказывали эксперты, это тоже похоже не было.

— Так куда? — нетерпеливо переспросил Бреген.

— В Арку Смерти, — осторожно ответил Гарри. 

Бреген почесал бороду и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ещё один... Был бы ты, лохматый, ростом пониже, — доверительно сообщил он, — я б тебе такую Арку показал, что век не забудешь. Снял бы штаны да задал жару!

Эта страшная угроза не произвела на Гарри особого впечатления — гораздо сильнее его насторожило совсем другое.

— Ещё один? — резко спросил он. — Что значит — ещё?

— То и значит! Вот хоть бы раз за последние сто пятьдесят лет кто сказал «я пришел из Морского глаза» или там «из Леди-Даунз, что в Зенноре». Арка Смерти! И что вам не сидится, полуграмотным! Всё лезете, лезете… кого я только не видел! Солдаты эти, мужик с трубой... по-нашему ни слова не понимал, а приперся зачем-то! А последний так и вовсе — метался тут как полоумный, всех светляков распугал. Я их, сердешных, целую неделю вылавливал... Потом в собаку превратился, чуть меня не сожрал и к Зеркальному морю выскочил! Уж я кричал, звал, да куда там. Дурачье вы все, право слово, ду...

Сердце Гарри забилось с такой силой, что стало больно. Задохнувшись, он почти упал на колени и заглянул под коричневую шляпу. Бреген подавился словами.

— Ты чего, лохматый?

— Зеркальное море? Что это?!

— А вот этого тебе знать не положено! Не положено — и всё тут... но раз он туда вход нашел, то значит, так тому и быть. А ты давай иди! Убери штуку свою — и иди. Давай-давай!

— Да куда идти-то?! — закричал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот сойдет с ума.

— За мной иди! Привратник я или нет?!

— А чёрт тебя разберёт, кто ты такой! — рявкнул Гарри. 

Если удастся выбраться из пещеры, то это Зеркальное море он точно найдет. Наизнанку вывернется, но найдет. Слова «в собаку превратился» звенели в ушах, как бубенчики с упряжки Санты.

— Чёрт, может, и разберёт, а ты иди!

Бреген, косолапо переваливаясь, пошёл в глубину пещеры. Гарри подобрал фонарь и направился следом, почти не думая, что его ждёт — слишком жадным было желание немедленно начать поиски. Сириус... нет, рано, нельзя надеяться, а то потом... Медальон на груди вдруг шевельнулся, щекоча кожу, и Гарри прижал его ладонью. 

В самом дальнем углу, за толпой сталагмитов, похожих на огромные розоватые кораллы, обнаружился второй проём в стене — Бреген скрылся в нём, Гарри нырнул за ним и снова зажёг фонарь. Этот ход оказался посветлее: под ноги то и дело попадались мерцающие зеленоватые гнилушки, а стены были желтовато-белые, известняковые. По ним, потревоженные лучом фонаря, в панике метались мокрицы. Некоторые шлепались вниз; Гарри случайно наступил на одну, Бреген услышал хруст, обернулся и рявкнул:

— Эй, лохматый, раз уж тебе так надо, в пол куда-нибудь свети! Нечего зверушкам моим вредить!

Эта фраза неожиданно напомнила Гарри Хагрида, и он слабо улыбнулся, стараясь теперь внимательно смотреть под ноги. Хотя улыбаться, в общем-то, было нечему: время шло, Бреген всё шаркал впереди, гремел огромной связкой ключей на поясе и сердито бурчал себе в бороду, а известняковый коридор и не думал заканчиваться. В одном месте он стал так узок, что Гарри едва не застрял, ободрав ладони и спину. Он смертельно устал и был зол как черт. Наконец ход круто пошёл вверх и вывел их с Брегеном на каменную площадку, по которой гулял неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер. Площадку окружали гладкие гранитные стены, и в одной из этих стен были ворота — высоченные, окованные красной медью и украшенные гигантским резным замком. 

— Вот и пришли, — сказал Бреген удовлетворенно и снял с кольца на поясе маленький ключ.

Гарри, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на огромную замочную скважину. Он мог бы голову в неё просунуть — если бы залез, конечно: замок свисал футах в пяти от его макушки. Гарри перевел скептический взгляд на круглую четырёхпалую ладонь Брегена. Привратник вдруг подул на ключ, тот подпрыгнул, словно кузнечик, и, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах, полетел к замочной скважине. 

Раздался страшный грохот. Сверху посыпалась пыль и яркие золотистые искры, медь вспыхнула, будто раскалившись, в лицо Гарри дохнуло жаром. Он отшатнулся. Ворота бесшумно распахнулись. Гарри вскинул руку, намереваясь заслониться от света — и опустил.

Сразу за воротами начиналась широкая пыльная дорога. С одной стороны её расстилалось поле, заросшее мелкими голубыми цветочками, с другой темнел лес, а вдалеке возвышались смутные тени холмов. В холмы садилось багряное солнце. Тихо шелестели деревья, шуршала трава, воздух был тёплым и пах дубовыми листьями.

— Ну, чего встал-то! Иди уж, — сказал Бреген, — или обратно тебя теперь вести?

Медальон снова задрожал. Гарри, неожиданно разозлившись, прихлопнул его, как докучливого комара.

— Сэр, — очень серьезно попросил он, — скажите мне, что такое Зеркальное море? И как туда попасть. Пожалуйста.

— Никак, и не думай даже! — Бреген отступил назад, ворота загудели, сходясь. 

— Сэр! Я вас очень прошу!

Бреген вздохнул и встал меж гигантских металлических створок, придерживая их ладонями, — странно, но ворота покорно замерли.

— Ты ненормального этого, что ли, искать?

Гарри кивнул. Медальон подпрыгивал, как живой.

— Не найдешь — уверенно сказал Бреген. — Кто туда вышел, тот туда попасть хотел... Да и давненько это было. Сейчас ты от него и костей не найдешь.

Гарри зажмурился и, внезапно обессилев, прильнул лбом к воротам — в груди у него стало пусто и холодно, словно в заброшенном доме. Бреген снова вздохнул.

— Н-да, — задумчиво сказал он. — Надо было тебе водички-то глотнуть... забыл бы лишнее и ерундой не маялся. Я б тебя тогда прямёхонько домой... А теперь что с тобой и делать!

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. Внутри было пусто. Надежда, влетевшая в сердце алым фениксом, превратилась в кучку остывшего пепла — и не оставила после себя даже боли. Только тяжёлое разочарование.

— Ты вот что, лохматый. — Бреген вдруг дёрнул его за ремень джинсов. — Ты ступай-ка вперед. Дойдешь до перекрестка, там старый дуб растёт — узнаешь его, здоровый такой. Постучи да спроси, как до парома добраться. Он тебе все разъяснит.

— Кто? — равнодушно спросил Гарри. Бреген со злости рванул себя за бороду.

— И откуда ты такой взялся, а?! Фу-ух... уморил. Говорю ж тебе — дуб! Только ори громче, он глухой совсем, у него в левом дупле вечно живет кто-то — белки там, а то и сороки. Гнёздами своими позатыкают всё на свете, он и не слышит ничего! Вот. Доберешься до парома, переправишься, и иди прямиком в замок королевы Мэб. Дуб тебе расскажет, кто она есть.

— Зачем? — Гарри медленно поднял голову. — Думаете, всё-таки...

— Ничего я не думаю. Но королева — это тебе не тётка-знахарка и даже не ведьма какая. Она, лохматый, всякое может. Если повезет, так она хоть место покажет, где твой друг остался. Понял?

Гарри торопливо закивал. 

— Понял. Спасибо вам, сэр! Огромное спасибо!

Сердце вновь пустилось в пляс, и тут медальон подпрыгнул так, что врезался в подбородок. Зубы Гарри лязгнули, дыхание перехватило; он взвыл и ухватил медальон одной рукой, второй потирая ушибленное место. Гематит вибрировал так, будто разрывался на части, будто внутри него отчаянно кричали десятки людей — и этот крик отдавался во всём теле Гарри волнами боли.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Бреген.

Гарри молчал. Он посмотрел на медальон, потом перевел взгляд в темноту проема за спиной привратника. Обернулся и взглянул на пыльную дорогу.

— Неважно, — ответил он решительно. — Спасибо вам большое, сэр. До свидания.

Поправил кошель и решительно зашагал вперёд.

— Что-то сильно я сомневаюсь насчет свидания... — пробормотал привратник и нырнул во тьму. Ворота захлопнулись за ним с тихим звоном. Гарри даже не обернулся.

***

Он шёл по дороге, вдыхая влажный запах дубовой листвы. Солнце уже почти скрылось за холмами, над извилистой грядой торчала лишь его багряная макушка. В поле перепархивали с места на место перепёлки, один раз дорогу перебежал длинноухий кролик, потом торопливо прополз уж, оставив в пыли длинный извилистый след. Обилие мелкой живности навело Гарри на мысль, что тут наверняка водятся звери покрупней, и он снова порадовался, что взял оружие. Медальон подрагивал, щекоча кожу, а в груди громко стучало сердце; они словно старались пробиться навстречу друг другу, и казалось, что рёбра вот-вот не выдержат и переломятся. Перед глазами стояло лицо Сириуса, бледное и изумлённое — такое, каким оно было в тот самый последний, неотвратимый момент и каким уже несколько лет являлось Гарри в кошмарах. Он вспоминал медленное колыхание Вуали, загадочную чашу в пещере и слова привратника; гадал, что же такое Зеркальное море, воображая нечто огромное, гладкое, прозрачное… и только когда неожиданно провалился ногой в ямку, сообразил, что давно наступила темнота.

Гарри вытащил фонарь и посветил в стороны, пытаясь сообразить, куда его занесло. К счастью, с дороги он не свернул, и слева по-прежнему простиралось поле, а справа маячили деревья, но ни одно из этих деревьев не изъявляло желания вступить с Гарри в разговор. Он запоздало сообразил, что не задал Брегену ни одного нужного вопроса: ни про говорящий дуб, ни про загадочную королеву, ни про то, где вообще, чёрт возьми, находится, — а на тот, что задал, не получил внятного ответа. Но всё же бросился неизвестно куда. Долгие месяцы подготовки, десятки инструктажей, бастионы прочитанных книг — и вот он стоит на дороге в гордом одиночестве, и информации у него почти ноль. Исследователь, краппа мне в печёнку, доктор Ливингстон недоделанный... Гарри ещё немного поругал себя, потом решил, что самобичевание стоит отложить до лучших времён, и пошёл вперёд. Привратник чётко сказал: «Иди по дороге», — значит, он и будет идти, пока сможет различать деревья. А потом, вероятно, придется ночевать под каким-нибудь уютным кустом. Ничего, зато вспомнит туристическую прогулку по Динскому лесу. 

Ночевать под кустом не пришлось. Буквально через несколько минут Гарри споткнулся о толстенный корень, поднял повыше фонарь и, оглядевшись, понял, что стоит на перекрестке. Дорога раздваивалась и уходила в разные стороны широкими тропами, а между ними возвышалось дерево, каких он ещё не видывал. Потребовался бы хоровод из десятка людей, чтобы окружить корявый ствол, ветви были толщиной с корабельные сосны, а высоту дерева Гарри не смог оценить, даже запрокинув голову. Под ногами шуршали листья. Он подобрал один и присвистнул: «листик» оказался размером с тарелку. Гарри осторожно провёл ладонью по морщинистой коре, снова посмотрел вверх. Чувство нереальности нахлынуло на него — словно он вернулся на десять лет назад и впервые увидел Хагрида. 

— Хм… Сэр, — позвал Гарри. Вышло хрипло и одновременно тонко, как у простуженного кота. — Вот чёрт… Сэр! Можно вас побеспокоить?

Дерево молчало. Гарри почувствовал себя болваном, потом вспомнил наставления Брегена и заорал во все горло:

— Сэр!!! Извините!!! Как пройти к парому?!!

Несколько секунд вокруг царила тишина. Потом гигантская крона зашелестела, и на макушку Гарри уселся кто-то лёгкий, но угрожающе большой. Гарри замахал руками, сгоняя этого «кого-то», и далеко не сразу сообразил, что на него просто упал огромный лист. Покраснев до ушей, он направил луч фонаря вверх. Крона волновалась, словно от ветра, с неё сыпались тонкие сухие прутики и новые листья. Откуда-то вылетела длиннохвостая сорока, заметалась вокруг Гарри и пронзительно заверещала ему в лицо — можно было поклясться, что её вопли были до изумления похожи на крики разгневанной Молли Уизли. Гарри шарахнулся назад и услышал скрипучий бас:

— Уймись!

Вниз свесилась ветка и шлёпнула орущую сороку по спине. Гарри испугался, что от бедняги сейчас останется воспоминание да пара перьев, но шлепок оказался совсем мягким — сорока лишь подпрыгнула в воздухе и обиженно застрекотала. Нижние ветви раздвинулись, между ними обнаружился провал дупла. Сорока влетела в него и, тряхнув хвостом, скрылась в глубине. Гарри кашлянул и подошёл поближе.

— Сэр, простите, что я вас разбудил... — начал он.

— Не меня. Её. До утра теперь прыгать будет, — проскрипел дуб отрывисто и тяжело, как древний старик. — Говорят, от бессонницы роса вечерняя помогать должна… Не слыхал?

— Вроде бы нет… — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Но вам лучше посоветоваться со специалистом.

— Мудрено говоришь… Что надо-то?

— Меня послал привратник. Обещал, вы скажете, где паром. 

— Ночь. Завтра.

— Но...

— Завтра. Спи.

Дуб громко закряхтел. В лицо Гарри вдруг дохнуло тёплым ветром, а вокруг ботинок закрутился водоворот сухих листьев — они поднялись в воздух, как стая крупных бабочек, и отлетели к стволу. Гарри посветил фонарем и увидел, что в углублении между гигантских узловатых корней дуб устроил ему что-то вроде гнезда.

— Спи, — прохрипело сверху. — Никто не тронет.

Ветви сомкнулись, и всё стихло. Дуб был неподвижен, мир молчал вокруг, непонятный и странный. Гарри подумал, вздохнул и послушно устроился на ночлег — ему казалось, будто он свернулся под боком огромного, но добродушного дракона. Над головой, в редких просветах кроны чернело небо и светились огромные, как серебряные монеты, яркие звезды. 

Он думал, что не уснет — но отключился почти сразу же.

 

ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ

Утро было свёжим, прозрачным и прохладным. Гарри чувствовал себя просто отлично для человека, которому пришлось ночевать в куче сухой листвы. Он вылез из «гнезда», размялся, наскоро перекусил парочкой галет и с наслаждением запил их водой из фляги. С поля тянуло ароматом просыпающихся цветов, над головой шумела огромная крона, медальон притих и больше не раздражал, а душе было до странности спокойно и хорошо — так хорошо, как уже давненько не бывало. Гарри поймал себя на том, что блаженно улыбается. Он застегнул кошель, потянулся — и тут под ноги ему упал здоровенный, как яблоко, желудь.

— Иди к закату, — проскрипело сверху. — Отдашь это, и что еще потребуют.

Гарри повертел в руках свой странный «пропуск». Жёлудь был медового цвета и словно светился изнутри, а на шляпке бугрились руны вроде тех, что он видел на краю каменной чаши.

— Спасибо, сэр. А что могут потребовать?

— Что скажут, то и отдашь.

— Ну, если то, чего я дома не знаю, то это точно будет не мой первенец, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, — разве что приблудный бандиман. А вот если правую руку потребуют…

Он вдруг расхохотался — хотя смеяться вроде было не над чем. Дуб зашелестел листьями и одобрительно пробасил:

— Мальчишка. Но молодец. 

Гарри смущенно пожал плечами.

— На самом деле мне страшно, сэр, — признался он, удивляясь своей искренности — открытой, простой, почти детской. Слова лились с языка так легко, словно прошедшая ночь сняла с Гарри груз прошлого и смыла всю ту взрослость, что пришла к нему так рано. Впервые за много лет на плечи не давили ни воспоминания, ни вина, ни ответственность. Он по-прежнему думал о Сириусе, но даже эти мысли его не угнетали. Просто хотелось знать, что с ним, увидеть место, где Сириус оказался… и печали в этом не было ни капли. Только решимость, прямая, как полёт стрелы.

Дуб молчал, завесившись зелёным плащом листьев. Где-то в гуще ветвей стрекотала птица — должно быть, вчерашняя нервная сорока.

— Паром отвезет меня к королеве Мэб? — спросил Гарри, не дождавшись ответа.

— На Авалон. Там ты найдешь королеву. 

Гарри задумался. Он, конечно, знал об «Острове яблонь», но знаний этих было мало — сборник легенд о короле Артуре, который он читал в начальной школе, да лекции профессора Биннса. Впрочем, профессор уверял, что рассказы о чудесном городе, окружённом стенами из волшебного камня, о дворцах из слоновой кости и обитающих там мудрых чародеях, которые умели излечивать самые ужасные болезни и раны, — просто-напросто маггловские сказки. Никакого Авалона нет и не было. Ещё сутки назад у Гарри не возникло бы и тени сомнения в его словах, но сейчас он готов был поверить во всё, что угодно. В конце концов, говорящие дубы в лекциях Биннса вообще не упоминались.

— А какая она?

— Королева-то? Королева, вот и весь сказ. Не лги ей.

— Я не собирался…

— Никто не собирается. Ты не должен лгать. Иначе пожалеешь.

Гарри усмехнулся и непроизвольно сжал кулак — шрамы, оставленные пером Долорес Амбридж, потемнели и чётко выступили на коже.

— Я не намерен лгать, — сказал он твёрдо. — Я хочу найти своего друга, который ушел к Зеркальному морю. Или… его могилу. Привратник сказал, что королева поможет мне.

— Ты уже лжешь, — прохрипел дуб.

— Что?

Дуб снова промолчал. Гарри подошёл к нему вплотную, зачем-то погладил бугристую кору. 

— Спасибо вам, сэр.

Он повернулся и пошел по одной из тропинок — той, что вела на запад и углублялась в лес. Деревья обступали её со всех сторон, в лицо Гарри лезли колючие ветки, за шиворот капала роса. Он брёл по узкой извилистой тропе, то и дело перелезая через бурелом. В лесу царило безмолвие, шум шагов был слишком громким, чужим для этого места, и казалось — темные ели и кряжистые дубы недовольно смотрят Гарри вслед. Внезапно тропинка пошла вниз, лес сменился более редким подлеском — в просветах между тонкими стволами что-то белело. Гарри миновал небольшое, заросшее осокой болотце, пробился сквозь кусты и оказался перед плотной стеной тумана. Издали слышался плеск воды.

Он нырнул в туман, захлебнувшись густой как сливки, влажной прохладой. Плеск становился всё громче, потом в лицо Гарри подул ветер, и белое марево развеялось, выпустив его на песчаную косу у огромного озера. Гарри сбежал к нему, присел у самой кромки воды, и та холодным языком лизнула его ладонь. Он подумал, не искупаться ли, потом оглянулся назад — солнце ещё толком не выползло на небо, лес казался опасной мрачной громадой — и решил, что не стоит понапрасну рисковать имуществом. Да и самим собой тоже — мало ли что может прятаться в озёрной глубине! Гарри набрал полные пригоршни воды, умылся, вылил пару горстей на голову и отряхнулся, как щенок. Ощущение было прекрасное. Снова мелькнула мысль о Сириусе — может, он сейчас тоже смотрит на эту воду — только с другой стороны озера… Гарри огляделся по сторонам, прихлопнул одинокого комара, который нагло атаковал его ухо, и пошёл вдоль берега — туда, где виднелись темные очертания вбитых в землю бревен. 

Как он и думал, это оказался причал. Мостки влажно блестели, под ними колыхались кудрявые водоросли, но обещанного парома что-то не было. Гарри огляделся. Поодаль лежало несколько гнилых лодок — сквозь дыры в днищах пророс вьюнок, и лодочное кладбище напоминало стайку кособоких клумб. За «клумбами» ютилась крохотная хибарка, наверняка обиталище паромщика. Гарри рванул туда. 

Он не добежал буквально пары шагов. Дверь распахнулась — и из хибарки выплыла до омерзения знакомая фигура в развевающемся чёрном рванье. Гарри выхватил палочку, но за доли секунды вспомнил, что она тут бесполезна. Он шарахнулся назад и вскрикнул: из-за спины дементора появилось ещё одно существо. Прежде он видел таких только в камере предварительного заключения, оборудованной самообновляющимися чарами Силенцио.

Уродливая старуха, окутанная плащом седых волос, подпрыгнула, ошарашено уставилась на дементора и вытаращила глаза. Её длинный крючковатый нос с одной единственной ноздрей дёрнулся, как слоновий хобот, рот широко раскрылся. Гарри понял, что сейчас будет, и успел заткнуть уши.

— И-и-и!!! — заголосила банши так истошно, что с крыши хибарки сорвало пару черепиц, а дементора подбросило в воздухе. 

Звуковая волна сшибла Гарри с ног. Банши вдруг умолкла — фигура дементора медленно теряла чёткость, его лохмотья словно выцветали на солнце. Гарри пружинисто вскочил, подался вперёд и с облегчением выдохнул: 

— Боггарт!

«Дементор» прянул к нему и неожиданно врезал по скуле. Гарри рефлекторно ответил тем же, послышался крик, шмяк, а вслед за ними отборнейшая брань. Банши громко хлюпнула носом.

— Олвен, душенька, — пробормотала она, — что это сейчас с тобой было?!

Гарри оторопело моргал. У его ног сидела маленькая тощая женщина с огромными желтыми зубами и рыжими космами, торчащими во все стороны. Несмотря на выдающиеся во всех смыслах этого слова зубы, бранные слова она выговаривала совершенно чётко — некоторые из них Гарри не слыхивал даже от старших коллег в день внеочередного рейда.

— Олвен… — всхлипнула банши. Женщина злобно блеснула на неё бурыми глазками.

— Чего орёшь, чего орёшь, ты, дубина стоеросовая!

— Я не ору уже… — Подбородок банши плаксиво дрогнул. — Милочка моя, что ж это за такая страсть?

— У него вон спроси, бестолочь! — заорала женщина и указала перепачканной в земле рукой на Гарри. 

«Бестолочь» снова шмыгнула уродливым носом и поправила волосы.

— Юноша, — сказала она смущённо, — сделайте милость, поведайте, во что сестрица-то моя… э-э-э… обратилась? Никогда я таких не встречала.

Гарри тоже смутился. Правда, перед этим он с трудом подавил желание наложить на банши приличный штраф — за вербальную атаку в неположенном месте. Все-таки курсантские привычки въелись намертво.

— Дементор, — неловко сказал он. Банши задумчиво покачала патлатой головой.

— И слыхом не слыхивала, и видом не видыва…

— Заткнись уже, блаженная! — взвыла рыжая женщина и закопошилась, пытаясь встать. — Не понимаешь, что ль? Пришлый он! С другой стороны забрёл, пёсий сын!

Гарри шагнул к ней и неловко протянул руку.

— Простите, я не нарочно.

— А вот и нарочно! Нарочно! — заверещала женщина, но руку приняла. Гарри дернул ее вверх, помогая подняться, и мерзавка умудрилась двинуть его макушкой в подбородок. Клацнула челюсть, Гарри едва не прикусил язык и отскочил назад.

— А будешь знать! — удовлетворенно сказало страшилище и скрипнуло зубами.

— Олвен, — пролепетала банши. — Милочка…

— Уйди с глаз моих, зануда лохматая!

Банши торопливо шмыгнула в хибарку. Гарри потёр подбородок. Рыжая истеричка по имени Олвен радостно осклабилась.

— Сейчас ещё вот как дам-то!

— Да за что?! — разозлился Гарри.

— Уважал чтобы! — рявкнула та и принялась отряхивать коричневую юбку, мешком свисавшую с задницы. Гарри настороженно следил за движениями грязных ладоней. 

— Я честная фейри! — заявила Олвен, сочтя юбку очищенной. — Я, может, оскорбляюсь, когда на меня глядят и всякие пакости воображают!

— Я же не знал, что вы боггарт!

— Знал, не знал, это неважно! Уважать надо. Насмотрелся, небось, на уродов всяких, которые уж и лицо-то свое забыли, а теперь меня за такую принимаешь?!

В голове Гарри забрезжила догадка.

— Наши боггарты превращаются... — начал он осторожно, и его, конечно, немедленно перебили:

— То-то, что ваши! Превращаются! Уж и не знаю, как они с таким вообще живут. Свое лицо потерять! Хотя у вас, говорят, и гоблины в банке служат — вот уж где позорище!

— Служат, — согласился Гарри, лихорадочно соображая — в нём проснулся инстинкт, требующий немедленно выудить всю возможную информацию. Это ведь оказался первый его собеседник здесь, который никуда не спешил, ничего не скрывал, а, напротив, пребывал в праведном гневе и поэтому был невоздержан на язык.

— Стыдоба! — Олвен подняла тощий корявый палец.

— Понимаете, э… мисс. Там, откуда я пришел...

— Дела мне нету, откуда ты пришел! И так знаю, что места поганые. Волшебник, небось?

Гарри кивнул. Олвен вытянула губы трубочкой.

— Деревяшкой махал, — радостно протянула она, — деревя-яшечкой… А хочешь, я тебя сейчас утоплю? Рукой махну и утоплю? А ты и сделать ничего не сумеешь. Или вон Игрейн позову, она опять заголосит, и дух из тебя вон? А?!

— Душенька, я больше не смогу, голос сорвала… — заныли из хибарки, — да и юношу жаль, славный такой — глазки, ровно травушка майская… 

Последнее прозвучало мечтательно, и Гарри слегка передёрнуло. Рыжая Олвен раздулась как жаба.

— Ах ты…

— Дамы, прошу прощения! — Гарри понял, что молчать нельзя. — Я вообще-то хотел переправиться на другой берег. Пропуск есть.

Он торопливо достал из кармана жёлудь. Олвен выхватила его, повертела в руках, даже понюхала, а потом звонко щелкнула пальцами. Желудь растаял в воздухе и превратился в золотой дым. Олвен, жадно раздув ноздри, втянула его в себя.

— Ладно, — кивнула она с блаженной улыбкой на лице. — Пошли.

— Куда?

— В дом, куда ещё? Расплачиваться будешь. За проезд.

В хибарке тонко хихикнула банши. Гарри вспомнил, как смеялся под дубом, — и почувствовал, что по спине стекает холодный пот. «Глазки, как майская трава… выколоть надо было!» — подумал он с тоскливой иронией.

— Чем расплачиваться?

— А чем попрошу, тем и расплатишься!

Олвен заспешила к двери. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней. В голове его мелькали картины, одна другой ужаснее. Сперва померещилось пламя в печи и немалых размеров противень, щедро смазанный маслом. Потом противень спрыгнул на пол и обратился в здоровенную кровать. Гарри побагровел и усилием воли преобразил кровать обратно — в будущее следовало смотреть с оптимизмом. Нагнувшись, чтобы не расшибить лоб о низкую притолоку, он вошёл в домик. Там оказалось почти пусто — у окна торчало нечто вроде конторки, поодаль примятой кучей лежало сено, а в углу пылал очаг. Присевшая перед ним банши деловито помешивала в котелке. Из сена выскочила мышь, с любопытством оглядела Гарри и вновь скрылась в ворохе сухих жёлтых стеблей.

— Что? — сварливо поинтересовалась Олвен. — Никак не по нраву хоромы наши?

Гарри покосился на крохотное, серое от грязи оконце и благоразумно промолчал. Олвен разинула было рот, но Игрейн оторвалась от своего варева и махнула на неё ложкой.

— Да оставь ты… Юноша, откушаете с нами? Как вас звать-величать?

— Спасибо, я не голоден, — чинно поблагодарил Гарри, сделав вид, что второго вопроса не услышал. Возможно, легенды о зачарованной еде фейри, которая заставляла человека забыть прошлое, оставались легендами — но сообщать своё имя банши было как минимум неразумно. Игрейн надулась и шмыгнула крючковатым носом.

— Не хочешь — не надо, — досадливо сказала она. — А зря — человека-то у нас нет, вот и не прибрано. Был бы, мы с сестрицей его б холили и лелеяли, даже спать не мешали. Сметанку, опять же, сквасить, пшеницу убрать, рыбки там нагнать в сети… всё бы поспевали. Правда, Олвен, милочка?

«Милочка» оскалилась и с размаху нырнула в сено. Воздух заволокло колючей пылью, Гарри не удержался и чихнул.

— Доброго здоровьица, — прокомментировала Олвен. — А ты, бестолочь, вари себе похлебку. Нечего свинёнка этого обхаживать!

Банши вздохнула и покачала седой головой. Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя неловко.

— Я не могу остаться, — сказал он на всякий случай. — Мне надо на Авалон.

— И напрасно, — Игрейн почесала щеку черенком ложки. — Сделался бы паромщиком вместо нас — дел-то здесь всего ничего, а жалованье немалое. Мог бы сразу корову купить — на Авалоне коровы дойные хороши: белые, красноухие, а молочко какое дают, пенное, сла-адкое… А потом и жениться можно. Людей маловато, конечно, но в соседнем березнячке фейри одна живёт, Сильвана — так она б за такого молодца с радостью пошла. Может, прогуляешься в березнячок? Она тебе по нраву придётся. Красавица, хохотушка, певунья…

— …и дура, каких свет не видывал, — буркнула из сена Олвен. — А ты не лучше. Опомнись, чучело, на Бельтайн четвёртая сотня пошла, как твоя певунья в своём лесу сидит. У неё, небось, всё заросло уже… березнячком!

Гарри подавился хохотом и торопливо зажал рот рукой. Уши у него горели. Игрейн сердито посмотрела на сестру.

— Да ну вас, бесстыдники, — сказала она с обидой. — Сколько б ей ни было — всё равно ж не стареет. Зато и окно бы помыла, и прялку достала с чердака, и детушек нарожала, а мы…

Олвен выкарабкалась из сена и раздражённо махнула рукой.

— Кончай ныть! А этот пусть пожрать даст и катится — всё равно ведь уйдёт, знаем мы таких. А останется — я его во сне потрогаю!

Гарри поёжился.

— Это ещё зачем?

— А за просто так! У меня руки, знаешь, какие холодные? У-у-у!

— Не обращай внимания, юноша, — грустно сказала Игрейн. — Это она одичала…

— Кто ещё тут одичал!..

— …Сам посуди — с острова в этакую глушь никого не заманишь. С вашей стороны почти и не хаживают, а если и забредёт кто — все как один, словно полоумные. Рвутся куда-то, либо вперёд, либо назад, да и по-нашему частенько не понимают… Жалко. Местечко тихое, красивое — тут тебе и лес, и озеро, и луг заливной. И платят исправно. Только вот скука. Королевству-то без разницы, оставили нас тут гостей встречать, да и ладно — а нам каково? Посудой некому погреметь, лошадушек нету — одни олени да лоси в лесу, а им гривы не очень-то и заплетёшь. Да и, по правде говоря, нет у них грив-то. Я как-то с тоски покаталась на одном, так Сильвана за мной полдня с дубиной бегала. Певунья берёзовая… м-да. Вот я и говорю — одиноко тут. На чердаке самой себе выть — интересу мало. Молочка никто не нальёт, свежей горбушки не даст… Ой, юноша! А у тебя, часом, горбушки при себе нет?

Банши жадно раздула одинокую ноздрю. Гарри достал из кошеля горсть галет и положил на конторку. Фейри наперегонки бросились к ней, ухватили угощенье и громко захрустели.

— Вы что, голодаете тут?! — спросил Гарри с некоторым ужасом и покосился на котелок в очаге. Олвен хмыкнула.

— Где ж это видано, дурень, чтоб фейри, да голодали! Это у вас, поди, все волшебникам за кусок кланяются, а мы — народ вольный. Да и не еда нам нужна, а уют, понимаешь? Дом! Чтоб чисто, тепло, кот мурчал, чтоб и позлить кого было, и помочь кому. Смекаешь, красавчик?

— Смекаю.

Гарри опустил голову. Он вспомнил чулан, пауков на стенах, комнату Дадли, забитую поломанными игрушками, пустоту особняка на Гриммо… Олвен звучно рыгнула.

— Сестрица… — поморщилась Игрейн. — Ладно, что говорить… скоро уже паром придёт, а мы до сих пор ничего не взяли. Давай, юноша, плати за переход. Что забрать-то у тебя? Ещё лепёшек этих, что ли?

— Деревяшку свою пусть отдаст! — заявила Олвен с набитым ртом, — она ему тут всё равно без надобности.

— Да толку в ней. Пусть лучше вот это. — Игрейн ткнула пальцем в поясную кобуру, где скрывался браунинг. — Славный такой мешочек. Из виверньей кожи вроде, блестит весь… внутри-то что?

Гарри извлёк обойму и протянул браунинг банши. Та недоумённо покрутила его в корявых пальцах и посмотрела на сестру.

— Ты б у него ещё глазки попросила, — фыркнула та. — Ишь, взъерошился — не хочет, видать, им откупаться… Что это, парень?

— Пистолет… Оружие, — пояснил Гарри.

— Ору-ужие… — протянула Олвен. — Стало быть, тебе ещё что привидится, ты этой штукой в злодея бросишь, да голову ему и пробьёшь. Игрейн, я передумала! Мало ли, что красавчик, и еды дал. Это и заберём!

— Ну уж нет, — твёрдо сказала банши. — Раз оружие, пусть при нём останется. Не меч ведь. Зла оно не наделает, даже кость не переломит, ежели что.

Она ткнула браунинг в руки Гарри. Тот, облегчённо вздохнув, поспешил упрятать его обратно в кобуру.

— Отдавай тогда деревяшку, — Олвен выпятила жёлтые зубы, — и с чехольчиком! Красивый больно.

Наручный чехол подарила Гермиона, и отдавать его было жалко. Гарри медленно отстегнул ремни, провёл ладонью по гладкому дереву палочки. «Заметался и к Зеркальному морю выскочил», — вспомнил он слова привратника. Снял чехол и вместе с палочкой передал его Олвен, чувствуя себя до странности беззащитным.

Щёлкнув пальцами, фейри вытащила из пустоты обрывок пергамента и воронье перо, покопалась в складках юбки и извлекла пузырёк ржавых чернил. 

— Так… стало быть, палочка волшебная… чехол чёрный… Давай руку!

Неожиданно острый кончик пера вонзился Гарри в палец. Олвен выдавила на пергамент каплю крови, подула на неё и убрала всю свою добычу в карман.

— Держи. — Она высыпала Гарри на ладонь небольшую кучку серебряных монет. Гарри пригляделся к ним — чеканка была ему совершенно незнакома — и с удивлением посмотрел на боггарта.

— Чего таращишься? Разница это — между платой и ценой. За железку ту, может, и гроша медного не дали б, а деревяшка твоя к тебе тянется. Так что бери и давай отсюда. Тебе ж, небось, к её величеству надо? Ну вот — как переправишься, ступай в трактир «Озёрный приют». Там спросишь старого Брана, он из клураканов, вино ко двору поставляет… 

— Из кого? — осторожно спросил Гарри. 

Олвен недовольно потрясла головой.

— Клуракан, бестолочь! Не слышал? Погреба они охраняют, вина самолучшие делают. Невысокий такой, усатый — узнаешь, не ошибёшься. Попросись наутро к нему в повозку. До замка доедешь, а дальше сам. Иди уже! Вон, паром подплывает.

Она махнула рукой в сторону окна, и Гарри увидел за мутной пеленой, как по озеру что-то движется. Он торопливо сунул монеты в карман, бросился к выходу, но у самой двери замер и поклонился обеим сестрам.

— Спасибо.

Игрейн грустно кивнула. Олвен покосилась на неё и нахмурила брови.

— Ты возвращайся, ежели что, — буркнула она вдруг. — Как по совести, Сильвана, может, и дура, зато смазливая и рукастая. А захочешь об чём умном поговорить — так я тут как тут буду. Вот.

— Спасибо, — серьёзно ответил Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на её покрывшиеся кирпичным румянцем щёки и унылый нос Игрейн. — Если что — обязательно вернусь.

Он ещё раз поклонился и вышел из хибарки.

 

ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ

Над озером перекликались птицы. Паром был обширен и пуст. Он мерно покачивался на волнах, в деревянные борта плескала вода. Гарри ступил на широкие доски, и паром тотчас плавно оторвался от мостков — сперва из глаз скрылась узкая полоска песка, потом домик фейри, потом буро-зелёная громада леса. Вокруг осталась только вода. Синеватая поверхность вспыхивала золотыми солнечными бликами и то морщилась от ветра, то становилась ровной как стекло. Медленное колыхание убаюкивало Гарри. Поначалу он старательно вглядывался вперёд, но прошло больше часа, а берега все не было видно. Глаза заслезились, ноги устали. Гарри расстелил в самом сухом углу парома куртку, уселся на неё и вскоре почувствовал, что засыпает. Озеро словно напевало ему тихую колыбельную. Проковылял мимо бормочущий Бреген, Гермиона сбежала по ступеням лестницы, улыбаясь кому-то, Рон взмахнул клыком василиска — его рыжие волосы стояли дыбом, щёки были бледны от ярости… Потом появился Мягколап, опустил передние лапы на плечи Гарри и лизнул его в щёку нежным, почему-то прохладным языком. Гарри погрузил пальцы в пушистую шерсть, но она вдруг растворилась клочьями чёрного тумана. Он вскрикнул, беспомощно хватая руками пустоту, и открыл глаза. Вокруг царила тьма.

— Чёрт!

Гарри стремительно вскочил. Только спустя пару секунд он понял, что по-прежнему плывёт на пароме, но уже давно наступил вечер — небо налилось тёмной синевой, в вышине мерцали звезды. Ближе к горизонту звёзд было почему-то очень много, и среди серебряных точек вспыхивали золотые и оранжевые огни. Паром, поскрипывая, двигался вперёд, огни становились всё ярче.

«Город, — понял Гарри. — Ничего себе, сколько я плыл!»

Всё тело затекло, лицо и футболка были влажными от брызг. Гарри несколько раз присел, помахал руками, разгоняя кровь, и вытащил из кошеля фонарь. В его луче он смог разглядеть уже довольно близкие очертания берега. Наконец паром бесшумно причалил и затих, постукивая боком о каменную кладку пристани. Гарри, почти не веря, что добрался до нужного места, торопливо сбежал на набережную. 

У причала болталось несколько рыбачьих лодок со сложенными парусами, но людей видно не было. Сразу за набережной начиналась небольшая площадь, освещённая тусклыми масляными фонарями, от которой, как лучи, расходились в стороны узкие улочки. Гарри пошёл вдоль площади, вглядываясь в вывески. Трактир он нашёл почти сразу же — у входа, под навесом, скучали несколько рассёдланных лошадей, из окон слышались голоса и пронзительный визг волынки. На секунду Гарри почувствовал робость, но быстро преодолел себя, проверил, на месте ли браунинг, и решительно распахнул скрипучую дверь.

Он ждал внезапной тишины и недоуменных взглядов — а то и чего похуже — но действительность оказалась к нему на редкость благосклонна. Гарри вообще не заметили. Все посетители трактира столпились в углу у помоста, на котором пузатый бородач изо всех сил дул в волынку, а рядом с ним отплясывала тощая, но весьма симпатичная девчонка в венке из водорослей и длинном белом платье. Время от времени она задирала подол до пределов допустимого — толпа тотчас разражалась восторженными воплями. Пару секунд Гарри полюбовался острыми коленками девчонки, потом решил, что с него довольно, и огляделся. Трактир был заставлен длинными столами, а в дальнем углу ютилась пара столиков поменьше — судя по блеску начищенного дуба, эти места предназначались для почётных гостей. Под потолком висела сероватая завеса табачного дыма, в здоровенном камине пылала целая куча дров, пахло вином, потом и влажной листвой. За низкой стойкой восседал в окружении бутылок и бочек кряжистый старикан в ярко-алом жилете. Он пристально смотрел на Гарри и ухмылялся в пышные седые усы.

— М-м-м, добрый вечер, сэр, — осторожно сказал Гарри, подойдя к стойке.

— Здорово, юноша.

Трактирщик обмахнул стойку скрещенными пальцами, крошки и недопитые глиняные стаканы тут же пропали с глаз долой. Гарри ничем не выказал удивления.

— Ага. Волшебник, стало быть? — Трактирщик прищурился. — С той стороны? Давненько у нас?

— Со вчерашнего дня. — Гарри старался говорить как можно спокойнее и увереннее. — Сэр, мисс Олвен, паромщица, сказала, что в вашем заведении я могу найти мистера Брана. Вы не могли бы…

— Мисс! — Старикан встопорщил усы, как кот. — Скажете тоже. Бран — это я. Молчите, молчите, сам догадаюсь. В королевский замок путь держите?

— Да.

— Ну и славно. Не вы, юноша, первый, не вы и последний… Значит, времени у меня особенно нет, так что вот вам: завтра, как солнце встанет, ждите меня на заднем дворе. Фургон там будет, крытый. Я отвезу — если, конечно, заплатить есть чем. Ну или поменяться на что. У вашего брата всякие штучки интересные бывают.

Он ненавязчиво покосился на кошель. Гарри достал серебро Олвен — предусмотрительно оставив в кармане больше половины. Трактирщик схватил одну монету и попробовал на зуб.

— Хм. За это могу и на ночлег пустить, — заявил он. — И вдобавок эля кружку, пирога мясного шмат добрый и табаку на пару трубочек. Не бойтесь, еда чистая, с памятью у вас беды не случится. А ежели ещё монетку пожалуете, могу и девку прислать — постельку погреть… ну или пацана.

Гарри с трудом удержал себя в образе усталого, но доброжелательного путника.

— Благодарю, последнее не обязательно, — сказал он.

— Пацана не обязательно? — ехидно спросил трактирщик. 

От необходимости отвечать Гарри спасла девчонка на помосте: она повернулась спиной и, задрав юбку до поясницы, показала разгорячённой толпе маленький зад, похожий на две белые фасолины. Раздался общий восторженный рёв, девчонка опустила юбку и моментально смылась, а зрители побрели обратно за столы, на ходу громко комментируя увиденное и строя предположения, что можно проделать с этими самыми «фасолинами», имея в запасе немного лишнего серебра. Воображение у обитателей Авалона поистине не знало границ, и Гарри торопливо уткнулся носом в поданную трактирщиком кружку. Уши опять горели; он со злостью подумал, что с этим надо что-то делать.

— Кого ищете, сударь? — послышался рядом хриплый голос. — Невесту, матушку, может, отца? Или… друга сердечного? Я могу поспособствовать. Разумеется, за плату. Умеренную.

Гарри вздрогнул. Рядом с ним восседал на высоком табурете скелетообразный человек в длинной льняной накидке. Его костлявое лицо было неподвижно, но глаза смотрели на Гарри жадно и как-то неприятно — этот взгляд напомнил ему Мундугуса Флетчера.

— О чём вы? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну, вы же пришли сюда искать свою потерю, верно? 

Гарри замер. Это странное создание, то ли фейри, то ли человек, было неприятным и явно опасным, но в этот момент он даже не думал об опасности — в груди снова, как золотая рыбка, заплескалась надежда.

— Я вам помогу. Вы…

Послышался хлопок, и скелетообразный мешком свалился с табурета. Вокруг загремел хохот. Перегнувшийся через стойку трактирщик потирал правую руку и скалился.

— А ну, вон пошёл, упырь кладбищенский! — рявкнул он. — Ещё одного дурачка хочешь заполучить? Сказано было, не ходи сюда, трупожор!

Скелетообразный злобно зашипел и растаял в воздухе. Трактирщик оглядел ошалелого Гарри и заявил:

— Нашёл с кем разговаривать, с анку! Эти сволочи ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы свежатинки отведать. Завел бы тебя куда-нибудь, да и костей не оставил. Ешь давай и спать вали отсюдова. Второй этаж, комнату любую выбирай. Но деньги вперёд!

Гарри медленно сунул руку в карман, вынул несколько монеток. Трактирщик сгреб серебро и со стуком поставил перед Гарри тарелку с пирогом и новую кружку.

— Ешь, мальчик, — сказал он неожиданно ласково. — И выпей. Завтра отоспишься, поедешь, куда хотел… И не веди ты ни с кем разговоров тут. Зеленый же совсем.

Гарри благодарно кивнул — он уже пришёл в норму и теперь ругательски ругал себя за глупую доверчивость. Пирог оказался вкусным и сытным, эль — терпким и сладковатым. Посетители трактира по-прежнему не обращали на Гарри внимания — видимо, гости с «той стороны» тут уже бывали, и они не рассчитывали ни на что новое. Гарри исподтишка разглядывал их. Тут были и обычные люди — правда, одетые, как в средневековье, — и разнообразные фейри. Гарри сумел опознать брауни, кобольдов и даже пака. Один из столов занимали бородатые человечки в суконных куртках с висящими у пояса лампами — похоже, это были настоящие горные гномы. У окна сидел горбатый карлик в длинном плаще и беседовал с двумя светловолосыми парнями, чьи рубашки почему-то усеивали влажные пятна, а пальцы были длинны, как щупальца. Попадались и женщины — как человеческие, так и нет: уже знакомые банши и зубастые богарты, красотки в длинных туниках, опоясанных гирляндами листьев, крохотные крылатые старушки. Между столами сновали девушки в венках, вроде той, что плясала под волынку, и разносили всякую снедь и выпивку.

— Эй, Бран! — крикнул вдруг один из гномов, глядя в окно. — Принимай высоких гостей! Королевская гвардия к тебе пожаловала.

Трактирщик подскочил на месте.

— Девки! Шевелитесь! — рявкнул он и кинулся к стене, чтобы открыть свежую бочку эля. 

Служанки с весёлым визгом бросились врассыпную: одна — протирать столы в углу, вторая — за стойку, принимать у хозяина бутылки и серебряные кубки. Остальные просто растаяли в воздухе. Со двора послышался стук копыт, резкие отрывистые голоса и хохот. Дверь с силой стукнула о стену, и в трактир ввалился огромного роста человек в черном плаще, отделанном серебром. За ним следовали двое ростом поменьше, но в таких же плащах. Волосы у всех были перехвачены узкими обручами. От вошедших остро пахло лесом и костром, на их поясах лязгали мечи, а высокие сапоги позвякивали шпорами. 

— Приветствуем благородных рыцарей! — заорали гуляки, все как один вздымая вверх стаканы и кружки. — Здоровье гвардии ее величества!

Огромный детина осклабился и лениво помахал рукой в кожаной перчатке. Все трое прошли к стойке. Трактирщик толкнул вперёд служанку с подносом, рыцари до дна осушили кубки, а самый высокий на закуску смачно расцеловал подавальщицу. Раскрасневшаяся служанка стрельнула в него глазами и немедленно налила ещё.

— На стол неси, — весело сказал детина. — Здорово, Бран, старый ты хрыч. Вино у тебя всегда отменное — за что и ценим. Прикажи-ка своим сбегать во двор — у меня за седлом кабанчик разделанный, жаркого хотим. Ну и винца побольше. 

— С удачной охотой, милостивый государь Атти, и вас, господа, — трактирщик поклонился и жестом отослал служанку. — А где сир Канис?

— Капитан во дворе задержаться изволили, — снова осклабился детина. — Конь у него содрал подкову, так что кузнецу вашему страх внушает… Ну, ладно, прикажи своим мокрохвостым красоткам подать нам вина и закусок. Пошли, ребята, а то я себе об седло всю задницу отбил.

Рыцари, звеня и грохоча, направились к дальнему столу, где уже суетились служанки. Гарри с любопытством разглядывал блестящие ножны мечей и кинжалы на поясах. Ощущение сказочности происходящего нахлынуло с новой силой: конечно, это были далеко не легендарные рыцари Круглого Стола, но один вид этих вояк повергал его в смешной и немного стыдный мальчишеский восторг. Он даже не заметил, как снова распахнулась дверь, и опомнился, только когда в трактире наступила тишина. Бран низко поклонился и прогудел:

— Мое почтение благородному сиру Канису.

Гарри оглянулся — и окаменел. Кружка выскользнула из его пальцев, часть эля выплеснулась, заливая остатки пирога, но он этого даже не заметил.

— Доброго вечера, почтенный Бран, — произнёс спокойный голос, знакомый до мучительной рези в груди. — Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.

Трактир качнулся и поплыл перед глазами Гарри. Жёлтый свет свечей померк, а фигура вошедшего и его лицо проступили во тьме отчётливо, будто на фотографии — знакомые и незнакомые одновременно. Дело было не в непривычной одежде и свисающем с пояса мече. Гарри помнил этого человека совсем другим — исхудалым, бледным, напряжённым, — и спокойная уверенная стать вкупе с неожиданной молодостью красивого лица поразили его настолько, что перехватило дыхание. Он моргал, не понимая, почему всё вокруг расплывается как в тумане, потом сообразил и торопливо утёр слёзы. Трактир по-прежнему гомонил и звенел кружками, а тот, чьё появление ввергло Гарри в такой шок, исчез. Мелькнула ужасная мысль: мне почудилось. Гарри нервно огляделся по сторонам.

— Парень, чего ты? — с удивлением спросил Бран.

Гарри не слышал его. Задыхаясь от безумного восторга, он смотрел в дальний угол — туда, где хохотали и звенели кубками рыцари. Загорелый профиль, длинные волосы, небрежно отброшенные назад, серебряный обруч на них, лающий смех, который он узнал с первой ноты даже в шуме трактира… Гарри смотрел на Сириуса и кусал дрожащие губы.

Он. Господи, это же он. Никаких сомнений.

Первая мысль была простой — вскочить и сломя голову броситься вперёд. Гарри уже привстал, но заметил взгляд трактирщика и заставил себя остаться на месте: рыцари могли принять его движение за агрессию, а объяснять, в чём дело, с приставленным к горлу мечом было бы затруднительно. Он схватил полупустую кружку с элем, осушил её и вновь посмотрел на дальний стол. Сириус сидел вполоборота к Гарри и лениво отхлёбывал из кубка. На его колене примостилась одна из служанок — она подливала Сириусу вино, поигрывая прядью блестящих чёрных волос, выбившейся из-под обруча. Гарри почувствовал странное раздражение.

— Станцуешь мне, Линора? — прогромыхал здоровенный Атти. — Я тебе тогда кабаний хвост подарю! От сглаза, говорят, хорошее средство.

Девчонка презрительно сморщила нос и что-то прощебетала — Гарри разобрал только «без надобности» и «сиру капитану». Атти заржал в голос.

— Губа-то не дура! Капитану любая станцует, что за хвост, что за…

Дальнейшее потонуло в общем хохоте. Гарри лихорадочно размышлял, как, не привлекая всеобщего внимания, подобраться к столу, и вдруг вздрогнул всем телом. Сириус, видимо, почувствовал его взгляд и повернулся. Он в упор смотрел на Гарри через плечо служанки и молчал. Издалека Гарри не особенно хорошо различал выражение его лица, но одно видел чётко: радости узнавания на этом лице не было. Сердце у него сжалось. Сириус нахмурил брови и что-то сказал — сидящая на его колене девчонка завертела головой, вновь поморщилась и встала. Через несколько секунд она уже стояла у стойки — оглядела Гарри от макушки до пят, фыркнула и пробормотала то ли одобрительно, то ли завистливо:

— Глазищи-то… из болотных духов, что ли?

— Человек он, — ответил Бран вместо растерявшегося Гарри. — Пришлый. По одёже не догадалась?

— Дела мне больше нет, чем всяких рассматривать! — Девчонка оскалила мелкие, необычайно острые зубки. — А ты, хоть и пришлый, иди туда. Благородный сир Канис тебя милостиво к столу ихнему просят. И менее чем за два серебряных не соглашайся — неча нам тут цены сбивать.

— Ты что несёшь, дура? — процедил Бран. Девчонка клацнула челюстями, как щука.

— Ой, дядюшка Бран… видно ж по нему — целка. А рыцари тоже деньгам счет знают. Вон господин Атти…

Гарри резко встал. Намёки этой чёртовой девки наполнили его невыразимым бешенством. Он вразвалочку прошёл через трактир и остановился прямо перед Сириусом. Голова кружилась, во горле было сухо, как в пустыне.

— Звали, благородный сир Канис? — спросил он звонким от ярости голосом. 

Внутри слабо шевельнулась надежда — сейчас глупое недоразумение разрешится, на плечи, как когда-то, на Гриммо, лягут знакомые руки… Ничего подобного. Сириус просто смотрел на Гарри. Глаза его блестели, и на загорелом лице казались необычайно яркими.

— Присядь, юноша. Как твое имя?

Гарри ответил. И увидел с бессильным ужасом, что Сириус остался невозмутим.

— Гарри? А моё имя, как я заметил, тебе известно. Рядом со мной благородные рыцари Атти, Бор и Лирен — мы служим королеве Мэб, владычице этого края. А ты, судя по виду, с той стороны? 

Гарри словно накрыло мантией-невидимкой — мир вокруг стремительно выцвел. Взгляд Сириуса был каким угодно: подбадривающим, любопытным, оценивающим, задумчивым — но при этом абсолютно чужим. Сириус повторил вопрос, Гарри через силу кивнул и почти упал на свободный табурет. Служанка тотчас поставила перед ним кубок и подала тарелку, на которой исходил соком кусок горячего мяса. Рыцари притихли, разглядывая Гарри — один равнодушно, второй с интересом, а здоровенный Атти — с откровенной насмешкой.

— Чего заробел, парень? — спросил он. — Не тушуйся, лучше перекуси. И чего вас всех, которые с того берега, словно тролльей дубиной пристукнуло?.. Капитан, ты глянь, как на тебя таращится. Понравился, видать.

Его сосед, молодой рыцарь с узким смуглым лицом, прищурился и хмыкнул:

— Я его понимаю.

— Вир тут говорил, что ему конюх ещё один нужен. Эй, капитан, предложи пареньку работу! — прогудел третий рыцарь, подмигивая Сириусу.

— Мысль дельная, — Атти хрюкнул, как боров, — одно ведь удовольствие — этакому милашке своего… хм… скакуна доверить. Главное, чтоб он побыстрей того скакуна объезжать выучился.

— Ну, эту науку постичь нетрудно… ежели наставник опытный.

— И заботливый…

— И ласковый…

— Га-га-га!

Гарри передёрнуло от дружного ржания. Он скрипнул зубами, напрягся, и тут же услышал резкий голос:

— Хватит.

Сириус говорил неодобрительно, веско. Рыцари тотчас заткнулись и склонили головы над тарелками.

— Не пугайся, юноша. Давно ты здесь? Как попал, через холм?

Гарри всё ещё не верил, что его не узнали. Он беспомощно посмотрел Сириусу в глаза, вновь не нашёл там того, чего так страстно жаждал, и прошептал почти неслышно:

— Ты меня не узнаёшь?

Сириус нахмурился. Его спутники оставили в покое мясо и вновь воззрились на Гарри.

— Чего-чего? — спросил Атти. — Вы знакомы?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Сириус, — я вижу этого юношу впервые. Но он, как я понимаю, другого мнения.

— Ну, они все немного двинутые, кто с той стороны… Парень, ты с чего взял-то, что капитану известен? 

Гарри вновь посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот кивнул, подбадривая, и тогда он заговорил, — сбивчиво, бестолково, забыв о посторонних, с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее заводясь. Дважды отхлёбывал вина из кубка, один раз порывисто схватил Сириуса за руку, но тот спокойно высвободился. Посмотрел на свои пальцы, замер вдруг, болезненно свёл брови, потёр висок… Гарри наблюдал, сжимая кулаки от бессилия. Но ничего не произошло. «Водички бы тебе хлебнуть…», — хрипучий голос Брегена уныло загудел у Гарри в голове. Он совсем пал духом и закончил растерянно:

— И я оказался здесь… а ты всё забыл.

Рыцари молчали, поглядывая то на него, то на задумчивого Сириуса. Атти кашлянул.

— Парень, — сказал он с жалостью, — ты обознался. Какие четыре года? Канис здесь родился, здесь и живёт — на моих глазах его и в рыцари посвящали, и до капитана он дослужился… И ни из какой Арки не вылезал, что ещё за бред? Ты…

— Он просто всё забыл! — отчаянно выкрикнул Гарри. — Вы не понимаете!

— Ну, дурной, — крякнул рыцарь и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Сириус коротко повёл рукой. Атти тут же закрыл рот.

— Вот что, — знакомый голос звучал мягко, но Гарри очень хорошо различал в нем стальные нотки. — Послушай меня, юноша. Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я не знаю тебя. И если ты пришел сюда за мной — это совершенно напрасно. Мой дом здесь, моя жизнь тоже, другой я не видел, да и не хочу видеть. Но если тебе нужна помощь и защита — я готов выполнить свой долг. Пожелаешь вернуться к воротам — мы сопроводим тебя. Та дорога довольно опасна, благодари судьбу, что прошёл её целым и невредимым. Атти, это ведь из Дубровника присылали вчера голубя?

— Угу, — буркнул рыцарь. — Троллей там видели, четверых, между прочим. А у этого дурачка даже кинжала при себе нет.

— Вот и я об этом. Так что думай, юноша. — Сириус вдруг взял Гарри за подбородок, повернул его лицо к свету. — Ты ещё почти дитя. Думаю, наилучшим для тебя будет вернуться в свой мир.

Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза, обмирая от ощущения теплых пальцев на коже. Это тепло пронизало его насквозь и вдруг стремительно выдернуло из топи безнадёжности и нежелания осмыслить то, что случилось, — в груди стало горячо, сердце сжалось в твёрдый, напряжённый комок.

— Ты можешь мне помочь, капитан, — сказал Гарри, отстраняясь. — Я хочу попасть к королеве Мэб.

Сириус прищурился.

— Если ты желаешь говорить с ней насчёт меня...

— ...То помощь мне уже не будет твоим долгом?

— Хорош! — присвистнул Атти после пары секунд тишины. Сириус посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, потом обернулся к Гарри. Тот не отвёл глаз. Сириус усмехнулся.

— Будь по-твоему, юноша.

— Меня зовут Гарри.

— Что ж, Гарри, мы поедим и отправимся в путь. Надеюсь, ты умеешь ездить верхом?

— И даже летать, — бросил Гарри зло, вспомнив Клювокрыла. По губам Сириуса скользнула улыбка.

— Ну-ну… Посмотрим.

Служанка подлила Гарри вина, но теперь он не мог даже пить — просто сидел и смотрел, как ест Сириус. Уверенные жесты крепких рук были знакомыми — и совершенно чужими. Лающий смех звучал непривычно резко. Движения казались чересчур плавными. Лицо слишком молодым. Улыбка стала насмешливой и совершенно лишилась той горечи, которую Гарри помнил. Это было как с детской картинкой «найди десять отличий», только отличий была сотня. Иногда Гарри казалось, что это сон или безумие — в какой-то момент ему даже захотелось схватить Сириуса за плечо, чтобы убедиться: всё происходит на самом деле. Как ни странно, его успокоил Атти. Он больше не шутил, лишь поглядывал на Гарри с любопытством и, пожалуй, опаской. Потом осторожно толкнул его локтем — Сириус как раз заговорил с подошедшим к столу гномом.

— А ты смелый парнишка, — заметил Атти, — я бы не рискнул связываться с нашим капитаном, когда он разговаривает этаким тоном. 

— Что так? — спросил Гарри почти равнодушно. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от волос Сириуса — они укрывали спину ниже лопаток, в гладких тёмных прядях не было ни единой нити седины. 

— Боюсь, — усмехнулся Атти. — Придет ночью...

— …превратится в волкодава и перегрызет глотку. — Гарри был не настроен слушать очередные паскудные шуточки. 

Атти вздрогнул и покосился на него с изумлением.

— А это… откуда знаешь? — растерянно спросил он. Гарри глянул в его ошарашенное лицо и почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения — страшная мысль, что Сириус на самом деле не Сириус, а двойник, исчезла без следа.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил он.

— Хм… — пойду, лошадей надо проверить, — буркнул Атти и встал из-за стола, поманив за собой одного из спутников. Сириус коротко глянул ему вслед, потом, хмурясь, посмотрел на Гарри и тоже поднялся.

— Пора.

Он бросил на стол плату, кивнул Брану и пошёл к дверям. Вокруг шумели и желали «благородным господам» доброго пути. Гарри старался не отставать, тем более что на пятки ему наступал третий спутник Сириуса — и что-то в его движениях настораживало, щекотало затылок ощущением опасности. В темных сенях Гарри беззвучно расстегнул кобуру, но едва его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукояти браунинга, как локти вдруг заломили за спину. Гарри со всей силы пнул нападающего в голень, тот хрипло рявкнул и на миг ослабил захват — этого мига хватило, чтобы отпрыгнуть в сторону. Что-то загрохотало и покатилось, дверь сеней широко распахнулась, и в слабом свете фонарей Гарри увидел три тени. Он вскинул руку, предохранитель щёлкнул, и одновременно блеснули широкие лезвия мечей.

— Руку опусти! — заревела одна из теней голосом Атти.

Палец Гарри так и плясал на курке. Останавливали его лишь две вещи: то, что одной из теней был Сириус — и то, что, несмотря на тринадцать патронов в магазине, он рисковал лишиться головы после первого же выстрела. Внезапно раскрылась вторая дверь — из трактира, — и Гарри оглушил дикий вой. Он ещё успел подумать, что ненавидит банши, а потом кубарем скатился с крыльца, путаясь в чьих-то ногах и руках. Вой вдруг захлебнулся, на смену ему пришёл разъярённый голос Брана:

— Дура беспутная, чего взвыла?! Все кружки побились, окно… Высокие Холмы, что ж это делается?!

Куча-мала из четырёх благородных рыцарей и Гарри распалась в стороны. Он не успел и глазом моргнуть, как браунинг выбили из его руки. Потом Гарри поволокли куда-то — вокруг всё ходило ходуном, в ушах звенело, голова кружилась, и понять, что происходит, было невозможно. Когда звон чуть-чуть унялся, Гарри обнаружил, что лежит на земле, а над головой раздаются шумные вздохи и тихая брань. Пахло конюшней.

— Брана успокой. Скажи, недоразумение вышло, всё в порядке, — отрывисто произнёс Сириус. — Счастье наше, что банши молодая.

— Молодая… — прохрипел Атти и присовокупил слово, которое вряд ли обрадовало бы банши любого возраста, — Но этому хватило. Тоже счастье. Думаю, он все же не врёт — пришлый, и тут недавно. Иначе не вырубило б так. Но откуда знает-то, а, капитан?

— Что знает?

— Так я потому сигнал и подал на выход. Про дар он твой знает, про пёсье обличье. Сам сказал.

— Не может быть. — Голос Сириуса стал ледяным. Гарри вяло помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть звон из уха, как щенок — пчелу.

— Я же говорю — мы знакомы, — пробормотал он. — Ты просто ничего не помнишь…

Его не слушали.

— Капитан, надо его к королеве. Пусть она разберется, кто он и чего знает. Да побыстрее. 

— Ты прав. Седлайте лошадей, а этого тащите ко мне. Бор, свяжи его, пока не очухался. Через два часа будем в замке.

Небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами, и Гарри понял, что его, как хренову похищенную девицу, перекинули лицом вниз через спину лошади. Связанные руки и ноги болтались в воздухе, а по заднице отвратительно и нагло шарили чужие пальцы. Он хрипло вскрикнул, затрепыхался, пытаясь соскользнуть вниз, но получил ребром ладони по шее — и на некоторое время утратил интерес к происходящему.

— Лир, оставь его! — рыкнул где-то наверху Сириус. Пальцы тотчас исчезли. — Нашёл время!

— Извини, капитан. Больно вид хорош.

Сириус что-то раздраженно пробормотал и свистнул — Гарри почувствовал, как дрогнул лошадиный бок. Послышалось гиканье и топот копыт. Гарри затошнило. Мерное покачивание и звон в голове слились в какую-то дикую пляску, и вскоре темнота окончательно сомкнулась над ним. Последним ощущением стала боль в бедре, куда упиралось твёрдое колено Сириуса.

 

ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ

Сознание включалось постепенно. Сперва безмолвная тьма впустила звуки — свист ветра и звонкое цоканье подков; потом запахло жаркой кислятиной, и сразу же появилась резь под рёбрами и отвратительная тяжесть во лбу. Зрение вернулось самым последним — из пустоты выплыла мощёная булыжником дорога, мелькание копыт и высокий чёрный сапог. Острозубая звёздочка шпоры тускло блестела в свете луны и дробилась на десятки серебряных пятен.

Гарри пошевелился. В висках чугунными шарами каталась боль, передавленный чем-то твёрдым живот разрывало на части. Он дёрнул связанными руками, застонал, и на спину ему легла тяжёлая рука — придавила, черти б её взяли, и вызвала новую вспышку боли, от которой неожиданно прояснилось в голове. Гарри разом осознал, где находится, кто с ним и почему он висит кверху задницей, уткнувшись носом в пахучий лошадиный бок. По всему телу пронеслась пылающая волна бешенства. Гарри рванулся изо всех сил, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под руки. Послышалось испуганное ржание, скрип седла и возглас:

— Тихо! Уймись, ну!

—Капитан, да тресни ты его по башке!

— Лежать, троллев сын! Лежать, я сказал!

В воротник куртки вцепились пальцы, сгребли как щенка, за шиворот, и Гарри окончательно вышел из себя. Он снова рванулся; перед глазами всё кружилось, в горле першило от острой вони конского пота, но было плевать — так велика была его ярость. Рот полнился чем-то горьким, горячим, и он точно знал, что это не рвота. Лошадь взбрыкнула и, дико заржав, встала на дыбы. Гарри, как мог, сгруппировавшись, соскользнул вниз и успел откатиться в сторону — чуть ли не в дюйме от его виска ударило по булыжнику тяжёлое копыто. Всю левую сторону тела терзала боль, особенно сильно ныло плечо, на которое он приземлился. Гарри зашипел — никакие членораздельные слова не шли с языка, — напряг связанные запястья, но верёвки только сильнее впились в них. Он отчаянно дёрнул ногами — тот же результат.

— Ах ты, сволочь!

Луна заливала улицу мертвенно-голубым светом, и знакомое лицо, выражающее одновременно удивление и злость, было бледным, как лицо мраморной статуи. Сириус, припадая на правую ногу, шёл к Гарри. Атти шагал следом за ним, на ходу вытаскивая из ножен кинжал. За их спинами Бор и Лирен успокаивали храпящих коней. Гарри оскалил зубы в ненавидящей улыбке. Горечь, которая переполняла его рот, вдруг стекла в грудь и забурлила там раскалённой лавой, а перед глазами заплясали алые пятна. Он выдохнул — и магия рванулась наружу, разрывая скрутившие Гарри путы, разбрасывая людей в стороны, как бессильных кукол, выбивая из них крики и ругательства. Лошади снова истерически заржали, приплясывая и вырывая из рук рыцарей поводья. Захлопали окна, послышались испуганные голоса. Гарри дёрнулся — ошмётки верёвок упали на мостовую — и вскочил.

Атти лежал навзничь у стены одного из домов и глухо рычал, пытаясь встать. Лирен и Бор метались поодаль, кашляли и хрипло свистели — видимо, звали убежавших в страхе коней. Сириус медленно поднимался с земли. Его здорово шатало, растрёпанные волосы спадали на лицо, дыхание было громким и хриплым. Но он уже успел вытащить меч. Гарри, плохо соображая, что делает, шагнул вперёд. Под ботинком что-то звякнуло — это оказался кинжал Атти. Гарри поднял его, подошёл к Сириусу ещё ближе и швырнул кинжал ему под ноги. 

Тело было пустым и лёгким, словно вместе с выбросом магии из него вымело всё — всё, до последней капли. Не осталось ни гнева, ни боли, ни растерянности, ни того ослепляющего восторга, который Гарри ощутил, сидя за стойкой в трактире Брана… Он сглотнул горькую слюну и облизал губы.

— Си… Сир Канис. У меня был друг. Он попал сюда, я знаю это точно, и когда ваша королева скажет мне, что с ним произошло, я уйду, — отчеканил он. — И никогда не вернусь, даю слово. Ты отвезешь меня к ней. Ясно?

Сириус смотрел на него потемневшими расширенными глазами. Гарри заметил, что в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то, чего он уже не ждал — и удивился, до какой степени это стало неважным. Из окон по-прежнему слышались голоса разбуженных горожан, кто-то вопил, что надо бежать за стражей, но поднявшийся наконец Атти вышел под свет фонаря и рявкнул, что бежать никуда не надо, а недовольные могут наутро принести жалобу её величеству. Похоже, его узнали: раздались торопливые хлопки ставень, и всё стихло. Бор и Лирен, тихо ругаясь, подвели лошадей. Сириус всё молчал, не сводя с Гарри глаз.

— Откуда ты знаешь о моём даре? — хрипло спросил он наконец и вытер перчаткой кровь со щеки.

— Капитан, — осторожно сказал Атти, подходя поближе, - может…

— Молчать.

Сириус даже не повернулся. Он смотрел на Гарри так, будто кроме него сейчас никого и ничего не было.

— Отвечай.

— Я уже говорил тебе, откуда. Ты не поверил.

— Это не мог быть я.

Гарри устало потер лицо руками. Выброс магии оказался слишком силён, его снова подташнивало, и волнами накатывала слабость.

— Отвези меня к королеве, капитан, — сказал он глухо. — Больше мне ничего от тебя не надо.

— Может он это… тоже из банши? — поинтересовался Атти, морщась и потирая ушибленную руку. — В ушах, сука, до сих пор звенит. Хотя от банши бы обереги сработали… Что ж ты за скотина такая, парень? Башку бы тебе отсечь, да не мучиться.

— Он маг, — сухо сказал Сириус, принимая у Бора поводья. — Маг с той стороны — я слыхал, что они способны атаковать таким способом, но случается это помимо их воли. Проводники, которыми они обуздывают свою магию, у нас теряют силу. Так что сомневаюсь, что он способен ударить снова.

Это небрежное «у нас» доконало Гарри — слишком хорошо оно показывало, что Сириус считает себя частью этого чёртова мира. Он обессиленно опустился на корточки и замер. Над головой звучали раздражённые голоса, Атти что-то втолковывал Сириусу. Тот молчал, потом отрывисто пробормотал: «Разберёмся». Зацокали по камням копыта. Гарри с трудом встал и охнул от боли, схватившись за левый бок. Сквозь дурноту он различил протянутую руку Сириуса и отпрянул в непонятном испуге.

— Если ты сломал рёбра, то свалишься с лошади, — буднично и спокойно сказал Сириус.

— Я в порядке, — буркнул Гарри, растирая плечо.

— Дай мне посмотреть.

 

Гарри вдруг стало всё равно. Он безразлично кивнул, опустил руки. Сириус осторожно провёл ладонями по его телу, ощупал бока, и это мягкое, но уверенное движение оказалось приятным. Знакомым. Гарри посмотрел в блестящие серые глаза и тут же отвернулся. Нет. Нет, надо просто перестать надеяться. Перед ним стоял не Сириус Блэк, а всего лишь сир Канис — гвардейский капитан королевы Мэб.

— Большой беды я не вижу. Поедешь со мной. На коня взобраться сможешь?

— Да. Только… — Гарри посмотрел на свой пояс, — как я понимаю, мой кошель у кого-то из вас? Там… снадобья. Мне хотелось бы воспользоваться одним из них.

— Хлебнёт дряни своей, да и превратится… в дракона, скажем! — рыкнул Атти. — А мы даже без лат!

Сириус усмехнулся.

— Латы нам не помогут. Вспомни Ательстана.

— Тьфу, капитан, не напоминай даже! Неделю потом жаркое не ел.

— Дай ему, что просит.

Атти полез в седельную сумку и, скривившись, бросил Гарри кошель. Гарри порылся в нём — как и ожидалось, ни ножа, ни браунинга не было. Выругавшись про себя, он достал склянку с Восстанавливающим, отпил половину и почувствовал, как возвращаются силы. Сириус молча наблюдал за ним. Гарри протянул ему фиал.

— Хочешь?

Он неловко кивнул на повреждённую ногу Сириуса. Тот медленно покачал головой. Гарри запечатал склянку и вернул кошель Атти. 

— Я готов.

— Сядешь мне за спину.

— Капитан, а может, он из кладбищенских духов? — Атти всё не мог успокоиться. — Кровососов каких-нибудь. Перервёт тебе шейную жилу — и поминай как звали.

— Лошадь его не боялась. — Сириус, прихрамывая, забрался в седло и поманил Гарри. Тот уцепился за его протянутую руку и залез следом. От чёрного плаща пахло чем-то терпким, между растрепавшихся прядей белел над воротником кусочек обнажённой шеи… Гарри захотелось закрыть глаза.

— Держись за меня, — бросил Сириус.

…На гиппогрифе или тестрале ездить было много проще, чем на лошади. Гарри ерзал по скользкому крупу, напрягал колени и вспоминал стремительный, плавный полёт крылатых коней — слова Атти об отбитой заднице, увы, оказались правдой. Стало немного легче, лишь когда город остался позади, и лошади перешли на рысь. Широкая пыльная дорога в свете луны казалась серой. Гарри бездумно перебирал пальцами складки плаща, ощущая грудью тепло спины Сириуса. Было очень странно обнимать этого чужого человека, в котором где-то неизмеримо глубоко был — да был ли? — свой. Перед глазами навязчиво вертелась одна и та же картина: дом на Гриммо, улыбка Сириуса, его взгляд при встрече или прощании… Теперь всё это казалось таким далёким, что было больно дышать.

Они проехали небольшой лес, потом спящее поле — то ли ржаное, то ли пшеничное, Гарри не разобрал. Потом миновали деревеньку; дремлющий на вышке крестьянский парень подскочил, заслышав конский топот, свесился вниз и сонным голосом поприветствовал «благородных господ». Снова потянулись поля. Атти скакал рядом, то и дело косясь на Гарри — лицо его было мрачнее тучи. Гарри не обращал внимания. Он думал о том, что ждёт его дальше. Теперь рыцари знали, что, даже безоружный, Гарри способен причинить ощутимый вред. Скорее всего, для начала он окажется в какой-нибудь темнице… да и чёрт с ним.

За полями вновь начался лес, а потом чередой пошли холмы — дорога то взлетала вверх, то круто уходила вниз, и кони ступали осторожно. Гарри вдруг показалось, что вокруг посветлело. Он поднял голову, замер и судорожно вздохнул. С вершины очередного холма было видно, что дорога, расширяясь, переходит в мощёную белым камнем аллею, окружённую гигантскими дубами. Кроны дубов переливались миллионами изумрудных и бирюзовых огоньков. Аллея вела к замку, перед великолепием которого мерк даже Хогвартс — вверх вздымались изящные стрельчатые башни, крепостные стены из полупрозрачного зеленоватого камня светились нежным, рассеянным светом. Когда подъехали ближе, Гарри заметил, что вместо рва замок окружён гигантским кольцом цветущих роз. Кусты была по плечо всадникам, пунцовые и белоснежные цветы склоняли вниз огромные головки. Заросли раскрылись, пропуская рыцарей к воротам, двое дозорных в серебряных латах отсалютовали им, а потом распахнули огромные, мелодично звенящие створки. За воротами дубовая аллея продолжилась. У подножия деревьев тоже расстилался живой ковёр из роз — их запах пропитывал воздух, но тяжёлым не был — скорее лёгким, едва уловимым. Гарри вдохнул аромат полной грудью и слабо улыбнулся.

— Что, хорошо? — пробасил вдруг Атти. 

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на него. Свирепый рыцарь королевы Мэб, казалось, утратил все свои подозрения. Он тоже улыбался — спокойно, умиротворённо.

— Хорошо же, а?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри.

— Розы её величества, — вздохнул Атти. — Они растут только здесь. Заметил, как спокойно стало на душе? Даже на драконов действуют… в общем, на всех, кроме троллей. А жаль. Можно бы было их обучить работе — дороги бы прокладывали, а не людей жрали. Знаешь, парень, вот я сейчас еду и думаю — может, ты и правда ничего плохого не хотел? Может, я сам виноват, что у меня левая рука в перчатку не влазит?

 

— Кончай болтать, Атти, — сказал Сириус. Голос у него был мягкий, немного печальный. Атти снова вздохнул.

— Как скажешь, капитан.

Дубовая аллея закончилась, и всадников обступили яблони. Одни были покрыты пахучими бело-розовыми цветами, ветви других гнулись под тяжестью яблок — красных, золотистых, нежно-зелёных. Гарри смотрел на этот волшебный сад во все глаза. Меж яблонь там и сям виднелись пристройки — похожие на холмы домики с закруглёнными крышами, увитыми плющом, — а впереди возвышался замок. Рыцари въехали на широкий двор, освещённый серебристыми шарами фонарей, и спешились. В центре двора журчал фонтан — Атти зачерпнул из огромной мраморной раковины воды и, устало вздохнув, смочил лоб. Откуда-то выскочила четверка мальчишек в разноцветных куртках. Они низко поклонились, забрали у рыцарей поводья и повели лошадей прочь.

— Скребком как следует поработай, — бросил Атти вслед одному, — не то я завтра твою задницу ножнами отскребу!

— А говоришь, на душе спокойно, — устало буркнул Лирен. Атти раскрыл было рот, но его опередил мягкий голос:

— Не забывай, дитя, запах королевских роз здесь много слабее, чем на внешнем круге защиты.

Рыцари склонили головы. Гарри на всякий случай последовал их примеру, с любопытством глядя на появившегося во дворе старика — высокого, широкоплечего, с короткой седой бородой и очень смуглой кожей, одетого в длинную белоснежную тунику и такой же плащ. Старик усмехнулся и вдруг погладил Лирена по щеке.

— Да, розы здесь почти не пахнут. Иначе бы замок был полон покоя даже в те дни, когда гвардейцы её величества, откушав горячих напитков, начинают меряться длиной своих клинков.

Его глаза искрились лукавством — Лирен покраснел и неловко улыбнулся. Старик подмигнул и повернулся к Сириусу.

— Вы хорошо позабавились охотой, дитя?

— Превосходно, господин Мерлин.

Сириус говорил дружелюбно, но с явным почтением. А Гарри широко раскрыл глаза — это имя заставило его сердце пуститься в сумасшедший пляс. Он отрывисто вздохнул, разглядывая смуглое лицо старика и его тяжёлый витой посох, потом покосился на подол туники и вдруг вспомнил, как ругалась когда-то Гермиона. Старик тихо рассмеялся.

— Да, дитя, в твоем мире так часто поминают мои штаны, что я уж и сам задумался — не стоит ли примерить этот предмет одежды? Хотя признаюсь тебе по секрету, что туника много удобнее.

Гарри страшно покраснел. Рыцари смотрели на него с любопытством, глаза Сириуса искрились смехом. Мерлин снова улыбнулся.

— Я благодарен вам, дети мои, за помощь нашему гостю. Ступайте, а я займусь юношей — у нас с ним найдётся, о чём побеседовать.

Сириус слегка нахмурился. Мерлин погладил его по плечу.

— Я знаю, дитя, что тебя тревожит, — сказал он мягко. — Оставь эти мысли до утра, отдохни и выспись. Кстати, прилетел новый голубь из Дубровника — дозорный передаст тебе письмо… и обещаю, ты ещё встретишься с этим юношей.

Сириус несколько секунд постоял молча. Потом решительно кивнул, поклонился и, махнув рукой рыцарям, пошёл к замку. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, пока фигуры в чёрных плащах не скрылись из виду. В груди ныло и жгло — Сириус даже не обернулся.

— Больно? — тихо спросил Мерлин.

— А? — Гарри вздрогнул, непонимающе глядя на него.

— Тебя терзает боль, дитя? А не боишься, что она станет только сильнее? Что она поселится в тебе навечно, как живой мертвец в горной пещере, и заживо пожрёт душу? Что, у кого бы ты ни искал тепла, никто не сможет тебя отогреть? Что единственным твоим спутником станет одиночество?

С каждым его словом Гарри опускал голову и всё сильнее и сильнее кусал губы. Только почувствовал вкус крови, он вскинулся и посмотрел на Мерлина в упор.

— Боюсь, - сказал он зло. — Очень боюсь. Но вам меня не отговорить, понимаете? Я хочу видеть вашу королеву. Пожалуйста, очень прошу вас, сэр. Позвольте мне поговорить с ней!

— Ты не лжешь, и это прекрасно… Я не стану отговаривать тебя, дитя, — Мерлин смотрел на Гарри со странной, почти нежной грустью во взгляде. — Конечно же, ты увидишь ее величество. Она знает, что ты здесь, и ждёт тебя. Но прежде надобно отдохнуть — гости с той стороны у нас нечасты, да и торопиться тебе некуда.

— Но…

— Королева примет тебя завтра. Она никогда не отказывает в помощи тем, кто пришел с той стороны. И ей интересно будет узнать поподробней, как обстоят дела в вашем мире и как живут наши собратья.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил домовых эльфов и от души понадеялся, что у королевы нет сказочной привычки отрубать голову за дурные новости.

— Вовсе нет, — Мерлин подмигнул ему. — Королева не наказывает за правду. Только ложь противна ее слуху.

— Дуб у дороги предупреждал меня об этом, — сказал Гарри, сам не зная, зачем.

— Хорошо. Значит, дитя, ты почти готов к встрече с ее величеством… если не считать того, что ты должен отдохнуть и переодеться. И — ты ведь голоден, верно?

— Ну… — Гарри хотел было сказать, что ему не нужен ни отдых, ни еда, — его разрывало от желания побыстрее достичь цели своего путешествия — но вовремя спохватился. — Да, голоден. Очень. Только… 

Он замялся, снова вспомнив о колдовстве из старинных легенд.

— Понимаю. — Мерлин кивнул. — Не тревожься, к ужину подадут обычную пищу. Раз привратник не счёл нужным даровать тебе забвение, ты волен выбирать сам… Следуй же за мной, дитя. Каэр Ллион, пристанище владычицы фейри, примет тебя с почётом.

Огромные двери раскрылись. Мерлин сделал приглашающий жест. Гарри перешагнул порог и ступил на розоватый мрамор пола. Душистый аромат яблок окутал его, голова слегка закружилась. Он блаженно вздохнул. В черных глазах его проводника мелькнула жалость — но может, то был лишь отблеск серебристых фонарей во дворе замка королевы Мэб.

 

ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ

Мерлин и Гарри прошли через огромный холл, охраняемый четвёркой грозного вида гвардейцев, и поднялись по одной из боковых лестниц. В широком коридоре было светло как днём — настенные факелы пылали невиданным, ослепительно-белым пламенем. Мерлин толкнул одну из многочисленных дверей. Гарри увидел маленькую квадратную комнатку, завешанную гобеленами — вытканные на них крестьяне трудолюбиво собирали в корзины разноцветные яблоки. В центре комнатки стоял круглый стол, за ним сидели две лупоглазые девушки, похожие на задумчивых лягушат, и что-то шили. За их работой надзирала высокая старуха с поджатыми губами и — Гарри ошеломлённо моргнул — ярко-зелёной кожей. При виде Мерлина девушки вскочили и низко поклонились.

— Доброго вечера, дети мои. — Мерлин кивнул и повернулся к старухе. — Госпожа Пег, познакомьтесь с гостем её величества. Имя ему Гарри. С дороги юноше не повредит ванна и плотный ужин. Утром я приду за ним.

— Как угодно вашей милости, — буркнула старуха, оскалив клинообразные зубы. — Гарри, стало быть… Ну, идём, гость нежданный.

Девушки беззастенчиво разглядывали Гарри и улыбались до ушей — впрочем, стоило старухе зыркнуть на них, как улыбки увяли, а увенчанные белыми чепчиками головы вновь склонились над шитьём. Мерлин попрощался и ушёл, а Гарри отвели в соседнюю комнату. У окна притулился накрытый к ужину резной столик, подле кровати стояла жестяная ванна. Зеленокожая Пег щёлкнула пальцами, и от воды повалил душистый пар. Потом она подошла к Гарри и без лишних слов начала расстёгивать ему куртку. Гарри шарахнулся прочь.

— Спасибо. Я сам, — торопливо сказал он, мысленно содрогнувшись — неужели эта женщина решила самолично его выкупать?

Пег насмешливо улыбнулась.

— За лодыжки свои, небось, опасаешься? — спросила она. — Не бойся, гостя не трону. Да и великоват ты для дитяти, скажем прямо… великоват.

В голове Гарри забрезжило смутное воспоминание о сказке, в которой речная ведьма с зелёным лицом уволакивала на дно неосмотрительных детишек — схватив их для удобства за ноги. Старуха хмыкнула и указала на кровать, где была аккуратно разложена ночная рубашка из беленого льна.

— Одёжу свою у ванны брось, завтра тебе другая будет дадена, — сообщила она. — Слугу прислать, или справишься?

— Справлюсь, — с облегчением ответил Гарри. — Простите, а где у вас…

Он смутился и помахал рукой, не находя слов. Пег, однако, поняла — она подошла к кровати, вытащила из-под неё сверкающий медный горшок и с усмешкой протянула Гарри. Тот утратил дар речи. Пег полюбовалась выражением его лица, потом снова хмыкнула.

— Заколдовывают их у нас, — снисходительно пояснила она. — Не пугайся, выносить за тобой не потребуется, нужду справишь — всё и исчезнет. Ясно?

— Куда уж ясней, — пробормотал Гарри, сгорая со стыда.

— Ну и славно, гость. Понадобится что — кликни.

Она повернулась и вышла. Гарри торопливо «справил нужду», облегчённо выдохнул и поскорей засунул чёртов горшок обратно под кровать. Потом разделся и полез в воду. К счастью, его никто не потревожил, и омовение, как и ужин, прошли в полном одиночестве. Управившись с удивительно вкусным яблочным пирогом, он сполоснул в остывающей ванне ладони и забрался под одеяло — после еды неудержимо захотелось спать. Сквозь дремоту он видел, как по спальне прошмыгнула одна из лупоглазых девушек, собрала посуду и осторожно задёрнула расшитый белыми цветами полог.

— Доброй ночи, господин, — прошелестел из-за завесы ткани её голосок. Гарри через силу ответил и провалился в сон.

…Ему приснился дом — пустой, тихий и абсолютно незнакомый. Гарри блуждал по нему, разыскивая что-то, заглядывал под столы, распахивал дверцы шкафов, рылся в потрепанных книгах. Дом мрачно наблюдал за ним, но не сопротивлялся, только недовольно поскрипывал половицами. Устав от бесконечной, бессмысленной ходьбы, Гарри махнул рукой, присел на пыльный диван и проснулся.

В комнате пахло мокрой травой и яблоками. Гарри выбрался из-за полога — уже рассвело, но небо было затянуто бледно-серыми тучами и слышалось тихое шуршание дождя. Он посидел немного, вспоминая вчерашний день, потом слез с кровати и взялся за обещанную «одёжу». К счастью, ничего вычурного или незнакомого не было: узкие тёмные штаны, полотняная рубашка, что-то вроде кожаного жилета и пара чулок. Ботинки оказались его собственные, только тщательно вычищенные и натёртые жиром. Едва Гарри завязал шнурки, в дверь постучали. Явилась давешняя девушка с тазом, кувшином холодной воды и, как выяснилось после умывания, с большим редкозубым гребнем. Вооружившись им, она бросилась в атаку на волосы Гарри и быстро привела их в относительный порядок. Он растерянно поблагодарил, девушка хихикнула, поклонилась и убежала, а на смену ей тут же явилась госпожа Пег, повела зелёным носом и велела садиться к столу. Когда Гарри с наслаждением дожёвывал вторую порцию яблочного пирога, дверь тихо скрипнула.

— Доброго тебе утра, дитя.

Гарри торопливо запил пирог молоком, встал и поклонился вошедшему Мерлину. Тот окинул его одобрительным взглядом.

— Новое платье тебе к лицу. Ну что, готов ты предстать перед королевой? Её величество отменила все свои дела — так привлекает её беседа с новым гостем.

Сердце Гарри пустилось вскачь. Он кивнул, и Мерлин поманил его за собой в коридор. Факелы пылали так же ярко, но сейчас их свет был золотисто-желтым. В холле оказалось неожиданно многолюдно — Гарри увидел нескольких гоблинов, группу мужчин в плащах, украшенных медными бляхами, и горделивого, как Люциус Малфой в свои лучшие годы, богато одетого гнома. Гном выпячивал круглое пузо и увивался вокруг стройной рыжеволосой девушки, которая смотрела на него с вымученной улыбкой. Позади маячил ещё один гном — молодой, тощенький, с жидкой бородкой. В руках у него была большая шкатулка. Девушка увидела Мерлина, оживилась и кинулась вперёд.

— Милостивый господин, какая удача! — заговорила она, косясь на разочарованного гнома с таким видом, словно боялась, что он схватит её за подол. — Скажите, ее величество нынче окажет мне честь беседой? Мы с сёстрами мечтаем пригласить её на ежегодное ночное празднество в нашем лесу…

— А я желаю позабавить её величество новыми безделушками! — пропыхтел подошедший гном. — Доброго утра, господин Мерлин… Эй, поди сюда!

Второй гном быстро раскрыл шкатулку — Гарри увидел кучу всякой блестящей дребедени. Мерлин улыбнулся.

— Непременно, госпожа Дейдре, непременно. Королева примет вас. И вас, мастер Провс.

— Вы взгляните, господин, какова работа! — Гном вытянул из кучи что-то, усыпанное сверкающими голубыми камешками, и ткнул Мерлину чуть ли не в нос. — Хороша?

— Превосходна. Все знают, мастер, что в своём цеху вы один из лучших, — доброжелательно ответил Мерлин.

Лицо гнома стало похоже на намасленную оладью. Он стрельнул глазами в рыжеволосую, и на сей раз та ответила ему заинтересованной улыбкой — учитывая, что ростом красотка была выше гнома на две головы, зрелище оказалось забавное. Гарри в очередной раз подумал, что женщины всё-таки странные создания.

Гоблины, что-то бормоча, толпой повалили вперёд. Мерлин поднял руку.

— Господа, ее величество уделит внимание всем, но придётся повременить — нынче у неё гость издалека. Слуги сейчас подадут напитки, а вашу скуку развеет менестрель.

Он повернулся и пошёл к выходу. Гарри следовал за ним, ловя любопытно-недовольные взгляды. Во дворе Мерлин похлопал его по плечу.

— Не пугайся, дитя, ты не будешь мучиться ожиданием. Королева ждёт.

— Какая она? — смущённо спросил Гарри, пока они шли через вымоченный дождём яблоневый сад. 

По лицу Мерлина скользнула улыбка.

— Прекрасная. Мудрая. Бессмертная… А посему, дитя, тебе следует быть осторожным. Помни об этом.

Слово «бессмертная» неожиданно напомнило Гарри о Волдеморте. Он вздрогнул, и Мерлин тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, дитя, твои страхи напрасны. Ни малейшего сходства… Что ж, мы пришли. Зайди внутрь — там ты найдешь ответы на свои вопросы. До встречи, дитя.

Он исчез прямо с того места, где стоял, без хлопка аппарации, без вспышки — просто растаял в воздухе. Гарри помотал головой и шагнул к высокому стеклянному шатру. По голубовато-прозрачным стенам струились дождевые капли, дверь была призывно распахнута. Внутри оказалось тепло и душно. Ноздри защекотала тысяча запахов, по лицу скользнуло что-то гладкое, нежное — Гарри поднял голову и увидел длинную лиану, усеянную алыми колокольчиками. Лиана вновь потянулась к нему. Гарри осторожно отстранил её и огляделся.

Стеклянный шатёр был полон растений. Здесь были и знакомые с уроков гербологии трепетливые кустики, и мандрагора, и аир, и кудрявые заросли жимолости, и разнообразные пальмы, и лианы всех размеров — от толстых, похожих на покойную Нагини, до тонких, как зелёные струны. Под ногами росла пахучая пижма, вереск и белладонна. Гарри пошёл вперёд. Вслед ему перешёптывались сливочно-жёлтые розы — они действительно шептали, тихими и нежными голосами. Проскрипел что-то корявый цапень. Неизвестное деревце, покрытое крупными фиолетовыми бутонами, дрогнуло и зазвенело, словно хрустальное. Голова Гарри кружилась от пряной смеси ароматов. Сквозь звон деревца и шёпот роз вдруг пробился новый звук — весёлое детское хихиканье. Гарри развёл в стороны бахрому серебристого мха, свисавшего с какой-то ветки, и вздрогнул.

В густой, пестревшей необычайно крупными незабудками траве сидела крохотная девочка. Гарри не особенно разбирался в детях, но ему показалось, что такая малышка ещё и ходить толком не должна — пухлые ручки теребили цветы, взгляд ярко-синих глаз был наивным и бессмысленным. Он нервно посмотрел по сторонам. Никого из взрослых поблизости не было, а без присмотра ребенок мог пострадать — к нему уже ползло, мелькая меж незабудок, толстенное щупальце лианы. Гарри рванулся вперёд и отпихнул его носком ботинка. Девочка сдвинула едва заметные бровки и вдруг усмехнулась недетской усмешкой.

— Так лучше?

Гарри моргнул. Девочка исчезла. В траве сидела женщина — тоже синеглазая, с тонким, каким-то кошачьим лицом — на широких скулах пылал розовый румянец, маленький подбородок дрожал от смеха. Женщина легко поднялась, и Гарри увидел, что она совсем невысока ростом. Льняное платье струилось мягкими складками, черные волосы спадали до самой земли, лоб перехватывал серебряный обруч, украшенный крупным сияющим камнем — такого же цвета, что и глаза. Лиана вновь подползла к женщине. Та нагнулась, ловко схватила её и поволокла в сторону. Лиана сопротивлялась, извиваясь, женщина смешно пыхтела и топала ногами. Гарри бросился вперёд и помог обмотать зелёное щупальце вокруг ствола небольшой пальмы. Женщина одарила его улыбкой, и он неожиданно для себя тоже улыбнулся в ответ — так мила она казалась, со своим румянцем, приоткрытым ртом и блестящими глазами. Крошечная тёплая ладонь коснулась его плеча.

— Здравствуй, маленький смертный. Тяжёл был твой путь в моё королевство?

— Не очень. Мне выпадали пути и потяжелее… — ответил Гарри честно и только тут понял, с кем говорит. — …Простите. Здравствуйте, ваше величество.

Он низко поклонился. Королева Мэб провела рукой по его макушке.

— Твои волосы черны, как мои, — сказала она задумчиво. — Но я вижу в них седину. Мёртвые оставили её, являясь тебе ночной порой, мёртвые роняли слёзы на твою голову, маленький смертный… На своём пути ты потерял многих, не так ли?

Гарри вздрогнул. Горло перехватило, он прерывисто вздохнул — и смесь запахов оранжереи вдруг с неистовой силой обрушилась на него. Голова пошла кругом, перед глазами замелькали алые, фиолетовые и зелёные полосы. Внезапно запахи исчезли, стало легко, прохладно, в лёгкие ворвался свежий ветер. Гарри помотал головой, приходя в себя. Стеклянный шатёр пропал — он оказался в овальном беломраморном зале. Огромные круглые окна были распахнуты настежь, за ними ослепительно сияло солнце и плыли по бирюзовому небу редкие облачка. В центре зала стояло на возвышении ажурное серебряное кресло — сидящая в нём Мэб разглядывала Гарри с весёлым любопытством.

— Аромат моих трав для тебя непосилен… пока, — сказала она. — Побеседуем здесь, так будет лучше. У меня много вопросов, и ты ответишь на все. Но прежде я хочу знать, маленький смертный — зачем тебе нужен лучший мой рыцарь?

Гарри молчал. В синеве огромных глаз королевы отражались тени проплывающих облаков; казалось, там одна за другой скользят мысли — странные, непонятные, нечеловеческие.

— Ты, я вижу, и сам этого не понимаешь, — Мэб улыбнулась. — Кого ты ищешь в нём, маленький смертный? Отца? Или брата?

Гарри дёрнулся, вспомнив трактир и тяжёлый взгляд анку. Он торопливо покачал головой.

— Сириус мне не отец и не брат, он мой крестный. И он мой друг! Я… я не знал о его существовании до тринадцати лет. Потом надеялся, что нам дадут пожить вместе. Что у нас будет дом. Он тоже этого хотел. Но ничего не вышло, мы виделись только несколько раз за два года. А потом… потом он попал сюда. 

Слова казались холодными и пустыми, они не отражали и сотой доли того, что горело внутри. Мэб взмахнула угольно-чёрными ресницами и подперла круглым кулачком щёку.

— Крестный, друг, семья… Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, маленький смертный. Зачем тебе сир Канис?

— Это же Сириус, — ответил Гарри, в полной мере сознавая, как беспомощно звучат его слова. 

Королева нахмурилась. Ребячливая гримаска сползла с её лица, глаза потемнели. Гуляющий по залу ветер овеял Гарри холодом.

— Ты вновь не отвечаешь. Попробуем по-другому, маленький смертный. Зачем ты пришёл ко мне?

— Привратник сказал, что видел человека, который превратился в пса и выскочил к Зеркальному морю, — Гарри старался говорить спокойно и уверенно, — и что этот человек наверняка мёртв. Ещё он сказал, что вы сможете указать место, где он умер. И я… я хотел знать.

— Но теперь ты видишь, что он жив, — сказала Мэб с усмешкой. — Жив, и нет больше необходимости искать его могилу. Разве не так?

— Так. Так, но… — Гарри смешался, — но он меня не помнит…

Мэб недовольно поморщилась и вздохнула.

— Значит, ты пришёл сюда, желая, чтобы я помогла ему тебя вспомнить. А чего ты пожелаешь потом, маленький смертный? Чтобы он вернулся с тобой обратно? Ты надеешься его… спасти?

— Да! — резко ответил Гарри, забыв о всякой сдержанности. — Но, как я понимаю, вы его не отпустите. Так ведь?

Он думал, что Мэб разгневается, и был уже готов испытать на себе ярость королевы фейри. Но та только рассмеялась, глядя ему в лицо с прежним любопытством.

— Ты так забавен, маленький смертный. Ты был за порогом, ты держал в руках Дары, что могли сделать тебя властелином ваших земель, ты нашёл в себе силы отказаться от них… и остался таким же, как все люди. Алчным и забавным.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы Сириус жил, — сказал Гарри твёрдо. 

Мэб вдруг хихикнула, как девчонка.

— А скажи мне, — заговорщически прошептала она, подавшись вперёд, — скажи, как выглядит Смерть?

Гарри растерялся. Мэб жадно смотрела на него. Взгляд огромных глаз был неподвижным, сосредоточенным — сейчас владычица Авалона как никогда напоминала кошку перед прыжком.

— Отвечай же, — протянула она почти жалобно.

— Я не уверен. Видел кое-что, но, возможно, это происходило только в моей голове. 

Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, словно ему пришлось публично сообщить о чём-то интимном. Мэб тряхнула головой, камень в её обруче полыхнул ослепительным синим пламенем.

— Стало быть, ты видел смерть воочию, но так и не узнал, что это такое.

Гарри не ответил. Он не понимал, чего добивается это странное создание. Потом устало проговорил:

— Я думал, это одиночество. Но я не был один — меня… ко мне пришли те, кого я любил.

— О… — Мэб небрежно помахала рукой. — То были лишь видения, маленький смертный. Видения, посланные Камнем. Любовь для живых, мёртвым это не нужно — как и охота на кабанов, например.

Гарри вздрогнул от боли, вспомнив лица родителей, Сириуса и Рема в полутьме Запретного Леса. Королева склонила голову набок.

— Ты жив, — сказала она с улыбкой, — как и твой… как и наш сир Канис. Теперь, когда мы это выяснили, ты можешь вернуться домой. Я выделю рыцаря в сопровождение, паром перевезёт тебя на тот берег, и старый Бреген вновь откроет проход между мирами. А сир Канис вовеки пребудет там, где должно… И знай, маленький смертный, если и была нужда спасать его — то только от тебя.

Гарри напрягся. Впервые за время этого бессмысленного разговора он ощутил злость. Всё, что казалось очевидным, что было ясным, правильным, что вело его сюда через леса и холмы — это насмешливое существо всё подвергало сомнению. Мэб прищурилась и вздохнула.

— Ты огорчён, маленький смертный. Мне жаль, но пойми: земли, из которых ты пришёл, гибельны для сира Каниса Чёрного. Здесь он будет жить долго. Будет счастлив. Он первый рыцарь моего двора, у него есть друзья, почёт и уважение. Он силён и стоит на страже того, что ему дорого. В твоём же мире, маленький смертный, он медленно сойдёт с ума.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

— Он попал к нам не сразу, — в голосе Мэб слышалась печаль. — Все вокруг думают, что Канис родился на Авалоне — и сам он думает так же. Но на деле мой… Мерлин нашёл его у Зеркального моря. Ты не видал этого места, и это к лучшему. Там нет песка, лишь чёрная пыль. И воды нет — лишь бесконечные отражения и блики. Те, кто проходят ворота, что зовутся у вас Аркой Смерти, не попадают туда просто так… да и ворота не впустят тех, кто ещё не готов. Но от Колодца Памяти ведёт множество дорог — и Зеркальное море для тех, кому нет утешения. 

— Так вы дали ему что-то, — медленно сказал Гарри. — Вы нашли его и сделали так, чтобы он всё забыл?

— Мы никого не заставляем забывать, — спокойно ответила Мэб. — Измученная душа успокаивается сама — с глотками чистой родниковой воды, со сном без кошмаров, с ароматом наших роз и яблонь. Но душа того, за кем ты пришел, была не просто измучена — она была полумёртвой от боли, и кровь струилась из ран, как вода из разбитой чаши. Мы остановили кровь. Мы смогли унять боль, смогли залечить эти раны… а ты хочешь увести его туда, где они откроются снова. Скажи мне, маленький смертный, если я проткну тебя кинжалом в десяти местах — сколько ты проживешь?

Гарри прикусил губу. Перед глазами вереницей проносились развалины коттеджа в Годриковой Лощине, одутловатое лицо Петтигрю, стены Азкабана, чёрные фигуры дементоров, кричащий портрет Вальбурги, пещерное озеро — место упокоения Регулуса… И могильные камни с выбитыми на них именами. «Джеймс Поттер». «Лили Поттер». «Ремус Люпин». «Нимфадора Люпин». «Аластор Моуди». «Альбус Дамблдор». 

— Я ничего не могу сделать? — безнадёжно спросил он.

Мэб снова прищурилась. В ледяном блеске её глаз мелькнуло что-то вроде азарта.

— Ты ведь так и не ответил на мои вопросы, маленький смертный. Ни на один. Что ж… всему есть своя цена. Ты останешься здесь, будешь служить мне и искать ответы — я призову тебя, когда ты их найдёшь. А может быть, ты придёшь сам… но это мы узнаем позже.

Гарри не успел сказать ни слова — королева звонко хлопнула в ладоши, дверь распахнулась, в зал торопливо вошёл один из гвардейцев и поклонился.

— Что угодно вашему величеству?

— Позови своего капитана! — приказала Мэб с озорной улыбкой.

Рыцарь снова поклонился и выбежал прочь. Гарри молча стоял на прежнем месте — ему показалось, что прошло всего несколько секунд, когда вновь раздались шаги, и голос Сириуса произнёс:

— Ваше величество?

— Здравствуй, мой верный рыцарь, — Мэб мурлыкала, как кошка. — Не хмурься, я приготовила тебе подарок, какого ты не ждал. Вот твой новый оруженосец!

ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ

Сперва Гарри принял сказанное королевой за шутку. Потом он понял, что шутками тут и не пахнет, едва не выкрикнул: «Что?!» и резко обернулся. Сириус стоял в нескольких шагах. При дневном свете его лицо казалось ещё моложе, тонкие брови сдвинулись, губы кривила недоверчивая усмешка. Королева же явно наслаждалась чужим изумлением — на миг Гарри вновь увидел перед собой девочку из оранжереи, безжалостно сминавшую в ладошках сорванные цветы. Сириус смерил Гарри взглядом.

— И впрямь, моя высокочтимая леди, подарок нежданный, — почтительность в его голосе странным образом мешалась с издёвкой. — Позволено ли мне будет заметить, что для оруженосца этот юноша староват?

— О, я уверена, что ты сможешь его обучить. — Мэб облизнула губы острым малиновым язычком. — В опытных твёрдых руках этот алмаз заиграет ярким блеском. Ограни же его для меня, мой капитан. Кому по плечу такое, как не тебе?

Сириус вновь с головы до ног осмотрел Гарри и поморщился — точь-в-точь покупатель, которому пытаются впихнуть залежалый товар. Гарри передёрнуло.

— Польщён, моя леди, — сказал Сириус довольно кислым тоном. — Что ж, для меня станет делом чести превратить этого юношу в рыцаря, достойного служить вам.

Мэб поблагодарила его улыбкой и повернулась к Гарри.

— Доволен ли ты моим решением, маленький смертный?

Гарри молчал, глядя на... Сириуса? Гематитовый медальон под рубашкой вдруг содрогнулся и завибрировал — слабо, беспомощно, словно эхо далёкого плача. Темноволосый рыцарь и его крошечная королева ждали ответа. Гарри подумал, что никогда и ничего в своей жизни не видел так ясно, как этих чужих людей — и неожиданно на него снизошло спокойствие, рассудочное и холодное.

— Да. Доволен, — сказал он твёрдо.

Мэб удовлетворённо кивнула.

— Тогда ступай за своим господином и служи ему верно. Мы встретимся вновь, когда ты будешь готов ответить на вопрос… или, может быть, ответ уже найден?

— Мой… — Гарри вдруг понял, что слово «инструктор» незнакомо здесь никому, кроме него, и усмехнулся, — мой прежний наставник не раз говорил, что быстрые ответы и быстрые решения — это для детей. Вам придётся подождать.

Он не сводил глаз с капитана королевской гвардии, и капитану это совершенно точно не нравилось.

— Когда тебе оказана милость говорить с королевой, подобает смотреть на неё и именовать...

— Я обращаюсь к самому себе. Есть ли правила на этот счет, капитан?

Взгляд серых глаз, обращённых на Гарри, потяжелел от гнева. В зале вновь повеяло холодным ветром — и негромкий голос, словно пропитавшись им, зазвучал медленно, опасно; так рокочет, сползая по склону горы, снежная лавина.

— Обращаясь ко мне, станешь опускать глаза. Называть меня следует «сир» — как приличествует твоему положению, мальчик.

Гарри снова усмехнулся.

— Да, сир. Позвольте поблагодарить вас.

— Позже. — Рыцарь тоже оскалил зубы в усмешке. — И чем вызвано твоё желание?

— Тем, что благодаря вам я наконец вспомнил, сколько мне лет.

Королева, жадно прислушивавшаяся к разговору, вдруг рассмеялась — весело, переливчато.

— Ты нравишься мне. Очень нравишься, Гарри. Надеюсь, ты найдешь, что ищешь, и мы скоро свидимся. Теперь можете идти.

Гарри склонил голову, отстранённо отметив, что Мэб больше не называет его «маленький смертный».

— Следуй за мной, — бросил Канис и, громыхая шпорами, двинулся к выходу.

За дверями оказался тот самый холл, в который Гарри спустился утром в компании Мерлина. Он всё ещё был полон ожидающих аудиенции: гоблины спорили о чём-то, собравшись кучкой в углу, гном-ювелир продолжал окучивать рыжую лесную красотку — судя по тому, как светились его маленькие глазки, дело было на мази. Канис вышел из холла, Гарри последовал за ним. В мрачном молчании они пересекли двор и направились к правому крылу замка — двухэтажному, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшему казарму. У входа стоял навытяжку рыцарь в уже знакомых Гарри серебристых латах, а издалека слышался лязг железа и смутные мужские голоса. Рыцарь браво отсалютовал Канису алебардой, тот кивнул и спросил:

— Где господин Атти?

— В карауле, ваша милость! — отчеканил гвардеец. Канис поманил Гарри за собой.

— Идём.

Они пошли по коридору. Канис не оборачивался — даже его спина выражала злость, но Гарри было плевать. В конце коридора, у высокой дубовой двери, Канис остановился и хмуро сказал:

— Моё жилище. Ступай, собери вещи, если что-то осталось в покоях, где ты провёл ночь. С этой поры тебе надлежит безотлучно быть при мне — оруженосцу не дозволено оставлять своего рыцаря ни на миг. Станешь подавать еду, чистить коня и доспехи, следить за оружием… Впрочем, сам увидишь, что делают твои собратья. Спать будешь на полу у входа.

Он указал на дверь и полоснул Гарри сумрачным взглядом — словно надеялся, что тот вспылит. Но Гарри лишь кивнул и повернулся, чтобы идти к Пег.

— Юноша! — пророкотало ему в спину.

— Да, сир?

— Я говорил, как оруженосцу следует вести себя. Ты не запомнил?

— Запомнил. При обращении к рыцарю опустить глаза. Именовать рыцаря «сир», — чётко сказал Гарри. Канис нахмурился.

— И?

— Но при всём моём уважении — я к вам не обращался. Могу я теперь выполнить ваш приказ? Сир.

Капитан молча смотрел на него, опустив голову, как зверь перед прыжком. На миг Гарри показалось, что сейчас случится большая неприятность, но, видимо, сир Канис умел не поддаваться первому порыву — он медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы и процедил:

— Можешь. Ступай. Потом найдёшь меня в кордегардии.

— Хорошо, сир.

…Пег, фыркнув, вручила Гарри стопку одежды, увенчанную аккуратно сложенными трусами. В другой ситуации он бы покраснел до ушей, но сейчас только поблагодарил за заботу и саму старуху, и её лупоглазых девушек. Похоже, весть о новом оруженосце сира Каниса уже разнеслась по замку: гвардейцы в холле проводили Гарри любопытными взглядами, а пока он шёл через двор, наверху хлопали створки окон и слышались приглушённые голоса. Охранник, дежуривший у входа в правое крыло, завидев Гарри, отставил алебарду и извлёк из-под плаща знакомый кошель.

— Капитан велел передать. Сложи в него, что надо, потом заберёшь.

Гарри потянулся к кошелю с радостью, как к давнему другу. Мимоходом проверив, всё ли на месте, — и убедившись, что оружие ему так и не вернули, — он сунул одежду в кошель, отдал рыцарю и спросил:

— А кордегардия — это что? Как её найти?

Рыцарь взглянул на него с удивлением, потом ухмыльнулся.

— К воротам иди. Стража там помещается — не ошибёшься.

Он указал в сторону подъездной аллеи. Гарри поблагодарил и пошёл туда. Через несколько минут он ощутил запах дубовой листвы и умиротворяющий аромат волшебных роз. Кордегардия оказалась небольшим каменным домиком с зарешёченными окнами — она притулилась под крепостной стеной, у самых ворот. Канис, стоя у входа, беседовал с Атти и Лиреном.

— …Тролль меня дёрнул с ним заговорить… — донеслось до Гарри. Он сразу понял, о чём, вернее, о ком, речь.

— Капитан! — Лирен тронул Каниса за локоть и ткнул рукой в Гарри. — Гляди.

— Сир. — Гарри подумал, не щёлкнуть ли каблуками, но решил, что не стоит. — Я всё сделал.

Атти с Лиреном, ухмыляясь, глазели на него. Канис обернулся. Сейчас на его лице не было злости — должно быть, действовало благоухание королевских роз.

— В лошадях разбираешься, юноша? — спросил он равнодушно.

— Боюсь, что нет, сир. Но я быстро учусь.

— Вот как? Тогда ступай на конюшню — она за замком. Найдешь господина Вира, конюшего, скажешь, я прислал. Иди…

— …с глаз долой, — пробормотал Атти, посмеиваясь.

Канис покосился на него, но промолчал. Гарри кивнул и отправился к замку. Это блуждание взад-вперёд как нельзя лучше демонстрировало, что капитан не желает держать нового оруженосца подле себя — пусть правила и требуют обратного. Впрочем, другого можно было и не ждать. Гарри обошёл правое крыло и обнаружил конюшню — длинное здание, перед которым простиралась пыльная, огороженная невысоким забором площадка. По кругу скакал тощий рыжий конёк, на нем сидел мальчик лет четырнадцати, сосредоточенный и серьёзный, а поодаль стоял кряжистый, почти квадратный коротышка — скорее всего, гном. 

— Спину держи! — орал коротышка, почёсывая в кудрявой бороде. — Что изгибаешься, как девка на ху…

— Добрый день, — сказал Гарри, подойдя поближе. Он как-то сразу уверился, что это тот самый искомый Вир. Коротышка подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Ох, мать твою, напугал! Ты кто? Чего надо?

— Я оруженосец капитана.

— А… — Коротышка сощурился и поправил потёртый колет. — Слыхал уж. Ну, коли такое дело, пошли. Поработаешь. А ты три круга ещё давай! И про спину помни!

Гарри провёл на конюшне полдня. Мысленно он не раз поблагодарил Хагрида за его уроки — чистить лошадь оказалось ничуть не сложнее, чем гиппогрифа, а пожалуй, и легче. Да и уборка денника была делом привычным. Он выгреб навоз, притащил несколько охапок золотистой соломы и заново застелил утоптанный копытами земляной пол. Вир, время от времени заглядывавший в денник, чтобы проверить работу, явно был доволен Гарри — даже похвалил за старания и показал, где можно умыться. Однако долго отдыхать не пришлось. Едва Гарри освежился холодной водой, его тронули за плечо — рядом стоял мальчишка в уже знакомой яркой куртке.

— Ты Гарри? — спросил он, шмыгнув носом. — Его милость капитан велели тебе второй доспех у кузнеца забрать и начистить. Сказали, чтоб поспешал.

— Где это? — Гарри отряхнул руки. Солнце припекало, пропотевшая рубашка липла к телу. Он не слишком устал, но не отказался бы полчаса посидеть в теньке.

— Пошли, отведу, — с превосходством заявил мальчишка.

Кузнец оказался человеком, хотя мрачным видом и обилием копоти на лице напоминал горного духа, а «второй доспех» — здоровенной железной хренью, похожей на огромную кастрюлю. Гарри измучился, волоча его на себе. Мальчишка, которого звали Джоном, помог разобрать доспех на части, притащил щётки, горшок с маслом и показал, что надо делать. Гарри приступил к работе. Нагрудник рассекала длинная трещина, запаянная кузнецом, — он поневоле задумался, какой силы должен был быть удар, чтобы расколоть стальную пластину почти пополам, и какие раны остались на теле Си… сира Каниса. Но тут же оборвал эти мысли, запрещая себе поддаваться эмоциям. Он уже и так достаточно натворил. Время шло, солнце уже клонилось к закату, во рту пересохло, и ныла согнутая спина. Гарри полировал серебристое железо и видел перед собой опустошённое лицо Рона, плачущую Гермиону, поникшую голову Кингсли и хмурых невыразимцев. Это было невыносимо — но потом перед глазами появлялся зал с овальными окнами, серебряное кресло и снисходительно-небрежные взгляды. И от того, что один из этих взглядов принадлежал чужому человеку с родным лицом, Гарри ещё яростнее набрасывался на доспех. В конце концов тот заблестел как зеркало.

— Ты уже слишком далеко зашёл, — сказал Гарри с тихой яростью, глядя на свое отражение в сверкающем металле.

— Точно, — послышалось над ухом. — Остановись, а то дыру протрёшь.

Гарри поднял голову. Рядом стояли Атти и Лирен, уже сменившие латы дозорных на кожаные дублеты.

— Старательный ты паренёк. Сейчас ужин подадут. — Атти потянулся и громко зевнул. — Заканчивай и ступай в трапезную — капитану прислуживать кто будет?

Гарри почувствовал глухую злобу.

— Сейчас, — насмешливо сказал он. — Что, кстати, от меня требуется, подтирать его милости слюни?

Рыцари гневно вскинулись. Атти крякнул, Лирен шагнул вперёд, — его лицо исказило бешенство — но тут же резко остановился: Атти перехватил приятеля за рукав и помотал головой. Потом он присел на корточки рядом с Гарри и посмотрел на него странным взглядом.

— Скажи-ка мне, парень, вот что, — произнёс Атти медленно и вкрадчиво, — ты ножнами по голой жопе когда-нибудь получал?

Рука в перчатке словно бы ненароком провела по жёсткому кожаному чехлу, из которого торчала рукоять меча. Гарри напрягся.

— Не доводилось, — ответил он равнодушным тоном.

— Не доводилось, значит… — задушевно протянул Атти. — Очень хорошо. А хочется?

— Не особенно. — Гарри пристально следил за его движениями, готовый в любую секунду вскочить. Атти усмехнулся.

— А не хочется, так язык свой на привязи держи! — рявкнул он неожиданно громко. — Он, я гляжу, у тебя как у кэльпи — в фут длиной!

Гарри сжал кулаки. Атти заметил это — он вдруг вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Парень, — это прозвучало гораздо мягче. — Шутки-то кончились. Не заговаривайся, пожалей себя. Дерзостей тебе капитан не спустит, уж поверь мне, я его давно знаю — разложит и так всыплет, что имя своё позабудешь. И не то чтобы он руки не по делу распускал… этого нет, потому и чтим. Но он капитан наш, под началом у него весь отряд, а в отряде том сорок благородных рыцарей. Сорок, парень. Смекаешь?

Гарри медленно кивнул. Атти, как ни печально, был прав.

— Смекаю, — устало сказал он.

— Ну и славненько. — Рыцарь явно повеселел и хлопнул его по плечу. — Веди себя сообразно званию, и всё будет хорошо! А теперь жрать пошли. Ночь скоро.

Лирен, всё это время молчавший, неприязненно взглянул на Гарри и направился к замку. Атти пошёл за ним, а Гарри торопливо оттащил доспех под навес и понёсся следом. На бегу он пытался сообразить, как будет подавать еду, если ни черта не понимает в этом, и с грустью вспоминал Кричера. Вот уж кто специалист в таких штуках. Он слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро пропала — Кричер встал перед Гарри как живой и прошипел под нос: «подлый предатель рода…» Гарри вздрогнул, поймал новый взгляд Лирена — изучающий, насмешливый — и постарался придать лицу выражение равнодушия.

В трапезной горели факелы, пол был устлан свежей зелёной травой, а на скамье у окна приютился лютнист, развлекавший господ рыцарей музыкой. Длинный стол ломился от еды. Гарри почувствовал боль под ложечкой — с утра у него во рту не было ни крошки, и вряд ли в ближайшее время удастся перекусить хотя бы хлебом. Вздохнув, он поспешил вперёд: восседавший во главе стола Канис уже мерил его недовольным взглядом. Гарри поклонился и встал справа от высокого кресла. 

В конце концов, ничего страшного, успокаивал он себя. Чем-то в этом роде ему не раз приходилось заниматься у Дурслей, а господин капитан был точно поприятнее Дадлика. Приглядевшись к мальчишкам, которые подавали еду, Гарри быстро понял, что к чему. Действия были простыми, почти механическими — разрезать мясо, налить вина, заменить тяжелую серебряную тарелку. Как в конюшне, как с доспехами. Спокойствие, накрывшее его в тронном зале, вернулось вновь и не уходило до самого конца ужина, отсекая всё — любопытные взгляды, шутки, холодное равнодушие капитана. Он двигался уверенно и ловко, а когда сидящий рядом с Канисом Атти опрокинул кубок, даже успел подхватил его на середине пути, поставил на стол и быстро наполнил вином. Потом рыцари вышли, и Гарри наконец удалось поесть — в окружении таких же, как он, оруженосцев и пажей. Все они были ощутимо младше — и все косились на него с завистью. С разговорами, правда, лезть опасались — только один рискнул спросить:

— Когда тебе вручили меч?

Гарри посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Мне не вручали меча.

Мальчишка растерялся, потом тряхнул головой и заявил:

— Врёшь, так не бывает! Как ты тогда капитану служишь?

Гарри пожал плечами. Оруженосцы перешёптывались, поглядывая на него, и это раздражало. Доев, он вышел из трапезной, тут же вспомнил о кошеле и рванул к дозорному, а потом пошёл под навес, за доспехом. Притащил его к покоям Каниса, постучал, не дождался ответа и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Капитана не было. Гарри поразмыслил и занёс доспех внутрь.

Он огляделся и замер, пытаясь справиться с новой волной боли. Сир Канис не был Сириусом — но, черт возьми, даже спартанская обстановка его покоев неуловимо напоминала комнату на Гриммо, где в последний год Гарри частенько коротал вечера. Полог над кроватью был пунцового цвета, стену украшала пара гравюр. Гарри подошёл поближе. Обе гравюры изображали красавиц на единорогах; неизвестный мастер постарался придать девичьим лицам соблазнительное выражение, и преуспел: пусть до манекенщиц на мотоциклах красавицам было ещё расти и расти, но вид у них был весьма заводной. Гарри, улыбаясь, разглядывал гравюры. Неожиданно послышался хлопок двери, звон шпор и голос:

— Постель должна быть расстелена, юноша. И согрета.

Гарри вздохнул и обернулся.

— Учту, сир. Прошу прощения. Завтра я выясню, где взять грелку, сир.

Капитан вдруг тоже вздохнул.

— Жаровню. На кухне. И не спали замок… оруженосец.

— Я постараюсь, сир.

Канис, не ответив, сел на край кровати и начал раздеваться. Гарри, вспомнив, что от него нужно, подошёл — принял колет из тяжелой кожи, льняную рубашку, опустился на одно колено, стаскивая сапоги. Ощущение было странное — в груди и кончиках пальцев что-то слабо вибрировало, напоминая пчелиное жужжание. Он тряхнул головой и встал. Канис остался в исподнем — узких полотняных штанах до колена. Гарри увидел знакомые татуировки на груди — теперь их рисунок покорёжили шрамы — и сжал зубы. Капитан протянул ему снятый с волос обруч, указал жестом на ларь, на крышку которого следовало сложить вещи, потом тоже встал и вытащил из-под кровати толстый тюфячок. Подтолкнул его ногой к Гарри, подумал и распахнул второй ларь — оттуда достал подушку и покрывало из некрашеной шерсти.

— Возьми. И ложись.

— Благодарю, сир.

Капитан кивнул. Залез в постель, повернулся к светильнику на широком подоконнике и прищелкнул пальцами — как Пег над ванной. Огонь вдруг погас. Гарри, размышляя, до какой степени пришельцам-волшебникам подвластна здесь беспалочковая магия, оттащил тюфячок к двери, разделся и тоже лег. С минуту в комнате было тихо. Потом раздался негромкий усталый голос:

— Скажи мне, оруженосец, — почему всё это так похоже на идиотизм? 

Слово «идиотизм» до такой степени не сочеталось со шпорами, доспехами, колетами и прочей средневековой дребеденью, что Гарри даже вздрогнул. И оно было таким… таким сириусовским. Улыбнувшись в темноту, он повернулся на бок и честно ответил:

— Потому что идиотизм и есть. Сир.

— Верно, чёрт возьми. Вот что... Гарри. Тебе следует понять одну вещь.

Гарри поднял голову. Канис смотрел на него твёрдо, но не зло. В слабом, мерцающем свете луны, который лился из окна, он даже казался прежним.

— Да, сир?

— Ты неглуп и действительно ловишь всё на лету. Теперь я думаю, что ты способен справиться с тем, что тебе предстоит… но помни своё положение. Дерзости в нём недопустимы, иначе последует наказание — и это будет больно, Гарри. Поверь мне. Я бы не хотел, чтобы так случилось, — полагаю, и ты тоже. Я помню твой рассказ, и хотя не верю в его истинность — понимаю твою обиду. Но ты не ребенок. Пойми это.

— Да, — ответил Гарри серьёзно. — Хорошо, сир... Могу я спросить?

— Спрашивай. 

— Что значит «вручить меч»? 

— Обряд посвящения в оруженосцы — юноша приносит обеты и опоясывается мечом. Надеюсь, тебе не пригодится.

— Я бы не надеялся, сир.

С кровати послышался тяжкий вздох, затем скрипнуло дерево и зашуршала ткань — сир Канис раздражённо задёрнул полог. За окном шелестели яблони, тихо поскрипывал козодой, где-то вдалеке перекликалась стража. Гарри снова улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Медальон лежал на груди неподвижно и мертво — будто обычный камешек.

 

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ

— Кисть! Кисть расслабь, ну, что вцепился-то? Ещё раз. Нападай!

Бор орал так, что с конюшни ему нервным ржанием отзывались кони. Гарри выдохнул, борясь с желанием треснуть соперника по башке. Он расстроено думал, что вот уже четыре дня слышит одно и то же, однако за рукоятку спаты по-прежнему держится мёртвой хваткой, как за дубину. Это было неудобно: ладонь потела, зажатый в ней меч наливался тяжестью, будто весил не фунт с небольшим, а все пять. Но стоило немного ослабить захват, спата словно по волшебству становилась легче пёрышка, и казалось, что выбить её из руки может даже порыв ветра.

— Левую ногу вперед. Меч перед собой, ровно по земле... так. Пошли-пошли-пошли... Молодец!

Издевательство длилось второй час. По лицу и шее градом катился пот, а стёганка, без которой учеников мечника на ристалище не допускали, промокла чуть ли не насквозь. Силы Гарри вновь были на исходе — что всякий раз его безмерно удивляло, ведь в Аврорской школе курсанты спарринговали и подольше. Хотя, если подумать, во время этих спаррингов не приходилось скакать козлом, напялив на себя толстенный кафтан, и размахивать железякой…

— Твою мать, чего замечтался?! Здесь я! Руку выше!

Гарри вскинул меч как раз на уровень насмешливой рожи Бора и пошёл по кругу, следя за движениями клинка и стараясь поймать их ритм. В проклятой стёганке было невыносимо жарко, он чувствовал себя неповоротливым, как разжиревший тролль. Будь его воля, давно сбросил бы эту хреновину, но сир Канис, пикси ему в штаны, запретил: лёгкий доспех полагалось надевать «для выносливости». Гарри вспомнил пренебрежительный взгляд серых глаз и, неожиданно озверев, прибавил шагу. Доспех, скажите, пожалуйста. Выпад! Доспех должен быть стальной. Выпад! Блестящий. Выпад! Как в музее. Выпад, блин!..

Бор уворачивался, смеясь. Солнце играло на нагрудных пластинах его бригандины, ослепляя Гарри яркими бликами, — оруженосец вчера постарался на славу, полируя господский убор. Чтоб им с Бором гиппогриф все задницы отклевал… Выпад! Шаг. Ещё шаг. Выпад!

Бор насмешливо присвистнул, лёгким движением уходя в сторону.

— Благодари судьбу, что я с тобой бьюсь, а не капитан. Уж он бы посмеялся… Да выше же! Острие у лица. Как курица крыльями машешь! Ну!

Гарри заскрипел зубами. Он с наслаждением представил, как отбрасывает спату и направляет на противника палочку — тогда стало бы ясно, кто здесь курица. Выпад. Выпад. Достал!!!

— Наконец-то. Чего замер, а? Ещё раз давай!

— Да что ты его сам гоняешь? Болвана бы поставил, и всё.

Ленивый голос Атти прозвучал так неожиданно, что Гарри механически крутанулся на пятках и направил острие меча перед собой. Атти заржал и раскинул руки.

— Пощады прошу, не проливай мою кровь, благородный сир!

— Иди ты, — сконфуженно буркнул Гарри, утирая рукавом пот. Атти оскалился и подмигнул.

— Свирепый ты наш… Так чего, послать за болваном? Пусть вокруг него прыгает.

— Нельзя. — Бор недовольно помотал головой. — Капитан.

Гарри вздохнул, в душе желая сиру Канису долгой икоты: тренироваться с «болваном» действительно было много проще. Так называли големов, которых господин Мерлин сотворял из глины и вооружал палками, — на них учились все оруженосцы, а потом ходили в синяках от пропущенных ударов. Но големы, по крайней мере, не отпускали идиотских шуточек.

— Ох, ну да. Ладно. — Атти вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. — Вздремнуть пойти, что ли...

Солнце припекало, в воздухе дрожало пыльное марево. Гарри вновь закружился вокруг Бора. Ему вдруг вспомнился первый день, проведенный в качестве оруженосца, новые удивлённые шепотки и смешки за спиной — впрочем, быстро затихшие. Утром после завтрака Канис потащил его с собой проверять караулы, потом уселся за бумаги, а Гарри велел вымыть пол и проветрить всю одежду из ларей. В полдень повёл на конюшню и целый час любовался, как Вир обучает Гарри управляться с конской упряжью и держаться в седле «не как ворона на заборе». А после этого отправился с ним на тренировочную площадку. Гарри впервые увидел голема и самоуверенно подумал, что вполне в силах справиться с неповоротливым глиняным чучелом, но недооценил — не голема, увы, а своего господина. Сир Канис заявил, что обучать нового оруженосца фехтованию станет сам. Он немедленно вручил ему меч — к удивлению Гарри, тусклый, тупой и совершенно непохожий на те блестящие клинки, которые запомнились из книг и фильмов, — и подошёл к делу серьёзно. Первое занятие длилось почти три часа. Канис показывал, как правильно держать оружие в стойке, то и дело поправлял, хлопал то по локтям, то по животу, то по заднице и временами мученически закатывал глаза. Гарри краснел от бешенства, но терпел. Вечером, когда он вновь прислуживал за ужином, едва не вывернул на своего рыцаря блюдо с варёной требухой — так дрожали руки. 

Потом тренировки стали почти ежедневными. Капитан не повышал голоса, не насмехался, но, лишь только у него появлялось свободное время, гонял своего оруженосца, как жеребца на выездке. Гарри начал вставать до рассвета и проделывать упражнения, которым его обучили в Школе авроров, — весь комплекс, включая силовые. Дни слились между собой, время будто исчезло вовсе. Подъём, бесшумно свернуть тюфяк, запихать его вместе с подушкой в угол, зарядка, ведро холодной воды на голову, вернуться в покои господина, подать одежду, прислужить за трапезой, тренировка, потом на конюшню, потом снова тренировка. Пробегав, как заведённый, весь день, он валился на свой тюфяк и засыпал, не видя больше никаких кошмаров. В его снах теперь были только блеск стали, свист клинка и короткие, сквозь зубы, команды. Утром всё начиналось заново. Дважды в этой круговерти яркими вспышками мелькнули королевские балы — оба раза Гарри подпирал стенку уже знакомого беломраморного зала, прижимая к себе капитанский меч, а сам капитан танцевал и любезничал с придворными дамами. Гарри тоже пригласила на танец вертлявая молодая дриада, он смущённо отказался, после чего Канис пригрозил добавить к фехтованию уроки куртуазного обращения — но к счастью, пока не исполнил угрозы.

Несмотря на сумасшедший ритм жизни, Гарри постепенно узнавал об Авалоне всё больше и больше. Люди и фейри жили здесь вперемешку, права у них были равные, и каждый находил занятие по душе. Это было видно даже по королевскому замку: в штате придворных дам состояли человеческие девушки, феи и корриганы; домовые делили кухню с поварами-людьми, в мыльнях прислуживали водяные духи, на псарне трудились брауни, за садом ухаживали обычные крестьяне, а конюшней заправлял гном. Встречались и полукровки — дети от смешанных браков фейри и людей. Их статус ничем не отличался от статуса прочих обитателе Авалона. Чаще всего это были потомки человеческих мужчин и всяких лесных или озёрных дев, но бывали и более экзотические случаи. Однажды Гарри забрёл на рассвете в конюшню и обнаружил там симпатичную невысокую девушку из числа придворных дам королевы. Бедняжка, опустив глаза, стояла навытяжку перед старшим конюхом, почтенным гномом Виром, а тот в голос орал на неё и размахивал кулаками. В деннике поодаль храпел взмыленный конь. Как стало понятно из слезливого девичьего писка, почтенный батюшка красавицы был уэльским домовым бегле, и от него она унаследовала страсть к ночным поездкам на неосёдланных лошадях. Во время такой поездки Вир её и застукал. Девушка заныла, что не в силах противостоять «зову натуры», гном затрясся и заревел, что, буде такое дело, он тоже сей же час поддастся этому зову, возьмёт кирку, выроет перед замком приличную штольню и прикопает там глупую девку… Задыхающемуся от смеха Гарри еле-еле удалось отбить несчастную. Вечером в покои капитана прилетел маленький пак, таинственным шёпотом передал «благородному воспитаннику сира Каниса» благодарность спасённой дамы и вручил подарок — узенький вышитый шарф. Капитан велел Гарри рассказать, как было дело, а потом ржал почище того самого взмыленного коня. Он заявил, что шарф следует повязать на предплечье и гордиться им, однако разозлённый его насмешками Гарри поскорее убрал подарок в ларь — туда, где хранилась его одежда и благословенный кошель.

Волшебных палочек на Авалоне не было, но магия текла рекой. Разумеется, ею были наделены все фейри и полукровки — они умели становиться невидимыми по одному щелчку пальцев, притягивать взглядом предметы, навевать определённые сны. У каждого народа имелись и свои специфические штуки: например, брауни, боггарты и клураканы выполняли с помощью магии домашнюю работу, а корриганы и прочие водяные могли наколдовать дождь, создать из воздуха любое количество чистой воды, нагреть её или охладить — по желанию. Некоторые люди тоже обладали магическими способностями. Канис рассказал Мерлину о выбросе магии у Гарри, и маг сразу же заявил, что «дитя» следует обучить владению столь могучей силой. С тех пор они занимались трижды в неделю. Беспалочковая магия оказалась делом сложным и хлопотным; пока Гарри мог лишь погасить взмахом руки светильник, наколдовать маленький огонёк и согреть воду в кружке — но не терял надежды научиться и большему. Как-то он спросил Мерлина про анимагию. Тот ответил, что да, сир Канис не единственный на Авалоне, кто владеет «даром», и Мерлин сам умеет обращаться в ворона, но это огромная редкость, и обычно маги скрывают такие способности. Он посоветовал потихоньку расспросить господина Атти. Гарре и спросил — себе на горе. Атти с радостью согласился, отвёл его в самый дальний угол сада, превратился в толстого бурого медведя и загнал на дерево. Вернувшись в своё обличье, он довольно расхохотался, но когда взбешённый Гарри спрыгнул с ветки, посерьёзнел и сказал:

— О моём и Каниса даре знают немногие — так и должно остаться. Тебе говорю, потому что капитану ты теперь близок. Но учти — болтать нельзя. Ежели пожелаешь, могу попробовать поучить… но лучше бы тебе с таким к своему господину.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Гарри, стряхивая с колета обломки сухих веточек, — обойдусь пока.

Но в целом дела обстояли неплохо. Как-то сами собой откладывались в памяти бытовые мелочи, вроде названий мебели и одежды — вскоре Гарри уже не путал жидель с дрессуаром. Он как свои пять пальцев выучил замок и облазил весь сад. Королева не обращала на него никакого внимания, Мерлин лишь иногда с грустной улыбкой спрашивал, всё ли в порядке. Гарри кивал и мчался на конюшню или очередную тренировку к капитану. Он привык к этой стремительной жизни, врос в неё, как дерево в землю, и когда четыре дня назад сир Канис объявил, что уезжает, внезапно почувствовал себя лишённым корней. Впрочем, это быстро прошло — забот-то не особенно убавилось, да и временный наставник решительно не собирался давать Гарри спуску.

Капитан оставил его на попечение Бора: тому надлежало следить, чтобы Гарри не болтался без пользы, и продолжать обучение ратному делу. Гарри заметил, что этот приказ удивил рыцаря. Осторожно переговорив с парой оруженосцев, он узнал, что такое не принято — как, кстати, и давать в руки меч до обряда, — и тут же вспомнил, что в самом начале тренировок на площадку зашёл Атти, изумлённо покрутил головой, а потом отозвал Каниса в сторону и спросил о чём-то. Капитан ответил коротко и, судя по напряжённому лицу Атти, довольно резко. Больше вопросов ему никто не задавал…

— Опять мечтает! Что замер, как чучело полевое? Средняя стойка, левая нога вперёд!

Гарри убрал со лба слипшиеся волосы и нахмурился. Бор тоже учил на совесть — но его постоянные издёвки бесили гораздо сильней, чем угрюмое молчание капитана. Приходилось постоянно сдерживать себя, чтобы не огрызнуться, а то и не дать в глаз. Но эмоции скрыть почти никогда не удавалось. Атти заметил гримасу Гарри, хмыкнул и вдруг ехидно сказал:

— Зато это чучело тебя на кулаках сделало. Забыл?

— Отстань.

Бор сердито зарумянился, а Гарри прикусил губу, сдерживая ухмылку, и немного воспрял духом. Насколько плохо шло дело с фехтованием, настолько лучше он показал себя в рукопашном бою — сказались занятия в Школе, где им с самого начала внушали, что нельзя надеяться только на магию. Бор о том, разумеется, не ведал, поэтому буквально на второй день, всласть погоняв Гарри по площадке, предложил в перерыве «слегка размять кости»: кулаки у него были увесистые, и он считал, что этого вполне достаточно. Однако Гарри, обманув противника ложным выпадом, ловко отправил его в нокаут. Бор ласточкой улетел в угол площадки и врезался в ограду — насквозь проеденный древоточцем столбик с громким треском переломился пополам и засыпал благородного рыцаря щепками. Выглядело это чрезвычайно эффектно. Наблюдавший за кулачной забавой Атти не удержался от одобрительного свиста, а его пажи торопливо смылись за ближайшее дерево и там дали себе волю — Гарри слышал громкое хихиканье и возбуждённый шёпот. Бор же с явным трудом встал, засопел, как дикий кабан, но под взглядом Атти стушевался и кисло поздравил противника с победой. Правда, издеваться на тренировках после этого стал не в пример злее. И всё-таки жаль, что Канис не видел, как…

— Стойку, я сказал! Ну?!

Чёрт.

Гарри тряхнул головой и покорно встал в позицию.

Получасом позже, с наслаждением содрав стёганку и рубашку, он плескался в протекавшем на самом краю сада ручье и вновь с беспокойством вспоминал Каниса. Эти мысли преследовали Гарри уже четыре дня. Пусть думать было особенно некогда, но по утрам, отжимаясь на толстой яблоневой ветке, он тревожно размышлял, где же сейчас капитан и чем занят. В ночные часы эта тревога становилась ещё сильнее. Ополоснувшись, Гарри вернулся к замку, развесил на солнцепёке влажную стёганку и пошёл искать Атти — почему-то он был уверен, что самый близкий друг Каниса расскажет ему хоть что-нибудь.

Покои Атти были под стать хозяину. Широченная кровать, заваленная вышитыми подушечками — дарами благосклонных дам, считавших своим долгом украсить обиталище одинокого рыцаря. Медвежья шкура у приступка, на стенах кабаньи и рысьи головы, в углу дрессуар — Атти любил скоротать вечер за чашей доброго винца, которым его усердно снабжал Бран. На резной крышке дрессуара лежала стопка гравюр. Гарри покосился на них и быстро отвёл глаза — он уже как-то полюбовался ими, и была поражён, насколько авалонская интерпретация приключений красотки, подружившейся с семью гномами, отличалась от версии мистера Диснея. Здешних гномов интересовали отнюдь не горные глубины — общение девчонки с весёлым народцем было длительным и плодотворным, причём в тех сценах, где ей выпала роль наблюдательницы, она выглядела едва ли не более счастливой. У Гарри тогда волосы дыбом встали. И не только волосы.

— Тебе чего? — спросил лежащий на постели Атти. — Зайди.

Гарри уселся на один из ларей. Он чувствовал себя смущённым и растерянным.

— Случилось что? — Атти приподнялся на локте. 

— Нет. — Гарри помолчал. — Я просто хотел спросить… а куда уехал капитан?

Он ждал насмешливого взгляда и шуток, но Атти только вздохнул и подгрёб под голову пару подушечек.

— В гарнизон, с проверкой. Там вроде тихо сейчас… но никогда ж не угадаешь, что вылезет. Следить надо. Ну и провиант повёз, конечно, — то, что там растёт и бегает, есть нельзя. Обоз каждый месяц снаряжают.

— Вылезет? — напряжённо спросил Гарри. Он впервые задумался, от кого, кроме обитающих в горах драконов и троллей, рыцари должны оборонять свои земли. — Там граница? Другая страна? А что в ней за народ? Вы с ним воюете?

Атти поднял брови.

— Чего? Да Холм с тобой, парень. Нет там никакой страны, и воевать не с кем. Ну, с нечистью, ясное дело, а так… своих, что ли, бить?

— У вас не бывает бунтов?

— Отродясь не слыхал. Какие бунты, когда земля по два раза в год родит? — Атти улыбнулся. — А правит нами королева Мэб, сам знаешь. Все земли её. Я и не видел никогда недовольных — все хорошо живут, что фейри, что люди.

— А для чего тогда гарнизон? И граница — она-то с чем?

Атти нахмурился и смерил Гарри тяжёлым взглядом — совсем как в кабаке, когда тот неосмотрительно помянул «пёсье обличье» Каниса.

— Ступай-ка к себе. И не беспокойся понапрасну — капитан уж на днях здесь будет. И не случится с ним ничего. Не первый, знаешь ли, раз.

В его голосе было сочувствие — и неожиданно оно показалось Гарри обидным, словно его утешали, как потерявшего игрушку ребёнка. Он вспыхнул и резко поднялся с ларя.

— Я не беспокоюсь… понапрасну.

— Оно и видно, — миролюбиво заметил Атти. Но смеяться не стал.

Канис вернулся двое суток спустя. В полдень, пробегая через замковый двор — Бор велел передать на кухне, что от вчерашней похлебки несколько господ рыцарей страдают животами, и старший повар должен призвать свою челядь к порядку, — Гарри увидел у фонтана группу конников в уже привычных чёрных плащах, из-под которых блестели доспехи. Капитан как раз спешился и помогал отвязать от луки седла раненого рыцаря. Вид у него был спокойный, хоть и усталый, волосы побурели от дорожной пыли.

— К господину Мерлину несите, — бросил он подбежавшим слугам и указал движением подбородка на едва держащегося на ногах рыцаря. — Тут нужны его умения.

Гарри подошёл, поклонился и молча взял из рук Каниса повод. Конь, уже привыкший к нему, вдруг тихонько заржал, будто здороваясь, Гарри потрепал его по холке, оглядел и вздрогнул всем телом, завидев притороченную к седлу отрубленную голову. Голова была женская — уродливая донельзя, с полузакрытыми глазами и острым подбородком. Гарри с ужасом взглянул на Каниса, тот усмехнулся и затянутым в перчатку пальцем приподнял верхнюю губу мертвой. Гарри снова содрогнулся — зубы оказались нечеловеческими, огромными и острыми, как пики.

— Мантикора, — пояснил Сириус. — Полузверь-получеловек. Обычно они охотятся на детей, но и взрослый мужчина не всегда может справиться с ними. Отнеси потом господину Мерлину — его знахарям пойдёт в дело.

Гарри бездумно кивнул. Он боролся с желанием коснуться длинных тёмных волос, провести по ним ладонью, отряхивая бурую пыль — и одновременно стыдился этой странной потребности. Сердце отчаянно барахталось в груди, пальцы нервно перебирали поводья. Канис вдруг заглянул ему в лицо.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он негромко. — Слышишь? Ступай.

Гарри почти бегом бросился со двора. В деннике, расседлав коня и отложив подальше мантикорью голову, он осмотрел сбитые подковы, подумал, что надо навестить кузнеца, потом машинально взял в руки скребок и провёл по вздымающемуся боку животного. Конь довольно фыркнул, переступил ногами. Гарри запустил пальцы в пропылённую гриву и вдруг прижался лицом к горячей конской шее.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал он обессилено. —Всё хорошо.

Первым, что Гарри увидел, войдя в капитанские покои, стала жестяная ванна. Он вспомнил довольную рожу Пег, усмехнулся, но тут же растерянно моргнул — до нынешнего дня ему не случалось прислуживать Канису во время купания. В замке было четыре мыльни — одна, разумеется, королевская, две для придворных, и последняя, в которой освежали свои могучие тела господа гвардейцы. Оруженосцам и пажам тоже было дозволено посещать её. Гарри частенько с удовольствием плескался в горячей, пахнущей шалфеем воде, и единственно, что его раздражало, — банщики. В гвардейской мыльне их было трое: старенький, седобородый озёрный дух, любивший раскалить камни в парилке так, что дыхание перехватывало от жара, и двое речных фейри — длинноволосых блондинов, чем-то напоминающих Драко Малфоя. Одного этого сходства было достаточно, чтобы насторожить Гарри, но фейри оказались ещё и навязчивы, и абсолютно бесстыжи. Они расхаживали по мыльне почти голышом, лишь в коротеньких передниках, и радостно хихикали, получив шлепок по заду от какого-нибудь разгорячённого рыцаря. А оруженосцев с пажами вообще ни в кнат не ставили — норовили то пощекотать живот, то царапнуть острым ногтем по хребту, то погладить в стратегически важных местах. Впервые испытав на себе их внимание, Гарри едва не захлебнулся и, отплевавшись, популярно объяснил придуркам, что так делать не следует. Фейри глубоко оскорбились и с тех пор называли его «неженкой» или «капитановой недотрогой». Гарри старался приходить в мыльню самым последним и побыстрей заканчивать, а временами вообще ограничивался купаньем в ручье. Сир Канис же мыльней не пренебрегал — он ходил туда почти каждый вечер и возвращался с весьма ублаготворённым видом. Гарри подозревал, что его-то белобрысые банщики не раздражают. Вот совсем.

— Ой, вот и наш неженка пришёл!

Воистину — чёрта вспомнишь, он и появится… Гарри хмуро оглядел блондинистого банщика-фейри — на сей раз тот был одет, а в ногах у него стояла большая плетеная корзинка. Фейри напоказ облизнулся и выпятил розовые губы. Гарри подавил желание показать ему средний палец.

— Капитан освежиться пожелали, — заявил банщик с усмешкой. — Услужишь ему, или как? Твоя обязанность, ежели что — воду-то я уже наколдовал. Осилишь дело, неженка?

Гарри молча подошёл к ванне, провёл ладонями по жестяным стенкам, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, освобождая и направляя силу — как учил Мерлин. По рукам поползли знакомые щекочущие искры, потом вдруг послышался треск, и вслед за ним довольное хихиканье банщика. Гарри в испуге открыл глаза. Поверхность воды медленно затягивала ледяная корка. Он поморщился и подумал, что надо чаще тренироваться — впрочем, сейчас времени на это точно не было.

— Не могу, — сказал он, пересилив себя. — Сделай сам — а то капитан устал, не стоит заставлять его ждать.

Фейри перестал хихикать и примирительно улыбнулся.

— Научишься ещё, — сказал. — Вот, гляди: р-раз!

Вода пошла волнами, задымилась. Банщик отряхнул ладони и огляделся вокруг.

— В другой раз, коли господин купаться захочет, ты подготовься получше, — заявил он наставительным тоном. — Потолок цветами завесить следует, на пол травы зелёные постелить, чтоб дух сладкий шёл… и в воду тоже травы. Скабиозу, горечавку, зверобой там с подорожником, алтей да листья ракитовые… Дикий салат хорош, ежели страсть необузданная терзает, пижма боли глушит, майоран от потницы поможет славно. А сиру капитану сейчас розмарин потребен. Он и освежит, и взбодрит…

Продолжая болтать, фейри достал из корзины флакон с чем-то розовым и несколько травяных пучков, утопил пучки в ванне и поболтал рукой. Потом отступил — Гарри увидел за его спиной высокий чан, на ручке которого висел кувшинчик. Банщик нагрел воду и в чане, вылил туда сладко пахнущую жидкость из флакона, а на стоящий рядом ларь положил большую лыковую мочалку и плошку с белым мылом.

— Станешь мыть господина, — поучал он, — рукой води мягко и ласково. После водой розовой ополосни изрядно, да в простынь льняную заверни — вон, на кровати приготовлена. И спать пусть ляжет. Запомнишь?

— Какой тут сон, — раздалось от дверей. — Ночью высплюсь, сейчас дел по горло.

Канис вошёл в покои — он выглядел ещё более вымотанным, и прямо на ходу стаскивал с себя плащ. Гарри бросился помогать. Капитан устало улыбнулся и потёр лоб.

— Может, остаться мне? — сладким голосом спросил банщик, оправляя льняные волосы и изгибаясь — его движения стали плавными, текучими, словно вода. Канис покосился задумчиво, но покачал головой.

— Не нужно, ступай.

— Как скажете, сир.

Явно разочарованный банщик поклонился и «вытек» в коридор. Его каблуки застучали по каменным плитам звонко, как дождевые капли. Гарри, чувствуя себя странно довольным, отошёл, чтобы развесить на стене доспех, а когда повернулся — замер на месте.

Канис, не дожидаясь его помощи, снял одежду сам и стоял теперь у окна, запрокинув голову и лениво поглаживая себя по шее. Гарри уже не раз видел его в одном исподнем, — то поздним вечером, когда полумрак капитанских покоев лишь немного рассеивала масляная лампа, то на заре, когда в них робко проскальзывали бледно-розовые лучи. Он привык к этому, и давно не чувствовал смущения. Но сейчас Канис впервые обнажился перед ним полностью — единственным одеянием капитана стал ослепительный солнечный свет, не скрывавший ничего: ни широкой спины, ни длинных мускулистых ног, ни круглых ягодиц. Гарри захлебнулся этим светом. Сильное тело, облитое золотом полдня, показалось ему каменным изваянием — такой спокойной, такой равнодушной была его нагота. Хотелось закрыть глаза, избавить себя от почти невыносимого в своей яркости зрелища. Гарри судорожно зажмурился — его сотрясала дрожь, сердце отчаянно колотилось, голову словно накрыло душной тканью. Издалека вдруг послышался плеск, и голос Каниса произнёс негромко:

— Поможешь мне?

Гарри моргнул. Капитан сидел в ванне, раскинув руки по бортикам. Пучки розмарина плавали вокруг его торчащих из воды колен, тыкались в грудь, будто любопытные рыбы. На загорелых щеках медленно проступал румянец, лоб блестел от пота.

— Поспеши, — велел он, полузакрыв глаза. 

— Да… — Гарри незаметно сжал кулаки, стараясь успокоиться, и заторопился к ванне. — Да, сир, простите.

Он засучил рукава и схватил с ларя плошку с мылом. Канис, нагнувшись, окунул голову в воду, громко фыркнул, отвёл с лица намокшие волосы. Гарри осторожно растёр по ним негустую пену, потом смыл, любуясь блестящей чернотой чистых прядей, и взялся за мочалку. Как там… води рукой мягко и ласково… Прикосновение пальцев к покрытой шрамами груди вызвало новый приступ дрожи. Гарри прикусил губу, проклиная себя за непонятную нервозность. Он скользил мочалкой по спине и плечам Каниса, старательно намыливал его руки, потом провёл по животу и остолбенел — капитан довольно вздохнул и раздвинул бёдра. Это движение, привычное и небрежное, вдруг отозвалось в паху Гарри ощущением звенящей пустоты — и сразу же вспышкой жара — когда костяшки пальцев задели мягкий член Каниса. Гарри ужаснулся. Он не понимал себя, боялся и одновременно жаждал трогать это горячее тело, которое было таким близким и таким чужим. Сердце вновь затрепетало как безумное, в подмышках стало влажно от пота. Но смятение Гарри не осталось незамеченным — Канис вдруг пытливо взглянул ему в глаза и осторожно вытащил из ослабевших пальцев мочалку.

— Дальше я сам. Ополосни пока волосы.

Гарри был настолько вне себя, что едва не утопил кувшин. Он старался не смотреть на Каниса, торопливо зачерпывая воду, обливая его, и вновь возвращаясь к чану. Наконец, омовение завершилось. Капитан вылез из ванны, Гарри, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, только не на него, схватил в кровати простыню. Едва он набросил её на плечи Каниса, в дверь постучали — на пороге появился один из королевских пажей, маленький кудрявый пак. Завидев, как мельтешат в воздухе его стрекозиные крылышки, Гарри сразу понял, что дело важное.

— Сир, вас ждёт к себе королева. Неза… неза… незамедлительно! 

Пак таращил круглые бирюзовые глаза и раздувался от важности. Он был так забавен, что Гарри даже немного полегчало. Но Канис явственно помрачнел.

— Что угодно ее величеству?

— Не знаю, сир, — пак снова замахал крылышками. — Послали за вами и его милостью Атти.

Капитан повернулся к Гарри.

— Подай мне одежду. И сам смени рубашку, да поживей. Ты пойдёшь со мной.

Через пару минут они уже взбежали по парадной лестнице замка. У дверей тронного зала стоял Атти со своим оруженосцем — у рыцаря вид был хмурый, у оруженосца испуганный. Гарри бросил взгляд на Каниса — тот держался уверенно, но складка меж бровей выдавала, что происходящее его изрядно беспокоит. Атти, лязгнув мечом, торопливо поклонился.

— Знаешь, что случилось? — спросил Канис.

— Откуда? — Атти покрутил головой. — Но чувствую я, ничего хорошего.

— Точно ничего хорошего, — сказал вдруг Канис, глядя вниз. Атти вполголоса отпустил витиеватое ругательство. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что по лестнице во всю мочь несётся королевский сенешаль Аквила.

Сенешаля Гарри почти не знал, хотя видел много раз — он нередко заходил к капитану по вечерам и вёл с ним долгие разговоры. Почти всегда к ним присоединялся Атти, а Гарри под каким-нибудь предлогом отсылали прочь. Невысокий, плотный, с крючковатым носом и круглыми глазами навыкате, господин Аквила двигался стремительно, как птица, и голос у него тоже был птичий — пронзительный и резкий, будто клёкот. 

— Доброго дня, — бросил сенешаль, отвечая на кивок Сириуса и поклоны остальных. — Что за беда стряслась нынче, знает кто?

Ответить ему не успели — давешний пак открыл дверь, пискляво пригласил благородных господ войти и упорхнул, едва не задев ярким башмачком макушку Атти. В зале было свежо, Мэб сидела в своём кресле, рассеянно поглаживая воркующего голубя. Мерлин стоял рядом — в руках его был свёрнутый в трубку пергамент.

— Полчаса назад птица принесла письмо из гарнизона, — сказал Мерлин озабоченно. — Господин Дарни пишет, что вчерашний патруль не вернулся в назначенный срок. Семеро рыцарей, хорошо вооружённых, опытных в ратном деле… Впрочем, сир Канис и без меня знает своих людей. Господин Дарни тотчас собрал отряд и выехал на поиски.

Казалось, сам воздух звенит от тревоги. Гарри обернулся к Канису — тот был бледен и напряжён.

— Нашёл? — спросил он резко.

— Нашёл. Но все семеро похожи разумом на младенцев, и даже хуже — они лежат недвижимо, глаза их пусты, а тела расслаблены, будто лишились костей. Гарнизонный лекарь признал себя бессильным.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Кто-нибудь видел, что случилось? — спросил Аквила.

— Нет. — Мерлин печально покачал головой. — Вы же знаете, друг мой, поселений близ Зеркального моря нет. Рыцарей уже везут сюда. Её величество не стала открывать портал, это слишком опасно для них… Но нам нужно думать немедля — если чьё-то порождение оказалось столь сильным, что прошло сквозь защитные чары Границы, то нельзя терять ни секунды. Господин Аквила, ваши познания в области враждебных созданий велики — есть ли у вас какие-нибудь идеи? Что за существо сотворило подобное?

— Ни единой, господин Мерлин, — угрюмо сказал сенешаль. — Вампиры высасывают кровь, мантихоры — мозг из костей, Эмпуса пожирает сердца… но я не ведаю, кто может поглотить разум.

— Скверно. — Мерлин нахмурился. 

Канис шагнул вперёд.

— Возможно, разум вернётся к моим людям позже. Могут помочь чары или зелья, и тогда…

— Не помогут, — хрипло сказал Гарри.

Капитан стремительно обернулся. Он был в бешенстве.

— Тебе не позволяли говорить, оруженосец!

Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не сорваться. Атти за его спиной что-то гневно пробубнил, Аквила посмотрел недовольно, как на сболтнувшего глупость ребёнка. Только Мэб вдруг улыбнулась, не прекращая ласкать сизые голубиные пёрышки.

— Оставь его, сир Канис, пусть говорит, — сказала она мягко, — Гарри, если ты знаешь, что пришло в наш край со стороны Зеркального моря, расскажи без утайки.

Зеркальное море... Гарри молчал, хмурясь и переводя взгляд с Каниса на королеву.

— Ну же, — поторопила Мэб. — Мы ждём.

— Из этих людей выпили душу, — сказал Гарри тихо.

— Чушь! — рявкнул Аквила. — Выпить душу?! Что за бред ты несешь, мальчишка!

Канис вдруг передёрнулся, его глаза потемнели, лицо исказила короткая судорога. Мерлин быстро взглянул на него и повернулся к Гарри.

– Возможно ли такое, дитя? Ни я, ни господин Аквила, известный свой мудростью, никогда не слышал о таком ужасном колдовстве.

— Потому что оно не ваше. — Гарри вдруг почувствовал огромную усталость. — Эти твари живут в моём мире. У нас их зовут дементорами.

— Продолжай. — Мэб посадила голубя на плечо и впилась в Гарри взглядом. Он постарался подробно рассказать всё, что знал, и когда смолк, в зале воцарилась тяжёлая тишина.

— Но у нас-то откуда… — начал Атти. 

Королева прервала его взмахом руки.

— Важно не то, откуда они взялись, — сказала она. — Зеркальное море непостижимо и жестоко, оно постоянно рождает новых чудовищ. Важно, как их убить. Ты знаешь об этом что-нибудь, Гарри?

— У нас считается, что это невозможно сделать... — Гарри помялся. — Их можно только отогнать, для этого есть чары. Я бы показал, но у меня нет с собой палочки.

— Разве Мерлин не учил тебя колдовать без неё? — насмешливо спросила королева. Потом вздохнула. — Не красней, я понимаю, что за столь короткий срок ты не научился владеть своей магией, как должно. Что же это за заклинание, Гарри?

— Экспекто Патронум. Оно вызывает защитника — чтоб он пришёл, маг должен вспомнить самое прекрасное в своей жизни, то, что делает его счастливым. Это…

— Я слыхал о таком, — задумчиво сказал Мерлин. — Возможно, моя леди, нам стоит попробовать эти чары.

Мэб молчала, теребя складки платья. Потом посмотрела в окно и решительно тряхнула головой.

— Два часа пополудни. Даже если я сейчас открою проход в гарнизон, до Зеркального моря вы доберетесь, лишь когда начнёт темнеть. Это и неразумно, и опасно. К тому же я не пошлю своих рыцарей безоружными — и надо обдумать, чем и как оградить их от бед. Повелеваю вам пока не говорить никому о том, что стряслось на Границе… Теперь удалитесь. Пусть со мной останется только Мерлин.

Сириус коротко поклонился и сразу же, будто в спешке, бросился к дверям — злющий Аквила не отставал от него ни на шаг. Атти, тяжело вздохнув, поманил своего оруженосца и затопал следом. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже уйти. Сизый голубь, принесший дурную весть, проводил его хлопаньем крыльев — в тишине зала они звучали, как издевательские аплодисменты.

За всю дорогу Канис не проронил ни слова. Атти тоже молчал — только один раз рявкнул на оруженосца, чтоб не путался под ногами. Гарри чувствовал, что оба они чрезвычайно обеспокоены. В покоях Канис сбросил плащ и колет прямо на пол, буркнул: «Убери», —и лёг на кровать. Гарри по привычке попытался снять с него сапоги и заработал раздражённый взгляд. Он встал, скрипнув зубами от злости.

— Я прошу прощения, что заговорил без вашего дозволения, сир.

Канис вновь сердито посмотрел на него, но вдруг вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Пустое. Хуже было бы, если б ты промолчал, — сказал он неожиданно ровно. — То, что случилось...

— Сир, — Гарри решил идти ва-банк, — я спрашивал сира Атти, но он не ответил. Теперь спрашиваю вас — может, если я узнаю больше, смогу быть полезным. Что такое Зеркальное море, сир?

Канис несколько секунд мерил его тяжёлым взглядом. Потом указал на конторку, где хранилась его переписка.

— Подай пергамент и стило. И сядь подле меня.

Гарри послушался. Канис нарисовал свинцовой палочкой-карандашом небольшой круг.

— Смотри, вот это — наш мир. А это ваш, — рядом с кругом появился ещё один. — Слыхал ли ты о короле Артуре?

Гарри кивнул.

— Родился он в вашем мире. Сейчас там нет равенства между магами, фейри и людьми — но при Артуре дела обстояли по-другому. У всех был единый закон, у каждого — своё место, маги не порабощали фейри, а фейри жили в дружбе и с ними, и с людьми… насколько это было возможно. Однако случилась беда: нашлись маги, которым такой расклад претил — они подняли мятеж, и Артур был убит. Война опустошала земли, и, видя, что ничего уже не исправишь, королева Мэб и господин Мерлин собрали выживших — тех, кто готов был следовать за ними. Они открыли проход меж миров и ушли, чтобы построить здесь ту жизнь, которая была утрачена навсегда. Многие были с ними, их потомки заселили Авалон, и он превратился в то, что ты видишь теперь.

— Но при чем тут Зеркальное море? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Канис усмехнулся.

— При том, что Зеркальное море — мир пыли и хаоса. Когда-то его волны бились здесь.

— Я не понимаю… — Гарри потёр лоб. — Вы хотите сказать, сир, что королева и Мерлин укротили хаос?

— Нет. Эта задача не под силу одиночкам, даже таким могучим. Все, кто пришел сюда, все, кто хотел свободной и счастливой жизни — вот кто укротил хаос. Когда люди и фейри Камелота ступили на эту землю, королева велела им вообразить самый идеальный, самый прекрасный мир, о котором они могли бы только мечтать. Они послушались. Сила этого желания была так велика, что создала моря и горы, болота и пустоши, плодородные земли и густые леса. Так был создан этот мир, Гарри, — мир, отделенный от хаоса и заживший своей жизнью.

Гарри слушал как зачарованный. Канис вдруг мягко улыбнулся ему.

— Так было. А Зеркальному морю пришлось отступить. Теперь в него, как и в твой мир, ведёт проход из пещеры привратника. И попасть туда может лишь тот, кто для этого достаточно безумен и чей дух смятен. 

Гарри нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, не в силах смотреть на Каниса. 

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, сир, — пробормотал он. 

Капитан вздохнул. 

— Я и сам понимаю не до конца. Возможно, господин Мерлин объяснит тебе лучше, я же просто солдат, и говорю то, что в моих силах. Это прозвучит странно для тебя — но ты ведь уже не ребёнок и наверняка знаешь, что людям свойственно верить не только в хорошее, но и в плохое.

— В плохое больше, — кивнул Гарри.

— Да. Говорят, что сильней всего в мире любовь, но как по мне — это история из тех, что поют бродячие трубадуры. Нет большей силы, чем страх, Гарри. История Зеркального моря — самое лучшее тому доказательство. Долгое время страна жила в мире и покое, народ верил, что ему ничто не угрожает, что все проходы на Авалон защищены могущественной магией и не могут быть открыты просто так. Но природа человеческая такова, что ей нужно чего-то бояться. И вот те, кто пришел сюда первыми, начали пугать детей страшными историями: однажды, говорили они, границы истончатся. Из хаоса и тьмы хлынут невиданные чудовища, не знающие пощады. Дети тряслись под одеялами, воображая себе эти ужасы, да и взрослые были не лучше. А потом...

— Потом так и случилось, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри. — Значит, брешь в защите пробило то же, что создало Авалон?

— Верно, — кивнул капитан, удовлетворенный его сообразительностью. — И первыми, кто вылез из этой бреши, были драконы. Ты когда-нибудь встречался с ними в своём мире?

— Да. — Гарри дёрнул плечом, вспоминая злобу в глазах драконихи, защищающей кладку, и заунывный рёв гринготтского охранника. 

Канис понимающе улыбнулся.

— Наши похожи, но много опаснее. Эти твари огромны, свирепы, они дышат огнем, льдом или кислотой, испытывают безумную страсть к золоту и, к сожалению, имеют некоторые зачатки разума. Уничтожить их трудно. По счастью, брешь успели запечатать очень быстро, а стараниями магов и королевы часть драконов была убита, а часть усыплена и рассеяна по лицу земли, чтобы с ними позже можно было справиться в одиночку. Мы убиваем примерно одного дракона в двадцать лун и всегда теряем при этом воинов…

Он снова вздохнул, видимо, вспоминая что-то. Гарри хотелось потрепать его по плечу — он даже потянулся к Канису, но вовремя остановил себя, сделав вид, что поправляет сбившееся покрывало. Капитан тряхнул головой.

— Однако я отвлекся. Брешь была закрыта. Но через некоторое время открылась новая — в ином месте — и к нам вновь полезла всякая дрянь. Тогда Мерлин посоветовал королеве не закрывать прохода. Вместо этого он предложил поставить форпост неподалёку и разместить там гарнизон из магов и опытных воинов: длиной брешь была не более полумили, и охранять границу не составляло труда — как и уничтожать выходящих оттуда тварей. На саму же границу наложили охранительные чары. Потом по всему Авалону были разосланы глашатаи — они кричали на рынках и площадях об опасных тварях и расписывали их, словно видели воочию. Зубы, клыки, когти, крылья…

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Получив такое подробное описание, люди стали бояться именно его? — весело спросил он. 

Канис фыркнул, как большой сердитый пёс. 

— Конечно. Господин Мерлин шутник, но в тот раз превзошёл самого себя — он описал нечто вроде помеси тролля и феи. Старый… впрочем, ладно. Вообрази себе здоровую скотину со слабым разумом, огромной силой, крыльями и чарующим нежным голосом, который вдобавок навевал сон. Лучше бы Мерлин приписал ему ещё одну тупую башку!.. Но Холм с ним. Страхи народа обрели определённость, чары на бреши действовали отменно, а гарнизон без труда расправлялся с редкими гостями, которым всё же удавалось их обойти. Так было до вчерашнего дня.

— Простите, сир, — Гарри ненадолго задумался. — Но у вас тут куча народу. Неужели у всех воображения хватает только на троллей с крыльями?

— Ты всё-таки очень неглуп. — Канис с удовольствием оскалил зубы. — Разумеется, нет. Поэтому мы ходим на разведку.

— Мы — это кто?

Капитан помолчал.

— Человеку нельзя приближаться к Зеркальному морю. Его страх может уронить семя в жадные волны, и никто знает, что в результате вырастет. Понимаешь, о чём я?

В голове Гарри словно что-то щёлкнуло. Он вспомнил троих, застывших перед королевой, потом медвежий оскал Атти, птичий клекот сенешаля… и резко вскинул голову.

— Вы ходите туда в обличье зверей, — сказал он уверенно. — Вы, сир. Атти. Господин Аквила. И Мерлин, конечно.

Капитан вновь по-собачьи фыркнул.

— Умный парень. Но откуда ты всё же знаешь…

Гарри хотелось заорать. Это было слишком — слишком много для того, что он мог перенести. Столько времени привыкать, уговаривать себя, что перед ним чужой человек, решительно гнать прочь надежду… и вот сегодня эта чёртова ванна, о которой даже не хотелось вспоминать, а потом дементоры. Дементоры Азкабана! А самым ужасным стала необходимость молчания — потому что теперь Гарри точно знал, кто привёл за собой этих тварей туда, где с ними не умели бороться. Он словно воочию увидел перед собой окаменевшее лицо Сириуса… Каниса — и взгляд Мерлина в тронном зале, а потом услышал спокойный голос Мэб: «Мы остановили кровь». И поклялся, что больше никогда не скажет ни слова из своей истории. Это решение было верным, более того, оно было единственным из возможных — и всё-таки оно рвало его на части.

— Подай мне напиться, — неожиданно попросил Канис, — Великий Холм, мне давным-давно не приходилось столько говорить — глотка теперь как высохший колодец.

Гарри налил ему яблочного сидра. Капитан ополовинил кубок и потянулся.

— Мне надо проведать Родрика — надеюсь, господин Мерлин уже справился с его ранами — и обойти караулы. Потом есть ещё дела… Если хочешь, могу отпустить до ужина. Тебе не помешала бы конная прогулка — Вир даст лошадь. Поедешь?

— Благодарю, сир, — бесцветно сказал Гарри. — Нет настроения. Я лучше займусь вашим доспехом.

— Хм… Как знаешь, — с лёгким удивлением ответил Канис.

Остаток дня Гарри остервенело полировал доспех, потом, как обычно, прислуживал капитану в трапезной, а после еды ушёл в сад и бездумно сидел под яблоней, пока не наступила ночь. Вернувшись в покои, он быстро помог Канису улечься, раскатал свой тюфячок и тоже лёг. Уснуть не получалось. Его вновь накрыли мысли о полуденном купании, а вслед за ними пришло возбуждение, приправленное страхом и почти ненавистью к себе, — он всё никак не мог понять, откуда это взялось, и почему прикосновение к телу Каниса превратило его в чёртового озабоченного придурка. За всё проведённое на Авалоне время такого не было — Гарри думал, что просто слишком выматывается за день. Так и было, конечно… Он повернулся к стене, прикусил подушку и попробовал дрочить, но одно прикосновение к члену вдруг вызвало странный испуг — словно Гарри делал что-то запретное — и возбуждение пропало, оставив лишь тупую боль в паху. Гарри вертелся и страдал на своём тюфяке, а когда наконец погрузился в тяжёлый зыбкий сон, увидел Запретный лес и дементоров. Сириус был в его руках — измученный, умоляющий, — Гарри отчаянно искал палочку, но её не было, и не было ни серебристого проблеска меж стволов, ни прекрасного оленя в ореоле света, ни могучего удара магии… Он проснулся с криком. За окном мерцал розоватый рассвет. Капитан спал каменным сном смертельно уставшего человека. Гарри снял пропотевшую рубашку и снова лёг, прислушиваясь к ровному тихому дыханию. Это успокаивало.

ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ

Следующий день прошел как обычно — если не считать того, что Гарри был донельзя подавлен. Бессонная ночь тоже сказалась не лучшим образом: он едва сполз со своего тюфяка, за завтраком опрокинул на колени миску с кашей, а на тренировку пришёл с опозданием. Заниматься пришлось с Бором — капитана опять вызвали к королеве. На этот раз Гарри действовал, как инфери под заклятием, не реагировал ни на какие шутки, двигался чётко и, как ни странно, справился гораздо лучше. Бор даже похвалил его. Гарри безразлично кивнул и побрёл на конюшню. Там он провозился до обеда, радуясь, что монотонная работа позволяет ни о чём не думать, и немного вышел из апатии только в трапезной, когда увидел капитана. Канис был молчалив и мрачен, в разговоры не вступал и сразу же после еды удалился чёрт знает куда, наказав Гарри поесть и не шляться попусту, а лучше навестить господина Мерлина. Гарри покорно пообедал, но вторую часть приказа выполнить не смог — покои Мерлина пустовали. 

Делать было абсолютно нечего. С тоски он решил позаниматься в одиночестве, попросил у одного из кухонных брауни котелок и уселся в траве у ручья. Первая же попытка кончилась печально — Гарри чуть не обварил руки, когда вода моментально вскипела ключом и попёрла наружу. Гарри набрал свежей и попробовал ещё. Потом ещё. И ещё. На десятый раз магия ему покорилась: вода медленно теплела, а потом так же медленно остывала до прежней температуры. Тогда он отставил котелок в сторону, встал, сосредоточился, направив руки к небу.

— Экспекто патронум.

Магия завязывалась горячим узлом в животе, струилась вверх — в грудь, в предплечья — упругими тёплыми струйками достигала кончиков пальцев. Но наружу не выплёскивалась, остывала, как та вода в котелке, и медленно стекала вниз, наполняя тело усталостью. Гарри освежил лицо в ручье, снова встал и представил себе плывущую меж яблонь чёрную тень. Сразу же стало понятно, что делать этого не следовало — перед глазами снова всплыли подробности ночного кошмара.

— Экспекто патронум! — крикнул Гарри, изо всех сил напрягая кисти, вспоминая лица родителей — молодые и счастливые. Как на колдографиях, как в зеркале Еиналеж, как в Запретном лесу… Голова вдруг закружилась, руки свело судорогой и над ладонями появился зыбкий серебристый туман, который быстро скрутился в маленький смерч и пропал. Гарри потряс головой. Он чувствовал себя хуже, чем после двухчасовой тренировки с Бором, но отчаянно хотел попробовать ещё.

— Экспе…

— Это… ваша милость, котелок бы мне. Ужин-то вот-вот будет.

Неподалеку стоял смущённый брауни — только увидев его, а потом ошеломлённо оглядевшись, Гарри понял, что уже темнеет. Оказалось, что он провёл у ручья несколько часов. Пришлось бежать в трапезную и, едва не сшибив по дороге пискнувшего боггарта с блюдом тушёного мяса, занимать своё место за спиной капитана. Позже, раздевая Каниса на ночь, Гарри аккуратно поинтересовался, нет ли новостей. Увы, их не было. Эту ночь он проспал спокойно, но утро вновь выдалось нелёгким — не только у самого Гарри, а у всего замка. Прибыл обоз с пострадавшими рыцарями.

До гарнизона было двое суток пути маршем, но телеги двигались гораздо медленнее, и королева всё же решилась открыть с помощью Мерлина портал: сопровождающий обоз маг прислал голубя с известием, что самые слабые из семерых плохо переносят тряску. Прибытия рыцарей Гарри не видел — когда пак позвал капитана взглянуть, телеги уже были во дворе. Большинство обитателей замка высыпало наружу. Люди и фейри стояли в молчании и испуганно разглядывали неподвижные тела, закутанные в плащи. Было тихо, только изредка всхлипывала тоненькая русая дриада — может, чья-то дочь, а может, невеста. Её пышный кленовый венок увядал на глазах, листья жухли, сворачиваясь в бурые трубочки, но она этого даже не замечала — только с отчаянной надеждой всматривалась в лицо лежащего.

Сама Мэб вышла навстречу несчастным. Она подошла к телеге, осторожно коснулась бледного лба одного из рыцарей. Тот неожиданно вздрогнул всем телом и вновь застыл. С губ королевы сорвался тяжёлый вздох. Её красота словно выцвела — глаза подёрнулись серой тенью, камень в обруче померк, и весь облик стал простым, полным печали. Даже в жестах появилось что-то, напомнившее Гарри о Молли Уизли. Русая дриада снова всхлипнула, и этот жалобный звук заставил Мэб поднять голову.

— Отвезите их к господину Мерлину. — сказала она негромко. Потом повернулась и, махнув рукой, пошла к левому крылу замка. Лошади послушно следовали за ней. Утренний ветер шевелил складки рыцарских плащей и сбрасывал с телег золотые нити соломы.

Гарри почти не смотрел на рыцарей — просто не мог. Но он с самого начала пристально наблюдал за Канисом. Видел и мгновенную судорогу на его лице, словно нечто тараном ударило капитана изнутри, и окаменелый подбородок, и побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Гарри опять чувствовал себя мальчишкой: хотелось обнять Каниса, встряхнуть за плечи, вырвать из этой страшной тишины. Он с трудом заставил себя оставаться на месте. 

Над замком словно нависла грозовая туча. Придворные и слуги ходили как сомнамбулы — им не сказали ничего, но увиденного было достаточно, чтобы выбить из колеи любого. На тренировочных площадках и у конюшен царила пустота, в холле тоже — королева никого не принимала. Мерлин не выходил из своих покоев, пытаясь вместе с лекарями добиться от пострадавших хоть малейшего отклика. Вечером из гарнизона прилетел новый голубь. На сей раз мрачный Канис отправился к королеве в одиночестве. Вернулся он с сенешалем и Атти, которые были ещё мрачнее, и тотчас принялся обсуждать с ними послание господина Дарни. Гарри чистил в коридоре капитанские сапоги и потихоньку прислушивался к разговору. Как оказалось, Дарни было велено прекратить патрулирование, а состоящим при гарнизоне магам — максимально укрепить охранительные чары. Сир Дарни приказом остался крайне недоволен. В письме он без обиняков заявлял, что его обязанность — защищать, а не прятаться, будто крыса в подполе, и ежели такова королевская воля, он ей покорится — принесённый обет не оставляет выбора, — однако вынужден заметить… Атти утверждал, что, судя по выражению лица властительницы Авалона, гарнизон скоро можно будет поздравить с новым начальством. Господин Аквила был с ним солидарен. Сир Канис заявлял, что Дарни в своём деле лучший, и сменить его на кого-то другого можно будет только через его, сира Каниса, труп. Атти с Аквилой объясняли ему, что это вполне можно устроить — надо только ещё немного позлить её величество. 

Голоса становились всё громче. Потом возникла пауза — Атти, громыхая сапогами, ушёл к себе и вернулся, бережно прижимая к груди две бутылки вина. Он заметил Гарри и хмыкнул.

— Любопытствуешь? Вместо того чтобы ушами тут хлопать, ступай-ка в кухню — закусок нам принесешь.

Пришлось расстаться с сапогами и пойти, куда сказано. Когда Гарри внёс в коридор увесистую корзину, он услышал голос Каниса:

— Как думаешь, сколько их может там быть?

— А кто знает! — буркнул Атти. — Трое. Десяток. Сотня, наконец. А может, оно такое, что и сосчитать толком нельзя… Капитан, помнишь те щупальца с глазами? Еле же ноги унесли. Маги, говорят, час его вязали, в портал впятером засовывали, а у Мерлина оно подмастерье убило.

— Зато для оставшихся даже мечи не понадобились, — ответил Канис. — Конечно, от этого солнечного огня нам пришлось несладко — но выжег он тварей до последней… будем надеяться на лучшее, братья. Господин Мерлин разберётся — не бывает такого, чтобы нельзя было убить.

— Пошли ему Холмы удачу, — пробормотал Аквила. — Да и не только ему…

Вновь наступила тишина. Гарри вошел и поставил корзину на пол у ног Атти — тот с радостным возгласом вытащил оттуда толстую кровяную колбасу, а из-за пояса — кинжал. Канис коротко взглянул на Гарри.

— Ступай, прогуляйся по саду. Позовут, когда понадобишься, — сказал он. — Нужно будет подготовить всё к моему отъезду.

Гарри хотел было спросить, что брать ему самому, но покосился на Атти и сенешаля и решил выяснить это потом, без свидетелей. Он послушно ушёл, потренировался немного, призывая с ветвей яблоки, но не успел даже войти во вкус: прибежал оруженосец Атти и позвал Гарри обратно. Гости уже ушли, капитан стоял у стола, листая толстобрюхую инкунабулу и внимательно разглядывая изображения разных тварей. Гарри вынес на псарню остатки еды, прибрался в покоях и наконец озвучил свой вопрос. В ответ он получил ровно то, что ожидал:

— Ты останешься здесь.

Гарри немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Никто из вас не видел дементоров, сир, — начал он спокойно. — А я видел и знаю, как они себя ведут, понимаете? 

Канис не ответил и с деловым видом перевернул очередную страницу. Гарри почувствовал, что начинает закипать.

— Вы боитесь, что я буду обузой, сир. Я не буду. Не волнуйтесь.

— Ты. Останешься. Здесь, — отчеканил капитан тоном, который окончательно вывел Гарри из себя — он напомнил ему школу, подземный кабинет и человека, который тоже умудрялся одной простой фразой довести Гарри до бешенства.

— Со всем уважением, сир… чёрта с два! Если только вы не объясните мне причину.

Гарри впервые позволил себе повысить голос на «господина». Канис, со стуком захлопнув инкунабулу, повернулся к нему и прищурился.

— Ты забываешься, оруженосец.

— Причину, сир. Причину. — Гарри, что называется, несло. Капитан медленно покачал головой.

— Ты, я вижу, забыл мои предупреждения… Повторяю в последний раз, мальчик: ты останешься здесь, потому что таков мой приказ. Я приказал — это причина.

— Это не причина, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Это следствие. Сир.

— Молчать!

Окрик был такой силы, что зазвенело в ушах. Канис в два шага преодолел комнату и остановился перед Гарри — вид у него был страшный, глаза горели, а рука, судорожно вцепившаяся в поясной ремень, заставляла вспомнить о давней угрозе Атти. Гарри уже доводилось видеть красные полосы на задницах оруженосцев и пажей — в общей мыльне подобные вещи было не скрыть… Он яростно прикусил губу. Страха не было — но злость всё крепчала, от неё ломило челюсти, а взгляд заволакивала мутная дымка — будто с Гарри спали Зрительные чары невыразимцев.

— Я молчу, сир. Молчу.

Капитан резко выдохнул. Гарри уже готов был к чему-то непоправимому, но после долгой паузы услышал лишь глухое и медленное:

— Ты же видел тех, кого увезли к господину Мерлину?

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Да, сир, — тихо ответил он.

— Хорошо. Но ты видел их впервые. Ты не помнишь, какими они были — а я помню. Я знал их, делил с ними кров и трапезу, мы сообща бились с врагом. Один ещё недавно был моим оруженосцем — меч ему вручили лишь три луны назад…

— Мне жаль, сир.

— Не перебивай!.. — Канис снова выдохнул. — Ты пришел сюда из другого мира, мальчик, ты принял меня за другого. Но пусть я и не тот, кто занимает твои мысли — я не позволю, чтобы ещё один мой подопечный стал телом без души. Теперь поразмысли. Ты неопытен в бою, магия тебе всё ещё непослушна — понимаешь, что тебя ждёт? Если господин Мерлин не отыщет надежного способа изгнать этих тварей или убить их, ты будешь беспомощен как котёнок!

— Как и вы, сир. Как любой здесь.

— Даже не думай равнять себя со мной! — Канис, побледнев от ярости, схватил Гарри за ворот рубашки — и этот угрожающий жест стал последней каплей. Гарри всем телом подался вперёд.

— Я ваш оруженосец, сир, — отчеканил он. — Оруженосец благородного сира Каниса, капитана королевской гвардии. Оруженосец бережет рыцаря, заботится о его коне и доспехе, подает ему пищу, помогает в миру и бою, не роняя ни его, ни своей чести… — Он чётко проговаривал слова кодекса, которые его заставили заучить в первые дни, и видел, как расширяются от изумления зрачки капитана. — Таков мой долг. Но приказ, который вы мне отдали, требует того, что оруженосец делать не должен. Значит, либо я не подчинюсь приказу — и тогда нарушу свой долг, либо подчинюсь — но это будет означать, что я больше не ваш оруженосец, а свободный человек… Как свободный человек — первое, что я сделаю, это последую за вами, ясно? 

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул. Канис молчал. Он рассматривал Гарри, будто дивное диво — даже рот слегка приоткрыл, — и под этим взглядом Гарри неожиданно почувствовал себя полудурком, которому подарили коня, а он обменял его на глиняную дудочку. Он зло тряхнул головой и уставился на капитана с вызовом — хотя мысленно уже желал дать себе по башке за неуместный пафос. Канис отпустил его и вдруг осторожно расправил ворот рубашки, а потом отвёл с его лба прядь волос. Это было так странно, что Гарри почти испугался.

— Сир? — растерянно спросил он.

— Подай мне плащ. И ступай на конюшню, пусть оседлают четверых лошадей. Сам тоже оденься. Меч возьмёшь с собой.

Голос капитана был задумчив, но твёрд. Не понимая, какого дьявола происходит, Гарри накинул на плечи Каниса плащ, потом достал из ларя свою тупую железяку и неловко повертел в руках — у этого, с позволения сказать, меча даже ножен не было. Но Канис выразительно посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и пришлось сунуть железяку под мышку и делать, что велено.

Солнце уже наполовину зашло, сад окутала вечерняя прохлада, и аромат яблоневых цветов был обволакивающе-сладким. Он смешивался с сытным кухонным духом жаркого и кисловатым теплом конюшни — Гарри вдруг подумал, что эта ядрёная смесь стала ему почти родной, как когда-то запахи Норы и гриффиндорской спальни. Он передал конюху приказ, а сам вывел из денника степенную рыжую кобылу Бетси, которую ему выделил Вир. Гном считал, что новичку лучше начинать с безотказно послушной лошади. Бетси, пофыркивая, ткнула Гарри головой в плечо.

— Готов? Садись в седло, нам надо спешить.

Канис взял у конюха повод. Гарри с удивлением увидел, что капитана сопровождают Атти и Бор, — оба молчали, сосредоточенно проверяя упряжь. Копыта застучали по утоптанной земле, зацокали по камням подъездной аллеи, и вновь застучали — когда всадники выехали на пыльный тракт. Давно остались позади королевские дубы и розы Внешнего Круга, потом уже знакомая Гарри деревушка и огромные поля, а его спутники так и не произнесли ни слова. Сумерки загустели, на небо выкатилась луна, похожая на фарфоровую тарелку. Ехавший впереди Канис свернул с тракта и углубился в небольшой лесок. В полном молчании рыцари и Гарри миновали строй деревьев и оказались у огромного холма, поросшего густой травой — за холмом чернела дубовая роща. Канис слез с лошади и перекинул поводья через седло. Атти и Бор последовали его примеру.

— Лошадей оставим тут. Иди за мной, — сказал капитан, обращаясь к Гарри. 

Тот спрыгнул на землю, чуть не выронив проклятый меч, чертыхнулся и удивлённо застыл — он почему-то думал, что рыцари взберутся на холм, но все трое опустились на колени у подножия, прижав к земле ладони.

— Встань между мной и Атти и сделай как мы.

Примятая трава щекотала кожу, от земли шёл запах сырости. Гарри, недоумевая, обернулся к Канису — и тот вдруг накрыл его руку своей. Гарри пробрала дрожь. Он не смог разобрать, вызвана ли она прикосновением или же то была дрожь холма, отдавшаяся в костях — просто зажмурился и вздохнул. Ладони вдруг потеряли опору, Гарри клюнул носом и почувствовал, как Канис мягко сжимает его пальцы. Он торопливо распахнул глаза.

— Ничего себе!

Холм… раскрылся. Его громада треснула посередине, открывая проход, который вёл в круглый каменный зал. Стены зала были освещены факелами, а в центре темнел огромный кусок базальта — то ли низкий столб, то ли высокий алтарь. Канис всё держал Гарри за руку и, кажется, не собирался отпускать.

— Встань, — сказал он негромко. — Идём. Идём внутрь, братья.

Они вошли в зал. Огни факелов дрогнули, выстреливая вверх сверкающими алыми язычками, и вновь опали. Оказалось, что «алтарь» стоит в головах прямоугольной гранитной плиты. Гарри подошёл ближе, разглядел выбитый на ней рисунок — и до него вдруг дошло, что это за место. Он нагнулся, провёл дрожащими пальцами по красноватому граниту. Дыхание перехватило, и полустёртое временем изображение меча и короны качнулось, будто уплывая в сторону. Гарри помотал головой, прогоняя ощущение нереальности.

Могила. Могила короля Камелота.

Он оглянулся на рыцарей. В зыбком свете факелов их лица казались похожими, как у близнецов, а взгляды были полны уверенности и покоя. Гарри вновь коснулся плиты, потом протянул руку к алтарю, который словно тянул его к себе, и погладил древний камень. Рыцари за его спиной не двигались и молчали, но он остро ощущал их присутствие и понимал, что сейчас произойдёт что-то важное не только для него самого — для всех. Зазвенели шпоры. Канис обошёл надгробие и встал за алтарём, а Атти и Бор рядом — на шаг позади своего капитана. Гарри выпрямился. Канис пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и протянул руку. 

— Твой меч, юноша, — сказал он просто.

Гарри вдруг смутился, сообразив, что меч по-прежнему зажал у него под мышкой, как какой-нибудь зонтик. Он торопливо вытащил его и вложил в ладони Каниса. Ощущение было странное: ещё несколько секунд назад Гарри трепетал, благоговея перед усыпальницей легендарного короля, но сейчас трепет исчез — осталось только чувство неловкости. Капитан запрокинул лицо к потолку.

— Именем Дагды-Отца, Морриган Разящей и Нудда Среброрукого…

По залу пронёсся ветер, пламя факелов громко затрещало, на стенах заплясали тени. Перевернув меч, Канис провёл пальцем по тусклому, исцарапанному лезвию и вдруг всадил его в алтарь. Гарри не удержался от изумлённого вскрика — тупой клинок вонзился в базальтовый монолит по самую рукоять. Это напоминало цирковой фокус. Капитан дёрнул меч на себя — тот даже не шелохнулся, — потом простёр руки над алтарём, и на его ладонях вспыхнули ослепительно-яркие огни: осветили лицо, отразились в глазах алыми бликами. Гарри замер. Вновь повеяло ветром, и тишину вдруг распорол громовой голос Атти:

— Любовью и страхом был разрушен Камелот — любовью к власти и страхом перед неизвестным. Знаешь ли ты страх?

Гарри содрогнулся. Перед глазами его вдруг взвилась ткань Вуали, и на её фоне проступило бледное лицо — истощённое, усталое, полумёртвое. Он услышал крик — тот, что десятки раз приходил к нему в кошмарах, — сжал кулаки и напрягся.

— Знаю.

Лицо исчезло, всё затянула тьма, и только где-то вдалеке крошечным маячком мелькала алая искра. Гарри весь дрожал, глядя на неё. Это уже было, было… ледяная чёрная глубина озера, сверкающий рубин в рукояти гриффиндорского меча!.. Он хрипло застонал, и в ушах его эхом зазвенел голос Бора:

— Любовью и страхом был создан Авалон — любовью к жизни и страхом перед смертью. Знаешь ли ты любовь?

Тьма колыхалась вокруг, густая и страшная, наползала на Гарри, алая искра беспомощно подрагивала в пустоте. Он хотел ответить и не мог — губы свело от холода. С огромным трудом поднял руки, белые, скрюченные, с негнущимися пальцами, рванулся изо всех сил навстречу искре — и поймал её. В тот же миг крохотный огонёк разросся в костёр. Охваченные пламенем кисти пронзила чудовищная боль, Гарри выгнулся всем телом, закричал беззвучно, но не отдёрнул рук. Боль рванулась вверх, пронеслась жгучей волной по предплечьям, растерзала огненными крючьями сердце — и вдруг стихла. Тьма рассеялась.

Перед Гарри стоял Сириус Блэк. Не Канис, не капитан королевской гвардии, не верный рыцарь владычицы Мэб — Сириус. И это Сириус смотрел на него уверенно и твёрдо, Сириус улыбался ему знакомой улыбкой, и Сириус держал ладони Гарри в своих над алтарём, из которого торчала рукоять меча.

Огонь полыхал вокруг переплетённых пальцев, танцевал на коже, но не жёг — лишь согревал нежным теплом. Несколько мгновений Сириус был неподвижен. Потом он осторожно разжал руки — ладони Гарри повисли в пустоте без поддержки и показались ему тяжелыми как чугун. В горле запеклось, дышать было трудно. Он сморгнул слёзы и услышал спокойный голос:

— Не знающий любви — не защитник, не знающий страха — не воин, и лишь достойный совершит невозможное… Возьми же свой меч.

Гарри медленно обхватил пальцами рукоять. Он вновь ощущал ту дрожь, что пронзала его у холма, но теперь всё вокруг — и холодное железо меча, и алтарный камень, и надгробие, и сама земля под ними — всё словно пело тягучую, невозможно древнюю песню. Она отдавалась в костях Гарри, гудела в голове и кипела в крови. Он рванул меч на себя. Длинный клинок легко выскользнул из камня, сверкнул в свете факелов бритвенно-острым краем. Серебристые искры пробежали по лезвию к рукояти, и Гарри почувствовал, как согревается ладонь.

Он непонимающе смотрел на меч в своей руке. Атти пошевелился, откинул полу плаща и положил на алтарь блестящие ножны. Бор тоже шагнул вперёд — рядом с ножнами лёг свернутый кожаный пояс. Гарри, действуя как в полусне, вложил меч в ножны, вдел пояс в крепление. Его словно толкало изнутри — движения были медленными, не очень уверенными, но откуда-то он точно знал, что надо делать.

— Сир?..

Канис подошёл и застегнул на нем пояс. Ножны тяжело скользнули по бедру, пряжка щёлкнула — этот звук будто развеял транс, в котором Гарри пребывал, и расставил всё по местам. В голове прояснилось, дыхание стало глубоким, свободным. Гарри растерянно усмехнулся. Бор вдруг громко крякнул и похлопал его по спине — то же самое сделал Атти, едва не переломив Гарри пополам.

— А молодцом, оруженосец, — пробасил он, — Такое пламя нечасто увидишь, Великим Холмом клянусь!

Хмыкнув, он покосился на своего капитана. Гарри счел за лучшее не отвечать. Он тоже неуверенно посмотрел на Каниса, и тот неожиданно улыбнулся ему. Эта улыбка поразила Гарри. С того момента, как он поступил на службу, видеть её довелось не больше пяти раз… и никогда — обращённой к нему.

— Что ж, пора домой, — сказал капитан. — Время позднее.

У самого выхода Гарри оглянулся — факелы медленно угасали, но на граните надгробия ещё поблескивали разноцветные искры.

— Сир, я хотел спросить. Это же… это Артур?

— Да. — Канис кивнул. — Здесь покоится наш король.

— Значит, в моём мире говорят правду, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Король Артур похоронен на Авалоне… А у нас ведь верят, что когда придёт настоящая беда, он вернётся и спасёт страну от гибели.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — заметил Бор и привычным свистом подозвал коня. — Не скажу, что в отрочестве я был прилежным учеником, но одно запомнил хорошо: ваш мир предал короля. А Артур, да хранит его Холм, был не из тех, кто забывает предательство.

Гарри промолчал. Он рассеянно погладил тёплую шею Бетси и решил, что надо будет расспросить Мерлина. От мысли, что этот человек знал Артура лично, становилось даже немного не по себе. Он запрокинул голову. В ночном небе светились звёзды, яркие, как фонари на замковом дворе. Гари глубоко вдохнул запах сырой травы.

— Ну что, господа, выпьем? За нового оруженосца нашего славного капитана? — предложил Атти и, ухмыльнувшись, достал из седельной сумки бутыль и четыре кубка.

— А ты запаслив, дружище!— Голос Каниса был почти веселым. Гарри вдруг подумал, что капитан испытывает облегчение от того, что мир Авалона безоговорочно принял его оруженосца, и теперь этот самый оруженосец обязательно избавится от своих странных фантазий… Он неслышно вздохнул.

— Да я уж давным-давно хочу за это выпить, капитан! Но больно ты смурён был всё это время — словно чирьями на заднице мучился, а за такое здравицы не скажешь.

Обратная дорога показалась Гарри на удивление короткой, в замке было тихо и мирно, а стражники в кордегардии сказали, что никаких новостей пока нет. Атти с Бором решили урвать хотя бы несколько часов сна и разошлись по своим покоям, Канис сказал, что хочет заглянуть в лазарет, велел Гарри тоже ложиться и ушёл, но вскоре вернулся грустным и подавленным. Гарри попытался встать, но капитан махнул на него рукой, разделся сам и залез в постель. 

— Сир, — спросил Гарри, — теперь я могу ехать с вами?

— А сам как думаешь? — со вздохом поинтересовался Канис.

— Благодарю, сир.

— Было бы за что…

Больше они не разговаривали. Ни о чём: ни о случившемся в Холме, ни о жертвах дементоров. Просто оба долго ворочались, прежде чем заснуть. 

Утром началась суматоха. В трапезной Гарри пришлось раз десять ответить на поздравления — болтун Атти уже оповестил всех рыцарей о его новом статусе, — а потом ещё пересказывать ход обряда восторженным собратьям по службе. После еды он занялся подготовкой к отъезду и вскоре поймал себя на том, что то и дело наполовину вытаскивает из новеньких ножен меч, любуясь блеском клинка. Неслышно подошедший Канис усмехнулся и сказал, что он похож на маленького лепрекона, который восторгается впервые найденным кладом. Впрочем, сердиться и не думал — только велел как следует проверить, всё ли собрано. Гарри немного смутился и с головой нырнул в работу. Он десять раз проверил седельные сумки, оружие, доспехи и от нервного озноба не мог найти себе места. В полдень прилетел пак от королевы и велел идти на внутренний двор. 

Отряд собрался там — десяток рыцарей, группа магов и магичек с Мерлином во главе и, разумеется, капитан. Мэб встала посреди двора, велела всем выстроиться попарно, держа лошадей под узцы, и сосредоточилась. Сила королевы была так велика, что в замке сами собой захлопали ставни, а яблоневый сад застонал, словно под ударами бури. Маги шептали что-то, помогая своей госпоже. Мэб звонким голосом выкрикнула заклинание, и за её спиной появилась в воздухе гигантская синяя воронка — вход в портал.

— Поспешите!

Канис вдруг стиснул пальцы Гарри и потянул его за собой. Из синей пустоты слышалось завывание, земля под ногами ходила ходуном, лошади хрипели и били копытами. Гарри повернулся к капитану, поймал его подбадривающий взгляд и улыбнулся. Крепко сжав одной рукой конский повод, а другой — ладонь Каниса, он решительно шагнул вперёд, и синяя воронка поглотила их, словно птица — зазевавшихся муравьев.

ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ

Королевский портал оказался гораздо удобней камина — после него не было ни головокружения, ни выматывающей тошноты. Гарри будто вышел в гигантскую дверь и сразу оказался по пояс в траве — вокруг расстилался заросший луг. Он выпустил руку капитана, похлопал по шее испуганную Бетси и огляделся. 

Луг был огромен, кое-где на нём торчали обугленные остовы невысоких деревьев, а трава выглядела необычно: что-то вроде помеси осоки с болиголовом. Длинные, острые как клинки, ядовито-зелёные листья пахли совершенно одуряюще. Кобыла потянулась к траве, но тут же брезгливо фыркнула и отдёрнула морду. Канис слегка подтолкнул Гарри в спину.

— Садись и езжай вперёд, не мешай остальным. Но держись поближе.

За спиной уже перекликались голоса и громко ржали лошади. Гарри отвёл коня в сторону и, вскочив в седло, завертел головой. Пейзаж был странный: небо поражало неестественно яркой синью, редкие плоские облака казались нарисованными, а луг простирался до самого горизонта. Из портала один за другим выходили рыцари, таща за собой лошадей, следом выезжали крытые повозки с провизией. Кто-то споткнулся и выкрикнул крепкое ругательство. Последним появился сенешаль. «Осока» скрыла его почти по грудь, он тоже выругался, торопливо залез на коня и, нахохлившись, обозрел окрестности.

— Травушка… мать её мантикору. Хорошо не колючки. Когда б что путное наросло!

— А и верно, ваша милость, — хихикнула одна из магичек, — вот в прошлый раз тут мухоморы были в человечий рост. Говорящие! Ты ему, значит, слово, а он тебе — десять… Да задушевно так, сладко, почтительно. Вам бы, господин Аквила, у них куртуазии поучиться. 

Сенешаль покосился на неё со злостью. Кобыла Гарри вдруг запнулась обо что-то — он глянул вниз и увидел в примятой траве деревянный брус, похожий на остаток порога. Подле него валялись обломки досок и глиняные черепки.

— Прежде здесь был трактир, — сказал капитан. — Потом с той стороны пришёл железный голем, дохнул огнём — и ты видишь, что осталось. Счастье, что никто не погиб — к Вульфару захаживали в основном из гарнизона… ну, разумеется, и купеческие караваны у него останавливались. Впрочем, он всё отстроил заново, только убрался как можно дальше, аж за барьер. Теперь, чтобы провести у него время, рыцарям приходится трястись в седле с утра до заката.

— Умный мужик этот Вульфар, — заметил подъехавший Лирен, — не догадался бы со своими в погреб залезть — его бы кости здесь вместе с деревяшками гнили. На обратной дороге заедем к нему, капитан?

— Там видно будет. — Канис усмехнулся и крикнул, приподнявшись в стременах и глядя, как медленно угасает синее окно портала: — Все здесь? Стройся!

Отряд растянулся узкой лентой. Впереди ехали капитан с Мерлином, за ними пара магов, Атти с Бором и Гарри с Лиреном. Следом ползли два фургона обоза, а в арьергарде рядами по двое двигались остальные рыцари и маги. Шелестела трава, сочно чавкала под копытами влажная земля, громыхали колёса. Гарри думал, что «осока» никогда не кончится, и даже удивился, когда лошади затопали по песку. Они выбрались на широкий тракт. Убедившись, что последний конник съехал с луга, Мерлин окинул травяные заросли тяжёлым взглядом, махнул рукой и выкрикнул заклинание. «Осока» исчезла, осталась лишь голая пустошь — вдалеке виднелись остатки развалин и груда ржавого металла. Тракт был пустынен, а по другую его сторону расстилался ещё один луг — трава на нём была совсем низкой, но густой как щётка, и пестрела незнакомыми Гарри цветами. Вид у этих цветочков был ещё более неприятный, чем у пропавшей «осоки»: громадные алые венчики с белой каймой по краям напоминали открытые рты. Почти у самого тракта росла молодая сосенка — Гарри показалось, что пучки её необычайно длинных сизых иголок шевелятся, как щупальца. Мерлин оглядел сосенку и что-то сказал, обращаясь к ехавшей позади магичке. Рослая хмурая женщина скинула капюшон, выбросила вперёд руку, и дерево в один миг осыпалось хлопьями пепла. Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на Лирена.

— Всё, что выше пояса выросло, тут жгут сразу — чтобы место было открытое, — пояснил тот, — иначе можно проглядеть тварей. Надо издалека знать, с чем дело имеешь.

— А если что-то маленькое? Что не видно из травы? — спросил Гарри, глядя на луг. 

Магичка фыркнула и полоснула его сердитым взглядом.

— Не болтай лучше, — сказала она резко. — Обычно народ большого побаивается — и слава Холмам. Жуки вот один раз были… так каждый размером с доброго коня.

— Ну, прикончить их оказалось легче лёгкого, — пробасил Атти с усмешкой. — Только госпожа Алиенора уж очень громко визжала.

— Поговори у меня! — крикнула из арьергарда та самая хохотушка-волшебница, что говорила о мухоморах. — От такой пакости любой завизжит!

Рыцари весело загоготали. Атти прижал руку к сердцу и сладко улыбнулся разгневанной даме, но попросить прощения не успел — капитан тронул лошадь с места.

— Солнце уже высоко. Едем, надо побыстрей добраться, — бросил он.

До гарнизона добрались, когда день перевалил на вторую половину. Гарри ожидал увидеть какую-нибудь высоченную мрачную башню, окружённую рвом, но обиталище стражей Авалона оказалось небольшим замком из светлого камня. Башня, правда, была — квадратная, приземистая, широкая. Воздух вокруг неё дрожал, будто вокруг костра, и от этой дрожи Гарри чувствовал озноб и покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Чем ближе подъезжали, тем сильнее становилось это ощущение — и тем безумней выглядел окружающий пейзаж. Солнце пламенело, как гигантский мандарин, цветы скалили алые пасти, песок под копытами лошадей колыхался, как жёлтый туман. Один раз с луга на тракт выползла здоровенная, толстая как колбаса, розовая змея с рыбьей головой — Мерлин уничтожил её щелчком пальцев. Он посмотрел на Гарри, увидел, как тот ёжится от озноба, и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Потерпи, дитя. Это тяжкое место — место, где смыкается наш мир и хаос Зеркального моря. Оттого магия в нём чувствуется так сильно. К тому же, её слишком много здесь. Обычные люди почти не замечают этого, те, кто способен колдовать, чувствуют себя дурно, но эта дурнота скоро проходит. А вот народу фейри приходится очень несладко.

— Почему?

— Кто знает... Возможно, дело в том, что когда-то они вышли из хаоса первыми. Их магия, сама их суть — другая, нежели у людей, и стоит им попасть сюда, их словно разрывает между своим и чуждым.

— Значит, в гарнизоне живут только люди? — спросил Гарри. Мерлин кивнул.

— В гарнизоне — да. А во Внешнем Кольце Границы, где уже нет защитных чар, обитает племя кентавров. Это отчаянный народ, дитя, — в своё время они сами вызвались поселиться там… Тебя сильно знобит? Не унывай, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Гарри постарался не унывать, хотя мерзкие ощущения всё усиливались. Прекратились они лишь у самых ворот замка — но зато мгновенно, не оставив от себя и следа. Отряд въехал на двор. Гарри был уже в полном порядке и с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Гарнизон — десяток рыцарей и пятеро магов — выстроился, приветствуя гостей. Впереди всех, заложив пальцы за широченный кожаный пояс и растопырив локти, стоял приземистый светловолосый рыцарь.

— Сир Канис, мой благородный капитан, приветствую тебя сердечно, — прогудел он тоном, далёким от какой бы то ни было сердечности. — И вас, досточтимый господин Мерлин, и вас, э-э-э… сенешаль. И, само собой, остальных. Братья и сестры, добро пожаловать в Приграничье.

Капитан слез с коня. Они с Дарни обнялись, звякая мечами, и обменялись парой негромких фраз. Потом началась обычная при любом приезде гостей суматоха — отводили на конюшни лошадей, разгружали привезённую провизию, размещались в покоях. Только к вечеру в замке наступил относительный порядок. Все собрались в трапезной и, поедая горячую мясную похлёбку, стали обсуждать причину визита. Гарри привычно стоял за креслом капитана и слушал в оба уха.

Сытная еда не умиротворила господина Дарни: даже отдав должное похлёбке, он был зол, как потревоженный дракон. Его интересовало, какого беззубого тролля он сидит тут на заднице, когда не далее как вчера было получено известие от кентавров — их дозор заприметил у границы черную фигуру, от которой волной шёл холод. Еле успели спрятаться. Тварь, между прочим, билась в барьер, но пройти не смогла — так и ушла, переваливаясь. А если бы смогла?! А? А?! Ответит кто-нибудь?.. Завершив свою бурную речь, Дарни одним махом опрокинул в глотку кубок вина, моргнул и набычился, размазывая по столешнице капли.

— Сижу здесь, как крыса, — пробурчал он с ненавистью. — Капитан, ну хоть ты мне скажи — как такое перетерпеть?

Оруженосец Дарни сделал попытку утереть господину залитый вином колет, и еле успел увернуться — рыцарская длань взметнулась, как боевая палица. Канис перехватил руку Дарни и покачал головой.

— Думаю, перетерпеть можно всё, дружище, — сказал он спокойно. — Во всяком случае, очень многое. Но нам стоит обсудить, что делать дальше — у меня есть человек, знакомый с повадками этих тварей… Вот что, — он поднял голову. — Оставьте нас все, кроме обладающих дарами. Господин Мерлин, и вы, господин Аквила — тоже соблаговолите остаться.

Рыцари и маги зашумели, поднимаясь из-за стола. Гарри задумчиво поднёс Канису умывальную чашу и полотенце. Что-то в словах Дарни казалось ему странным, на редкость нелепым и невозможным — но он никак не мог понять, что. Из размышлений его вывел бас Атти, который тоже пожелал омыть руки, а вслед за ним и Бор, и даже Лирен. Тут только Гарри сообразил, что ни один из рыцарей не взял в поход своего оруженосца. Ни один. Он вспомнил оставшихся в замке болтливых мальчишек, которые обожали вечерами собираться в кружок и рассказывать страшные истории, вспомнил восторженный блеск их глаз, а потом неподвижные лица жертв дементора… Правильно сделали, что не взяли.

За столом остались Дарни с капитаном, Мерлин, сенешаль, Атти и ещё четверо: молодой огненно-рыжий маг, смешливая Алиенора и двое неприметных рыцарей. Маг до изумления напоминал повадкой и статью откормленного лиса.

— Садись, — сказал капитан, указав Гарри на табурет, — я знаю, ты голоден, но подожди немного — прежде нам надо тебя выслушать. Расскажи всё, что знаешь об этих существах.

Гарри слегка занервничал — взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему. Стараясь говорить чётко и подробно, он начал рассказ — нужная страница «Волшебных Тварей» так и стояла перед глазами, к тому же прекрасно помнились и собственные впечатления. Рваный плащ, ледяной холод, запах гнили, высасывание души, Экспекто Патронум, страх и отчаяние жертв, Азкабан, бесшумный полёт… На полёте он споткнулся и широко раскрыл глаза.

— Продолжай, — сказал капитан.

— Минуту, сир… — сказал Гарри. — Господин Дарни, вы сейчас говорили, что кентавры видели, как тварь ушла. Переваливаясь, вы сказали. Скажите, в кентавры употребили эти самые слова?

Начальник гарнизона прищурился.

— Ты что, задаешь вопросы мне, оруженосец?

Черт бы вас всех тут побрал, гадов надменных.

— Клянусь, господин, я спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства. — Гарри пытался говорить со всей возможной учтивостью. — Дементоры не могут ходить, только летают. Они легкие... как вуаль. Как тряпка. У них есть тело, но оно скорее похоже на тело призрака. И переваливаться они не могут.

— Дарни, ответь ему.

Голос капитана прозвучал так, что Дарни оскорблённо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Ну… слова те самые, — нехотя ответил он, не глядя на Гарри. — И «ушли», и «переваливаясь». Только, может это вовсе и не эти твои дементоры!

— Но остальное-то совпадает! — возразил Гарри. 

Дарни снова набычился. Разом заговорили оба мага, пробасил что-то Атти, пронзительно заклекотал сенешаль. Мерлин, который до сих пор лишь озабоченно хмурился, махнул рукой, и все утихли.

— Дитя, ты говорил, что в твоем мире эти создания охраняют магическую тюрьму, — сказал он. — Но если они столь опасны — как с ними договорились?

— Я не знаю. — Гарри пожал плечами, избегая смотреть в лицо Каниса. — Возможно, в награду за службу им предложили много пищи. Ведь мысли заключённых для них самая вкусная штука. Но я не знаю, как. Позже они ушли из тюрьмы — ради еще большего количества пищи. Им её обещали...

— То есть они разумны, — медленно проговорил Мерлин, — и способны подчиняться кому-то... ради еды. Дитя, а то место, где жили дементоры и стоит тюрьма — что оно представляет собой?

— Это остров в Северном море. Просто скала и замок, там больше ничего нет.

— А магия, дитя? Есть она там? Узники могут ею пользоваться?

— Нет… — Гарри покачал головой. — Магии там нет.

Мерлин прищелкнул пальцами.

— Так я и знал, — в ответ на недоуменные взгляды заявил он. — Мир, который мы покидали, был не слишком богат магией, и уж совершенно точно не был на неё щедр. Поэтому на той стороне дементоры похожи на призраков. Они голодают, понимаете, дети мои? Здесь же они очень быстро прибавили в весе.

— Сожрав семерых? — осведомился Дарни. — Из слов мальчишки я понял, что им надо гораздо больше.

— Эти люди не были их основной пищей, дитя, — ответил Мерлин. — Здесь они питаются самим воздухом Авалона — воздухом мира, сотворённого мечтой и надеждой, и если слова кентавров верны, значит, эти твари обрели что-то вроде телесности. Теперь у них есть плоть. И это значит...

— Что их можно убить, — резко сказал Атти.

— Их нужно убить, — поправил Мерлин. — Иначе сам наш мир станет их добычей. Что скажете, дети мои?

— Это лишь догадки, господин Мерлин. — Канис смотрел на него хмуро. — Мы по-прежнему не знаем, сколько их здесь и сколько по ту сторону. Не знаем, точно ли они уязвимы. Не знаем, подействует ли заклятие, о котором говорил мой оруженосец.

— Подействует.

Мерлин и Гарри ответили одновременно. Дарни неодобрительно покачал головой. Канис едва заметно поморщился.

— Нужно решить, что делать сперва, — сказал он. — И думаю, изначально следует выяснить численность противника. Господин Мерлин, все средства, от заклинаний до зелий, в которых вы хотели омыть наши мечи, можно будет использовать лишь после того, как мы узнаем, сколько тварей пролезло на Авалон. И сколько ещё ждёт по ту сторону. Работа немалая, а время идёт. И как ни крепка защита, эти твари всё же её миновали.

— Маги уже пустили клубки вдоль границы, — ответил Мерлин. Канис кивнул.

— Хорошо. Значит, нам тоже следует заняться делом. Верно, братья?

Атти тут же встал, потягиваясь. Рыжий маг-лис широко улыбнулся и тоже встал. Сенешаль блеснул скупой улыбкой.

— Дело говорите, сир капитан, — сказал он с явственным удовольствием. — Пришёл час нашей прогулки.

Дарни пожелал всем удачи, поклонился Мерлину и вышел за дверь — остальные, переговариваясь, повалили следом. Капитан задержался у стола, окинул взглядом оставшуюся снедь и указал Гарри на блюдо с запечённым мясом.

— Ты не поел. Возьми пару кусков и краюху хлеба, — сказал он, — и бутыль сидра. Господин Мерлин, прошу вас об одолжении — присмотрите за ним.

— Разумеется. — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Ступай, дитя.

Канис вышел. Гарри ощутил горькую обиду — он надеялся, что его возьмут с собой — но протестовать не стал. Он уже давно понял, что с капитаном лучше не спорить. Мерлин, щёлкнув пальцами, создал прямо из воздуха холщовый мешочек и протянул Гарри.

— Сложи еду сюда. Поторопись, дитя, нам надо успеть к границе до темноты. Я пока велю оседлать лошадей.

Только когда старый маг исчез, Гарри осознал, что ошибся, и ему тоже позволено ехать в разведку. Он торопливо покидал в мешок мясо с хлебом, прихватил сидр и, дрожа от возбуждения, бегом понёсся на конюшню. Мерлин уже выходил оттуда, ведя в поводу Бетси и своего жеребца. Канис с Атти, сенешаль и остальные ждали за воротами — Гарри изумился, увидев, что лошадей при них нет. Впрочем, изумление его было недолгим: при виде всадников сенешаль вдруг резко взмахнул руками, и через секунду с того места, где он только что стоял, взмыл вверх бурый орёл. Птица покружила в воздухе, пронзительно крикнула и полетела прочь от замка. Сразу же вслед за этим ошеломлённый Гарри услышал резкое тявканье. Бетси фыркнула, пятясь, — перед ней мельтешил крупный лис, подметая песок ослепительно-белым кончиком хвоста. Лис задорно тявкнул ещё разок, потрусил через тракт к лугу и нырнул в невысокую траву. За ним топал уже знакомый Гарри медведь — несмотря на огромные размеры, он двигался очень быстро, а следом скользили как тени два крупных камышовых кота.

— Алиенора, дорогая, — сказал Мерлин с ласковым смешком, — ты ведь скрасишь одиночество своего наставника?

Что-то зашебуршало, раздалось забавное верещание, и на плече Мерлина, словно из ниоткуда, появилась маленькая белка. Маг снова рассмеялся, но Гарри почти не слышал его — не в силах пошевелиться, он смотрел, как по полю огромными прыжками несётся чёрный пёс.

Ради всего святого, Сириус, веди себя как собака… Голос Молли гудел в ушах, смешиваясь с вокзальным шумом, сердце стучало, во рту было солоно. Гарри опомнился, лишь когда Мерлин подъехал к нему вплотную и тронул за плечо.

— С тобой всё хорошо, дитя? — спросил он озабоченно. — Ты не обязан ехать, учти. Может, тебе стоит остаться в гарнизоне?

Пёс уже превратился в мелькающее чёрное пятно на фоне травы. Гарри торопливо вытер глаза и откашлялся.

— Я в порядке. Извините.

Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Тогда едем. До границы полтора часа ходу.

Кони тронулись, пересекли тракт и поскакали по лугу, давя копытами алые цветы. Гарри до боли в глазах вглядывался в чёрное пятнышко и отчаянно хотел догнать его. Какого дьявола моя жизнь устроена так, что Сириус все время уходит?.. Он привычно напомнил себе, что это не Сириус, но легче не стало. Стало ещё хуже. Долгое время они ехали молча, но потом Мерлин покосился на Гарри и мягко сказал, что нет смысла прибавлять ходу: к морю вместе с остальными они всё равно не пойдут.

— Сир Канис наверняка рассказывал тебе об «окне», верно? Мы будем ждать неподалёку от него, не пересекая границы, — говорил он. — Кто-то из магов всегда остаётся на подхвате, чтобы в случае чего открыть портал до гарнизона. Кстати, дитя, ответь-ка мне на один вопрос. Я знаю, что в вашем мире есть маги, владеющие искусством усыплять своё сознание. Ты умеешь делать это?

Гарри мигом вспомнил холод подземелий, крики и звон разбитого стекла. Его слегка передёрнуло.

— Не очень, господин Мерлин, — ответил он честно. — Кое-какие знания у меня есть, но… в общем, их точно не хватит.

— Ничего, — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Когда доберёмся до места, я дам тебе глоток зелья — пусть ненадолго, но оно укроет твой разум стальным щитом. Я и сам его пью, когда мне выпадает ждать рыцарей у границы. Не то чтобы я не мог защитить сознание, но, как говорится, всегда лучше подстелить себе лишнюю охапку соломы.

— А зачем такие предосторожности?

— Душа слаба, дитя, — даже душа мага. А страхи наши неискоренимы. До тех пор, пока я точно не знаю, что взбаламутило Зеркальное море, буду представлять себе тварь, которую мои глаза еще не видели. И ты тоже. Но мы не должны делать нашего врага сильней. Ты ведь понимаешь, зачем разведчики меняют обличье? Звериный разум устроен по-другому. Вернувшись, они расскажут всё подробно, тогда мы с собратьями решим, что делать, и снова пойдем к границе. Но только тогда. Алиенора, дитя, ты хочешь спуститься?

Белка тихо пискнула. Мерлин остановил коня и, нагнувшись, осторожно ссадил её на землю. Белка махнула пышным красным хвостом, как искорка, замелькала по лугу и исчезла.

— Она быстро догонит отряд, — сказал Мерлин. — А нам с тобой тоже недолго осталось сидеть в сёдлах — погляди вперёд.

Гарри всмотрелся вдаль. Он увидел, что луг упирается во что-то вроде высоченной чёрной стены, и почувствовал лёгкую дрожь — таким странным и опасным казалось это зрелище. Остаток пути они с Мерлином вновь молчали. Вскоре трава поредела, под лошадиными копытами показалась земля. Гарри заметил, как пробегают по ней крохотные золотые вспышки. Стена увеличивалась на глазах, занимала уже полнеба. Наконец, когда до неё оставалось совсем немного, Мерлин велел Гарри остановиться. Травы больше не было, и широкая полоса голой земли действительно выглядела, как граница — гладкая чёрная твердь, по которой протянулись узором золотые нити, плотное марево тьмы за ней, гробовая тишина. Спешившись, Мерлин стреножил чарами обоих коней, потом развёл небольшой костерок — тоже волшебный — и уселся на подстеленный плащ.

— Садись подле меня, дитя. И поешь — только прежде зелье.

Он достал маленький серебряный флакон, отпил половину и отдал остаток Гарри. Зелье оказалось на вкус как незабвенный грибной суп авторства Гермионы — Гарри не удержался от улыбки, но поспешил запить его сидром. Он жевал вытащенное из седельной сумы мясо с хлебом, чувствуя, как уходит нервозность, голову заполняет пустота, а в груди разливается покой. Даже зыбкая чернота стены не казалась больше опасной. Вокруг по-прежнему было тихо, лишь пофыркивали да звенели упряжью кони и негромко дышал рядом Мерлин. 

— Сэр, а что будет потом? Когда вы вернётесь сюда с магами?

— Возможно, мы возьмем одно существо, чтобы изучить и найти способ уничтожить его, — ответил Мерлин. — Возможно, будем убивать их там. Но скорее последнее. Здесь уже бродит нечто, отъевшееся на сытном корме — думаю, что второе такое же нам без надобности.

— Хорошо бы, чтоб одно.

— Да, дитя, это сущая правда.

Они помолчали, глядя на огонь.

— Вы ведь знали Артура, сэр? — спросил Гарри. Мерлин кивнул.

— Конечно, дитя.

— Каким он был? 

— Отважным. Смелым, но не до безрассудства. Благородным и дальновидным. Он был истинным королем, достойным всеобщей любви, дитя. И человеком.

— В смысле? — Гарри стряхнул с колета крошки. — Он не был магом?

— Ну да, — Мерлин пожал плечами, — Артур родился человеком, лишенным даже частички обычного нашего волшебства. Однако он обладал избытком магии другого рода — магии великого сердца и здравого разума. Он был вспыльчив, наш король, но умел укрощать свой нрав. Умел прощать… и в конечном итоге это его погубило. Самые лучшие из нас погибают, ведомые самым лучшим, что есть в них, Гарри… прости за такой неумелый каламбур. Впрочем, тебе это ведомо, как никому иному.

Гарри опустил голову. Он был смущён, но разговор казался слишком интересным, чтобы прервать его. Мерлин заговорил снова.

— Камелот, королевство равных... Хоть это дошло до вас неискаженным — пусть и воплотилось столь забавно в виде легенды о Круглом Столе. А ведь дело было вовсе не в его форме… Знаешь, дитя, у меня есть безобидное чудачество: я собираю все осколки ваших сказаний о нас. Не знаю, зачем. Может, потому, что иногда нахожу там отголоски своей молодости — тех незабвенных времен, когда я ещё не был великим и почти вечным, а был простым волшебником. И мужчиной, который любил прекрасную женщину. А женщина эта, дитя, любила моего короля.

Он усмехнулся, поймав взгляд Гарри.

— Нет, не думай дурного. Ни один из нас никогда не предал бы Артура. Когда он погиб, ярость Мэб была велика — и ничуть не менее велико было её горе. Мы действительно сбежали вдвоем с нею, совсем как в ваших историях. Но с собой унесли тело Артура. Я видел, как она плакала над ним, терзая лицо ногтями, словно банши-плакальщица — и с той поры мне больше не довелось узреть слёз королевы фейри. По воле её моя жизнь бесконечно длинна. Я часто смотрю ей в глаза — и уже не могу вспомнить ту, которую полюбил больше всего на свете, хотя лицо моей желанной осталось прежним. Время остановилось для неё, теперь это время лежит в каменной гробнице Холма. Когда-то Мэб верила, что могущества фейри и воздуха здешнего мира хватит, чтобы вновь заставить биться остановившееся сердце. Верила, что любовью можно победить смерть. Но шли века, волшебство не помогало… В конце концов она поняла, что проиграла этот бой, и возненавидела смерть всеми силами своей души. Именно поэтому ты все еще здесь, дитя. Мэб хочет видеть того, кто сумел выстоять в битве со смертью. 

— Почему вы рассказали мне это, сэр? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Потому что тебе полезно это услышать. — Мерлин пожал плечами. — Да и кажется мне, что с некоторых пор ты предпочтёшь знать обо всём, что имеет отношение к тебе лично. Пусть это знание и не согреет твою душу. Прав ли я?

— Правы, — ответил Гарри после нескольких секунд тишины.

— Вот видишь.

Мерлин вдруг склонился к нему и заглянул в глаза.

— И ещё одно, дитя, — сказал он серьёзно. — Я рассказал тебе эту историю потому, что чем скорее ты найдешь ответы на вопросы королевы Мэб, тем лучше будет для тебя. Иначе однажды ты тоже посмотришь в знакомое лицо — и не сможешь вспомнить. 

Гарри пробил резкий озноб. Он отвернулся, сжав кулаки, отчаянно желая забыть услышанное, и вдруг увидел во мраке алый всполох. Как в Холме, чёрт возьми… Вздрогнув, он подался вперёд и тут же понял, что по чёрной земле скачет к костру белка. Потом послышался топот, из темноты вышел тяжело дышащий медведь, на спине которого, как крючконосый старик на широком диване, восседал нахохленный орёл. Следом выбежали коты и лис, а последней появилась собака. Мягколап… Гарри, забыв обо всём, потянулся и тронул мокрый собачий нос. Мягколап неожиданно чихнул и раздражённо, совсем по-человечески, покрутил головой. Рядом послышался смех.

— Ты ему ещё палку брось — вдруг принесёт, — весело посоветовала чумазая магичка. 

Гарри вновь смутился. Мягколап оскалил зубы и превратился в… в сира Каниса.

— Не делу вы учите моего оруженосца, благородная дама, — сказал он, усмехнувшись. — Почтение к господину есть первейшая его обязанность.

— Мать твою, всю же шкуру когтями изодрал! — заругался Атти, который тоже успел вернуться к обычному облику. Извернувшись, он почесал спину и погрозил кулаком довольному сенешалю. 

— Зелье, дети мои, — предупредил Мерлин, встав на ноги. Он раздал каждому по серебряному флакону и проследил, чтоб выпили до дна. Атти громко крякнул.

— Вроде тролльей мочи напиток, — пожаловался он в пространство.

Магичка снова хихикнула, явно собираясь поинтересоваться, откуда у благородного рыцаря такие обширные познания, но Мерлин прервал её взмахом руки.

— Что там было? Вижу, вы в порядке, слава Холмам.

— Слава, господин Мерлин, — сказал капитан и скривился. — А была там мерзость. И много, откуда только взялось. Ведь во время прошлого дозора не было ничего похожего.

— Зато не «переваливался» никто, — ядовито заметил Аквила, — Я же говорил, что кентавры браги своей перебрали… Господин Мерлин, твари те будто тени — зыбкие, полудохлые. Ровно бы морю силёнок не хватает.

— А башня? — спросил рыжий маг. — Про башню-то расскажите, господин сенешаль.

— Ох, верно… Башня была. Прямо в «окне» поднялась, я этакого прежде и не встречал. Нечёткая такая, как из песка чёрного, вся дрожала. Высокая, и в решётках. Парень, ты говорил о тюрьме, я помню. Похоже?

— Да, — глухо ответил Гарри. 

— Ну вот. Вокруг неё твари и кружили, словно воронья стая. Очень много. Холод был зверский… Но эти уроды вроде как ненастоящие, а ведь раньше с той стороны только телесная нечисть пёрла.

— Хм. Возможно, тот, кто призвал их к нам, видел их давно… или во сне. Или же разум его был помутнён. — Мерлин посмотрел в сторону капитана и осторожно продолжил: — Странно... Стало быть, совсем недавно созданий этих не было. Потом они явились — сразу и много. Но пусть сила их невелика, у кого-то её хватило, чтобы преодолеть защитные чары и вырваться. Очень странно… Что ж, об этом мы подумаем позже. Алиенора, дитя моё, мне нужно идти с вами?

— Нет, господин Мерлин, мы справились, — почтительно ответила магичка. — Это заклинание, что мальчик назвал, — Патронум — оно сработало так, что тварей выжгло за минуту. И башня распалась прямо на глазах. Мы вплели в защиту новую нить — я потом всё расскажу братьям из гарнизона. Красиво получилось, как серебряная вышивка на бархате… ой. Простите, господин. Так что можно возвращаться.

— Превосходная работа, дети мои. — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Ну, если всё так, пожалуй, не стоит тратить время — вернёмся порталом. Я чувствую в себе достаточно сил. Гарри, подведи коней. Нам надо как следует выспаться, чтобы завтра быть готовыми ко всему.

…Утром почти весь гарнизон собрался в трапезной — утолить голод, а заодно и послушать об удачной вылазке — но едва Атти начал рассказ, вбежал запыхавшийся маг с криком: «Наставник, клубки вернулись!». Мерлин тотчас спустился во двор, Канис и Дарни — за ним. Гарри уже знал, что клубками называют поисковые заклинания, нацеленные на гостей «с той стороны» — эти небольшие сгустки магии бегали по всей округе, пока не находили искомое, а потом возвращались назад. Ему стало любопытно, и он тоже потихоньку выскользнул из трапезной.

Маг, который принес известие, стоял посреди двора, держа перед собой плоское серебряное блюдо. По блюду катался сверкающий шарик. Мерлин с рыцарями склонили над блюдом головы. Они были так похожи на котов миссис Фигг, обнаруживших в саду лягушонка, что Гарри негромко хмыкнул. Мерлин заметил его и поманил к себе.

— Взгляни-ка, дитя. Нам надо убедиться, что это те самые твари.

Гарри посмотрел на блюдо и ахнул. Шарик, катаясь, словно расчищал заснеженное окно — сперва из-под серебра проступили очертания деревьев, а потом картинка стала чёткой: опушка леса, широкий ручей, обросший пучками осоки, здоровенный гнилой пень. Дарни ткнул в ручей пальцем.

— Исток Кэльпиной речки, — сказал он. — От нас рысью чуть менее часа будет.

— Ты заметил, как оно удалилось от границы? Явно идёт к населённым местам.

Канис хмурился, глядя на блюдо. Дарни покачал головой.

— Верно говоришь, капитан. Надо срочно выступать. Господин Мерлин, как по-вашему, тварь ещё там?

— Обнаружив цель, заклинание возвращается мгновенно. Будем надеяться, что за час они не успеют уйти далеко — впрочем, нам поможет клу…

Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности — гнилой пень вдруг зашевелился и пополз к ручью. Трава вокруг него серебрилась инеем. Теперь стало понятно, что это не пень, а раскоряченная фигура в чёрных лохмотьях. Фигура дрогнула, выпрямилась во весь рост, взлетела над землёй, и рыцари одновременно выругались, а Гарри до боли сжал кулаки. В висках у него заныло от ненависти.

Дементор, покачиваясь, парил в воздухе. Его плащ раздувался от ветра, меж обрывков ткани мелькали покрытые язвами руки с сероватой кожей и длинными острыми ногтями. Ручей покрылся коркой льда, трава на опушке поникла. Потом по блюду прошла странная рябь, и Гарри снова вскрикнул — из гущи деревьев выплыла вторая чёрная фигура. Дементоры кружили над ручьём медленно, как больные стервятники. Канис что-то прошептал, напряжённо глядя на тварей, картинка опять зарябилась и угасла.

— Стало быть, их двое, — сказал Мерлин. — Если бы клубки обнаружили ещё, то показали бы нам… Что ж. Гарри, дитя, ты узнал этих существ? Впрочем, вопрос лишний — я вижу по твоему лицу. Надо немедленно собирать магов и выдвигаться. Гарри, возьми у господ рыцарей мечи и снеси к госпоже Алиеноре — пусть омоет клинки зельем. Она знает, каким. Потом возвращайся сюда. Сир Дарни, созовите троих воинов поопытней, и тоже отправьте к Алиеноре. Думаю, десятка магов и пятерых воинов хватит, чтобы уничтожить чудовищ. А остальные пусть охраняют гарнизон и, как обычно, выйдут дозором — надо проверить, как дела у «окна». 

Дарни передал Гарри меч и быстрым шагом пошёл со двора. Канис повернулся к Мерлину.

— Его участие обязательно? — спросил он, указав на Гарри. Тот дёрнулся.

— Сир…

— Я говорю не с тобой.

Гарри вспыхнул, прикусил губу. Мерлин подумал и кивнул.

— Думаю, дитя, твой оруженосец уже вполне способен побывать в настоящем деле, — сказал он капитану. — Ты же не можешь вечно держать его вдали от схваток — это противоречит рыцарскому обычаю.

В голосе мага слышалась мягкая усмешка. Канис бросил на Мерлина тяжкий взгляд, потом покосился на Гарри, неожиданно схватил его за плечо и встряхнул.

— Посмеешь лезть, куда не попросят — потом неделю не сядешь на задницу! — рявкнул он. — Ясно?!

— Воля ваша, сир. — Гарри в деланом смирении склонил голову. Ему было не обидно, а смешно и отчего-то радостно. Канис зло дёрнул головой, ткнул в руки Гарри меч и пошёл в сторону конюшен.

— Твой господин беспокоится о тебе, — сказал Мерлин негромко. — Кто бы мог подумать… Ступай, Гарри, нам надо спешить.

Эхо его слов все ещё звучало в ушах Гарри, когда он стремглав нёсся к покоям магички. Вскоре мечи были омыты, лошади оседланы, а сам отряд — готов выступать. Всадники выехали за ворота и поскакали через луга — в сторону, противоположную Зеркальному морю. Поисковый клубок катился впереди них. Маги говорили о своём, магическом, рыцари обсуждали стратегию предстоящего боя. Гарри с любопытством слушал. Постепенно природа вокруг стала попривычней: чем больше удалялись от границы, тем спокойней выглядел пейзаж. Появились деревья, в траве запестрели почти нормальные с виду цветы — только сама трава по-прежнему была неестественно яркой, а небо — почти фиолетовым. Гарри вдруг почувствовал тычок в плечо. Он повернулся и увидел капитана.

— Возьми.

Сперва Гарри даже не понял, что ему так раздражённо пихают. Потом пригляделся, вздрогнул, изумлённо глянул на Каниса, и, чуть не упустив повод, выхватил из руки капитана свой браунинг. Сразу вспомнился резкий голос инструктора по стрельбе. Гарри проверил предохранитель и магазин, потом бережно сунул оружие за пояс.

— Откуда… — пробормотал он. — Спасибо вам, сир.

— Не благодари, — буркнул капитан. — Не знаю, что это за штука, но решил приберечь на всякий случай — судя по тому, как бойко ты тыкал ею в меня и Атти, она что-то может. Только учти, что твой новый меч выглядит всё же несколько солиднее.

Гарри рассмеялся. Лицу и груди было свежо от ветра и одновременно жарко — кровь словно закипала, наполняя тело горячей упругостью, радостным сознанием собственной силы. С таким чувством он когда-то гнался за снитчем. Канис пристально посмотрел на него и сдвинул брови.

— Предчувствие боя всегда будоражит, мне ли не знать, — сказал он. — Но повторяю снова: даже не пробуй лезть на рожон. Держись за мной, будешь прикрывать, если потребуется. А лучше бы тебе было остаться в гарнизоне. Сходил бы с патрулем, посмотрел на границу в дневное время. Впрочем, теперь уже поздно говорить об этом.

— А там есть на что смотреть, сир? — улыбнулся Гарри. 

Канис хмыкнул.

— Первый раз — да. Второй поскучнее, а дальше уже совсем никак. Привыкаешь.

Он выехал вперёд, а Гарри с удовольствием отдался ритму скачки. Луга закончились, отряд перебрался через узкую реку и направился вверх по течению. Внезапно Дарни вскинул руку и натянул поводья. Всадники остановились, рыцари потянули из ножен мечи, маги скинули капюшоны плащей. Гарри заметил, что магический шарик кружится на месте и свет его тревожно мерцает.

— Спешиться всем. Твари близко, — отрывисто сказал Дарни, глядя на небольшой перелесок, куда уползала голубая ленточка реки. — Растягиваемся цепью. Господа маги, будьте наготове. Оруженосец пусть присмотрит за лошадьми.

— Нет. — Канис спрыгнул с коня. — Он пойдёт со мной. Неразумно оставлять его без защиты.

— Твари не прорвутся сквозь цепь. Мы достаточно…

— Это приказ.

Канис смотрел на Дарни холодно. Тот что-то пробормотал под нос, потом нехотя склонил голову и отошёл к молчащему Мерлину. Капитан повернулся к Гарри.

— Ты помнишь, что надо следовать за мной? Будь внимателен и держи меч наготове.

— Смотрите! — вдруг пронзительно выкрикнул кто-то из магов.

Лошади, нервно фырча, сбились в кучу и отступали назад. Потянуло холодом, солнце словно потускнело, маги загомонили, как стая птиц. А из перелеска выплыли две чёрные фигуры, заколыхались в воздухе и полетели к отряду.

— Цепью! — заорали одновременно Канис и Дарни.

— Приготовьтесь! 

Голос Мерлина громыхнул так, что дементоры на миг застыли, но тут же вновь неудержимо устремились вперёд. Маги встали плечом к плечу, рыцари за ними. Канис оттеснил Гарри за спину. Его лицо было бледным и напряжённым. Дементоры стремительно приближались. Мерлин поднял руки, остальные маги тоже. Сердце Гарри заходилось бешеным стуком, кончики пальцев знакомо покалывало.

— Экспекто патронум!!!

Хор голосов был оглушительно громким. Над строем магов всплыл густой серебряный туман и разорвался клочьями — огромные призрачные звери бесшумно понеслись к чёрным фигурам. Взъерошенный волк, конь с длинной гривой, несколько псов, виверна, лев, громадный ворон, ещё один конь, сорока… Они накинулись на дементоров, словно притравленная свора на охоте — и рыцари бросились следом, вздымая мечи. Дементоры шарахнулись в разные стороны, но не тут-то было. Сорока бесшумно нырнула под капюшон одной из тварей. Та хрипло взвыла, схватилась за ткань дрожащими серыми руками. Налетел конь, сшиб её на землю — звук удара оказался неожиданно громким, и бегущий за Канисом Гарри вспомнил слова Мерлина о «телесности». Сверху обрушился лев, распластывая дементора по заиндевевшей траве. Виверна ударила хвостом, отбросив вторую тварь прямо под меч Дарни. Раздалось отвратительное чавканье, страшный вой — дементор корчился, от него во все стороны разливались волны леденящего холода, из дыр в плаще вытекала густая, похожая на гной жидкость. Дарни и кто-то из рыцарей раз за разом вонзали мечи в хлюпающую плоть. Второму дементору удалось вывернуться из-под льва и немного взлететь — он двигался с огромным трудом, словно жирная земля и невыносимо яркая трава цеплялись за его лохмотья. Существо подпрыгивала на месте, выло и хрипело. Подбежали псы, с рыком вцепились в чёрный плащ, в воздухе просвистела сталь — меч Каниса прошёл сквозь горло дементора, как сквозь плотный туман. Голова твари повисла на лоскуте, показав на миг омерзительную воронку пасти, и тут же с чавканьем приросла обратно.

— Этот недостаточно сыт! — отчаянно крикнул Гарри, тоже пытаясь достать дементора мечом. В глазах темнело, грудь пронизывал знакомый ужас, но он, скрипя зубами, боролся с ним изо всех сил. 

— Предлагаешь покормить?! — проревел Канис, вонзая клинок куда-то меж колышущихся лохмотьев.

— Предлагаю поверить! Что мы можем! Его прикончить! — Гарри задыхался от ярости.

Пальцы обожгло, и волна магии вновь хлестнула наружу из его тела, ударив в дементора, как таран. Тварь будто разбухла и вдруг дико завизжала — меч Каниса отсёк отвратительную, покрытую язвами руку. Гной хлынул на землю струёй. Гарри подскочил с другой стороны — они с Канисом беспорядочно рубили и кололи, пока не услышали громовой голос Мерлина.

— Назад! Пригнуться!

Канис рванул Гарри за плечо, оттащил прочь от груды лохмотьев и швырнул на землю, придавив собой. Воздух загудел и зазвенел, потом послышался рёв огня. Гарри с трудом приподнял голову и увидел, как дементоров поглощает алое пламя. Канис скатился с него, они отползли подальше и медленно поднялись. Голова Гарри шла кругом, все тело болело, противно ныла кисть руки — кажется, он её вывихнул. Вокруг, кряхтя, отплёвываясь и откашливаясь, копошились маги и рыцари. Пахло горелым.

— Проверим, справились ли мы. Будьте наготове на всякий случай…

Мерлин выставил перед собой ладони, прошептал заклинание и точно прихлопнул что-то — стена огня задрожала и медленно осела вниз. На обугленной траве осталось две кучи чёрно-серого пепла и несколько обрывков ткани.

— Ой, — расстроено заявила изрядно помятая госпожа Алиенора, глядя на эти кучки, — и исследовать-то нечего. А жаль!

— Вот не знаю насчет жаль, — проворчал Канис, обтирая меч о траву.

Всклокоченный, тяжело дышащий Дарни вдруг заржал, как жеребец, и притопнул от удовольствия каблуком. Через пару секунд над лугом разнёсся многоголосый хохот — взбудораженные маги и рыцари захлёбывались смехом, как дети. Даже Мерлин посмеивался, вытряхивая из бороды землю. Дарни подошёл к Гарри и похлопал его по спине.

— Хорошо натренировал мальчишку, — со знанием дела сказал он Канису. — Такого можно в дело брать.

— Ну вот я и взял. — Канис тоже поглядел на Гарри и коротко усмехнулся.

— Как в рыцари посвятят, просись к нам, в гарнизон, — посоветовал Дарни улыбающемуся Гарри, — сам видишь, нескучно тут.

Гарри не успел ответить — Мерлин вновь взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе клубок — тот подкатил к его ногам, крутанулся в траве и рассыпался голубыми искрами.

— Что ж. Покой и мир вернулись в наш край, как должно, — довольно заметил Мерлин. — Все ли целы?.. Я рад, дети мои. Теперь вернёмся в замок — надо известить королеву о нашей удаче и выехать домой не позже завтрашнего утра. Ваши собратья, оставленные на попечении лекарей, нуждаются в моём внимании.

Лица рыцарей и магов слегка помрачнели. Мерлин успокаивающе покачал головой.

— Я уверен, что нам удастся вернуть им разум, — сказал он спокойно. — Но медлить всё же не стоит. Садитесь в сёдла, дети мои, и отправимся назад.

В гарнизоне ещё не отошедшие от радостного возбуждения маги решили устроить купанье — в мыльне они совместными усилиями превратили одну из кадок в здоровенный бассейн и наполнили его горячей водой. Гарри откровенно растерялся, когда весь отряд, включая и женщин, скинул перепачканную одежду и, радостно гомоня, полез в этот самый бассейн. Конечно, он привык, что на Авалоне не смущаются наготы, но колышущиеся в пенных волнах розовые прелести госпожи Алиеноры и прочих магичек — вернее, комплименты, которые им расточали окружающие — смутили его до онемения. Он покосился на капитана, который как раз принял из рук слуги кубок и поднял его за здравие «прекрасных дам», и решил не участвовать в общем веселье. Быстро ополоснулся в углу и поспешил из мыльни прочь. Настроение слегка испортилось, но налетевшие в дверях Атти и Лирен потребовали от Гарри рассказа о бое с дементорами, и времени на уныние не осталось — к тому же, через час повара подали обед. В этот раз Гарри было позволено сидеть за столом вместе с остальными. Он чувствовал себя неловко и… обиженно, глядя, как Канис оживленно разговаривает с соседями по столу, и как еду ему подаёт кто-то другой. Остаток дня Гарри потратил на чистку лошадей и сборы в обратную дорогу. Мерлин зашёл к нему, похвалил за смелость и спросил, не хочет ли он сходить вместе с рыцарями в вечерний дозор. Гарри отказался. Он устал и хотел только одного — побыстрее вернуться домой.

Гарнизонный тюфяк оказался жёстким и комковатым — Гарри вертелся на нём, как уж, ругаясь последними словами. Он притих, только услышав знакомые шаги, торопливо накрылся плащом и закрыл глаза. Капитан вошёл в покои — надо было встать, и помочь ему раздеться, но Гарри отчего-то упрямо лежал и делал вид, что дремлет. От Каниса явственно пахло вином.

— Спишь, оруженосец? — спросил он негромко. Гарри промолчал. Капитан вздохнул и полез в кровать, оставив его в покое. И это тоже почему-то показалось обидным.

ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ

Выехать собрались засветло — до Каэр Ллион было больше двух суток ходу, а портал, который мог перенести на столь огромное расстояние полтора десятка всадников и два фургона, открывала только королева. Мерлину, при всем его могуществе, такое было не под силу. Гарри не выспался и в трапезную пришёл в довольно мрачном настроении. Есть ему не хотелось. Почтенные господа рыцари и не менее почтенные господа маги после вчерашнего все как один страдали от излишеств: ели нехотя, выглядели помято, однако подшучивали друг над другом с завидной бодростью. Да и винцом во время поспешного завтрака не брезговали. Только провожавший гостей Дарни выглядел свежим как огурчик — Атти с завистью косился на него и в конце концов спросил, как тому удалось избежать похмелья. Светловолосый рыцарь таинственно ухмыльнулся.

— Заговор один знаю. Матушка, да упокоят её Холмы, научила.

— Знаю я твоих матушек, — буркнул Атти и страдальчески сморщил лоб. — Небось у Алиеноры зелья попросил. Видал я, как ты от нее вышмыгнул заполночь с довольной рожей!

Дарни грозно вытаращил глаза, но тотчас поник: в трапезную влетела госпожа магичка, окинула его довольным взором и улыбнулась, точно кошка над дочиста вылизанной миской из-под сливок. Благородный рыцарь покраснел как маков цвет. Гарри подумал, что Дарни пришлось очень постараться, чтобы заработать лекарство, неожиданно развеселился и с аппетитом поел хлеба с сыром. Наконец все пришли в состояние, пригодное для дальней дороги, и, распрощавшись с обитателями гарнизона, собрались в путь. Мерлин напоследок пообещал Дарни сделать всё возможное, чтобы поскорее вылечить его людей.

Отряд выехал на тракт. Миновали луга, остов сгоревшего трактира — «осока» уже щетинилась вокруг низкой порослью, и маги задержались, чтобы ещё раз задать ей жару — и двинулись дальше. Солнце пригревало всё сильней, дорогу то и дело перебегали разные мелкие твари диких расцветок. Приграничные земли по-прежнему поражали яркими красками, Гарри даже устал смотреть по сторонам Он глянул на капитана и заметил, что тот едет, полуприкрыв глаза. Гарри последовал его примеру, и стало гораздо легче. Часам к трём пополудни добрались до внешнего магического барьера, за которым начинались обычные земли. Прошли сквозь полупрозрачную туманную стену, перебрались вброд через речушку и въехали в огромный бор.

Дорога сузилась, под копытами лошадей захрустели сухие шишки. В бору было прохладно и свежо — сквозь завесу ветвей пробивались только редкие солнечные лучи. Мягко шуршали сосновые иглы, звонко куковала кукушка. Гарри вдыхал хвойный запах и наслаждался привычным спокойным пейзажем, сознавая, впрочем, что во рту пересохло, а помятая седлом задница вот-вот запросит пощады. Где-то через час дорога вывела отряд на круглую поляну, посередине которой темнело крошечное озерцо. К тому времени сидеть Гарри стало уже совсем неуютно. Он заёрзал, Мерлин, словно уловив его мысли, взмахнул рукой, останавливая отряд, и сказал капитану:

— Дитя, может быть, встанем на привал? До трактира ещё далеко, а люди устали. К тому же я знаю это место — отсюда до Гиппуса совсем недолго. Мне хотелось бы воспользоваться оказией и попросить одолжения у госпожи Альбы: молоко белой кентаврицы необходимо для зелий, восстанавливающих память, а Несс писал мне недавно, что у неё сейчас как раз сосунок. Думаю, я обернусь за пару часов, а вы тем временем передохнёте. 

— Хорошо, господин Мерлин, — ответил Канис и крикнул остальным: — Спешиться!

Довольные рыцари начали устраиваться на отдых. Гарри присел на корточки, напился из поясной фляги и, найдя в траве несколько земляничин, с удовольствием съел. Проходивший мимо Мерлин погладил его по голове, как ребенка. Канис догнал мага, они заговорил о чём-то — Гарри услышал лишь «вчера я потратил много сил» — а потом вдруг призывно махнул рукой. Гарри торопливо подбежал к нему.

— Пойдешь со мной в поселение кентавров, — сказал Канис и с улыбкой повернулся к Мерлину. — Мне это не составит труда, ведь ходу меньше часа. К тому же надо забрать у Кротоса должок.

— Опять мерился с ним силой на руках? А ведь знаешь, сколь бедняга обидчив, — шутливо попенял Мерлин.

— Ничего, зато лягается он не в пример лучше меня, — усмехнулся капитан. — Скажите Атти, господин Мерлин, пусть присмотрит за людьми. Идём, оруженосец.

Всё же то, что теперь Гарри сопровождал капитана так, как требовали обычаи, вызвало у него странную радость. Он старался не вникать, почему эта радость была такой певучей и лёгкой, да и откуда она вообще взялась. Они пошли по тропе, и вскоре сосновый бор поглотил их, оставив позади голоса расположившегося на отдых отряда. Пахло смолой, под ногами потрескивали сухие веточки. Глупый молодой бурундук заинтересовался незнакомцами, подбежал совсем близко, шурша по лесному ковру, но, вспугнутый тихим свистом Каниса, нырнул в заросли ежевики.

— Почему господин Мерлин не пошёл сам, сир? — спросил Гарри.

— Неразумно было бы заставлять столь почтенного мага плестись пешком через лес, — ответил капитан. — А портал открывать ему сейчас не стоит — все огненные заклятия отнимают много магии, он же вчера накладывал их трижды. Это я, разумеется, сказал ему вслух. Но на деле кентавры обожают беседы с мудрецами. Появись он там, они накинулись бы на него, как сороки на монетку, и задержали до темноты. А нам надо спешить домой.

Гарри рассмеялся. Канис неожиданно подмигнул ему.

— Я-то на мудреца не тяну, так что со мной разговор будет не слишком долог, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Но хлеб надо будет преломить и хотя бы полчаса провести за разговором. Кстати, обращайся с кентаврами почтительно и не выказывай страха. У вас они есть?

— Есть. Я их не боюсь. У нас они в основном звездочёты и прорицатели.

— Подходящее занятие для них. Похоже, кентавры в любом мире остаются кентаврами…

Гарри с Канисом выбрались из бора в небольшую холмистую долину — за ней голубело озеро, на противоположном берегу которого возвышались скалы, изрезанные у подножия множеством каких-то чёрных дыр. Приглядевшись, Гарри заметил движущиеся фигурки.

— Гиппус, — сказал капитан. — Пещерный город кентавров.

Пока обходили озеро, он немного рассказал Гарри об укладе жизни лошадиного народа. Гиппусом управлял совет старейшин, имевших почётное право первыми приветствовать гостей. Кентавры за тягчайшую обиду почитали любое проявление недоверия к себе, никогда не нападали первыми и владели магией: их город был защищён мощными оберегающими чарами, секрет которых передавался из поколения в поколение. Хотя жили они обособленно, но с удовольствием торговали с фейри и людьми и любили принимать в гостях усталых путников, которым оказывали весьма и весьма радушный приём. Вскоре Гарри убедился в истинности слов капитана — едва их заметили, как у скал началась суматоха, мигом собралась топочущая копытами молчаливая толпа. Когда она расступилась, вперёд вышли четверо разномастных кентавров — двое женщин и двое мужчин. Самый старый кентавр, с белоснежными волосами до пояса и бородой, заплетённой во множество тонких косичек, церемонно склонил голову и ударил копытом.

— Приветствуем в Гиппусе наших братьев, что защищают Авалон от зла! Да будут благословенны дни их жизни! Брат Канис, мы рады видеть тебя снова. Спутник твой юный впервые у нас в гостях, но и он согрел своим приходом наши сердца. Разделите же с нами скромное угощение и удостойте своим отдыхом наш кров!..

Кентавр вещал громовым голосом и ритмично бил копытом оземь. Канис почтительно молчал, Гарри тоже — он был слегка ошарашен — но тут кентавра пихнула локтем его соседка, остроглазая пожилая дама буланой масти.

— Ради Холмов… Пиленор, ну тебя и понесло, — заявила она. — У мальца вон глаза сейчас выпадут! Устал он, покормить надо, напоить, умыться дать. А ты разговоры разговариваешь. Умыться хотите, парни? Поди употели на жаре?

Гробовая тишина, наступившая после слов непосредственной кентаврицы, прервалась хохотом Каниса, к которому присоединилась добрая половина присутствующих. Дама задорно подмигнула Гарри, потом взяла их с Канисом за руки и горделиво повела в центральную пещеру. Остальные повалили следом. Старый кентавр плёлся позади, растерянно бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Гарри и Канис умылись в большой дубовой бочке, отведали свежего хлеба, посыпанного крупной солью, и выпили молока. Потом Канис передал поклон от Мерлина, назвал причину визита, и красивая белокурая кентаврица увела его с собой. Гарри тем временем пришлось развлекать лошадиный народ рассказами о вчерашней битве — кентавры были напуганы появлением дементоров и встретили известие о расправе с ними восторженными криками. Через час жители Гиппуса проводили гостей к озеру, взяв слово как-нибудь обязательно заглянуть ещё раз. Буланая кентаврица на прощание смачно расцеловала Каниса в губы, а Гарри ущипнула за щеку, не преминув отпустить очередное замечание о зелёных глазах. Он тут же вспомнил Игрейн и даже умудрился не покраснеть.

— Долг получили, сир? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они с капитаном шли через долину. Тот усмехнулся и продемонстрировал золотую монету.

— Кротос надеется отыграться, когда в следующий раз приедет на ярмарку. Ставит на кон свою любимую свирель.

— Свирель? Ничего себе. У нас кентавр с таким именем вроде бы стрелял из лука, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

Канис расхохотался.

–В жизни не видел Кротоса с луком! Но свирель тоже не его конек. Зато с рогатиной он управляется славно — об этом можно поэмы слагать. Если, конечно, с этой рогатиной он прёт не на тебя — иначе-то будет не до поэм…

В бору было тихо и прохладно. Канис остановился, проверяя, хорошо ли закупорена фляга с молоком, Гарри ждал его, обрывая с куста ежевики блестящие чёрно-розовые ягоды. На дальней ветке он увидел целую гроздь, полез туда, оцарапался о шипы, охнул и выругался.

— Сир, я просто руку рассадил, — крикнул он. — Всё в порядке!

Канис не ответил.

— Сир?

Ежевика колыхалась над головой, роняя вниз переспелые ягоды. Тишина показалась Гарри странной. Через секунду — очень странной. Ещё через секунду — пугающей. Он торопливо вылез из кустов и, увидев Каниса, хотел спросить, почему тот не отвечает. Но слова замерли на губах.

Капитан стоял неподвижно. Фляга была зажата в его безвольно опущенной руке. Другая рука лежала на рукояти меча. Лицо Каниса было даже не бледным — оно было пергаментным, остановившиеся глаза смотрели вперёд. Гарри вдруг ощутил дикий ужас и, уже понимая, что его ждёт, но не желая верить, медленно обернулся. В нескольких футах позади него замерла меж сосновых стволов уродливая чёрная фигура.

Дементор был похож на обезьяну: широкий, приземистый, с длинными когтистыми лапами, торчащими из дыр в плаще. Он не излучал привычного холода, но от него волной плыл в сторону Гарри чудовищный, мутный ужас — душил, облеплял лицо, камнем давил на грудь. Пытаясь отогнать кошмар, Гарри помотал головой, рванулся к Канису и дёрнул его на себя, но не удержал. Капитан упал ему под ноги, как кукла. Его мышцы одеревенели, взгляд был тусклым, пустым, и Гарри вдруг с пронзительной ясностью вспомнил ночной лес, озеро и стаю чёрных теней над беспомощным телом.

Сзади послышался хруст сучьев. Ужас достиг апогея, сковал сердце, будто стальной обруч, и вдруг взорвался, брызнув раскалёнными добела осколками. Гарри встал во весь рост и вскинул руки — так, как учил Мерлин. 

— Экспекто патронум!!!

Серебряный олень огромными прыжками понёсся к дементору — и прошел сквозь него, как призрак, не причинив ни малейшего вреда. Дементор тяжело ковылял вперёд. Он действительно переваливался с ноги на ногу, и это было как-то особенно мерзко. Гарри потянулся к поясу, пытаясь ухватить рукоять меча, но вместо неё пальцы ткнулись в рукоять браунинга.

Тварь была уже близко. Гарри, как во сне, щёлкнул предохранителем, поднял руку, целясь в середину капюшона. Ему показалось, что теперь ткань стала чем-то вроде чёрной лоснящейся кожи, в складках которой багровела присоска рта. А дементор всё шёл, и Гарри точно знал, что он идёт к добыче, которую непонятным образом умудрился парализовать, которой жаждал, на которую нацелился… Он шёл к Сириусу.

Ахнул выстрел. Дементор покачнулся, гнусно захрипел и снова шагнул вперёд. Гарри прицелился и всадил ещё две пули чуть ниже кожистого капюшона. Где-то в вышине заголосили испуганные птицы. Тварь громко захлюпала, зашипела и остановилась — по её туловищу сползали потёки уже знакомого серого гноя, длинные лапы тряслись, но она и не думала падать. Гарри выстрелил ещё три раза, а потом уже просто жал на курок, пока не расстрелял весь магазин. Дементор вновь устоял. Гарри швырнул на землю онемевший браунинг и выхватил меч.

— Ох...

Жив… жив! Услышав знакомый голос, Гарри вздрогнул. Но он не мог отвлечься — тварь была слишком близко. Гарри не сводил с неё глаз, его пальцы цепко сжимали рукоять меча.

— Сириус... — выговорил он одними губами.

Движение позади, тихий шорох… Дементор качнулся… Сильный толчок в плечо… Перед глазами сверкнуло серебро, на короткий миг Гарри почудилось, что это Патронус вернулся к нему — и тут же что-то пронзительно свистнуло. Голова в капюшоне отлетела в ежевичные заросли. Тело дементора тяжело рухнуло на тропу.

Жёсткие, но осторожные пальцы высвободили из руки меч, скользнули по предплечью, по шее, бережно погладили щёку.

— Гарри. Гарри! Уже всё, мальчик. Всё хорошо. 

Он с трудом отвёл взгляд от мёртвой чёрной груды. Прямо перед ним оказались серые глаза на всё ещё бледном лице — блестящие, яркие… живые. Гарри судорожно выдохнул и, не помня себя, обнял капитана. Дрожа и и всё сильнее цеплялся за плечи Каниса, он чувствовал, как того тоже бьёт дрожь. Тёплые руки обхватили Гарри, прижали, почти нежно провели по спине и затылку — эти движения словно растворяли пережитый страх, заменяя его пульсирующим в груди жаром. Дышать стало тяжело. Канис снова погладил Гарри по щеке, приподнял его голову, заглянул в лицо. Серые глаза наливались переливчатым мерцанием, губы были чуть приоткрыты… Гарри резко отшатнулся. Канис моргнул и отпустил его. Он не сводил с Гарри взгляда, и в этом взгляде было что-то странное, непривычное.

— Ты не пострадал? — медленно спросил капитан.

— Нет… я в порядке. — Гарри подобрал браунинг, сунул за пояс и поспешил отойти в сторону.

Он прислонился к ближайшему дереву и сполз по стволу, закрыв лицо руками. Ему хотелось, чтобы Канис подошел к нему. Хотелось, чтобы он больше никогда не приближался. Сердце опять колотилось вовсю, а лопатки и шею будто жгло невидимое пламя — там, где ещё минуту назад Гарри касались чужие ладони.

Канис молча стоял на тропе. Потом Гарри услышал шаги и поднял голову. Капитан разглядывал труп дементора. 

— То-то маги порадуются... — сказал он. И добавил неожиданно зло: — А я заодно узнаю, почему их клубки не засекли вот это!

— Думаю, потому что это уже не дементор, сир, — хрипло пробормотал Гарри. — Он ведь даже не похож на них... Видите? Наверное, попал на Авалон самым первым.

— Вижу. Бьюсь об заклад, что именно его видели кентавры… и что это он выпил дозорных. Разожрался, мразь.

— Наверное, вы правы, сир. Он выглядит... более сытым. И другим.

— Да уж… Ты сможешь сейчас идти? Нам надо возвращаться к отряду.

— Смогу. А вы, сир? Вы сами — как?

— Цел. За что следует благодарить тебя. — Канис вдруг улыбнулся. — Давай-ка уложим тварь здесь, под кустом — возможно, господин Мерлин пожелает её осмотреть.

В лагере их рассказ выслушали с ужасом. Алиенора мгновенно потащила обоих к фургону, усадила и принялась ощупывать и осматривать, словно хозяйка, выбирающая на рынке поросят. Потом вздохнула с облегчением, вытащила из фургона сундучок и заставила выпить по флакону терпкого зелья.

— Слава Холмам, вроде бы ничего дурного, — сказала она. — Разве что зелёные вы оба — но это и понятно. Надо будет заказать в трактире горячего вина.

Атти, кусая губы, стоял рядом — он был здорово напуган, даже стиснул плечо Каниса своей медвежьей лапой, и успокоился, только когда тот потрепал его по руке и заявил, что нечего изображать курицу-наседку. Все наперебой хвалили Гарри за смелость. Потом сходили за останками дементора — Мерлин внимательно осмотрел тварь, уменьшил её заклятием и уложил в кожаный кошель.

— Исследовав это создание, мы сможем помочь тем, кто стал его жертвами, — сказал он. — Так что нет худа без добра… Идёмте, дети мои. Надо отправляться дальше — уже вечереет. Я только выпушу в лес пару клубков, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли здесь ещё подобных существ.

В дороге он попросил капитана рассказать, что тот помнит о пережитых ощущениях. Канис побледнел, но кивнул. Он говорил о судорогах, боли, пустоте в голове, бессилии… Мерлин задумчиво кивал, лишь изредка вставляя какие-то малопонятные термины. Гарри пытался не слушать, однако не получалось. Наконец он решительно натянул поводья, дождался Атти и поехал рядом с ним. Рыцарь заметил его невесёлый вид и постарался отвлечь: вновь хвалил, расспрашивал о визите к кентаврам и даже поведал, как тот самый Кротос, что проиграл капитану золотой, однажды в пьяном образе попытался подвалить к нему, Атти, на предмет «позабавиться».

— Нет, ну ладно, я дам предпочитаю! — басил он, разводя руками. — На мне ж не написано. Но как он вообще представлял себе подобное, а? Я, конечно, ростом не обижен, однако тут на сундук какой взбираться пришлось бы или, скажем, табурет. А как хмель с него сошёл, так и не помнил ничего, открещивался — почудилось мол, тебе, брат Атти… Жеребчик игривый!

Гарри трясся от беззвучного смеха. Уже стемнело, небо обсыпали мелкие звёздочки, бор начал редеть, и вскоре отряд выехал на луг, рассечённый трактом. За лугом вновь начинался лес, перед которым дорога расходилась в разные стороны, а на перекрёстке стоял двухэтажный бревенчатый дом. Гарри сразу понял, что это долгожданный трактир — над входом висела вывеска с изображением пивной кружки и надписью «У весёлого щеночка». Атти широко осклабился.

— Вульфара заведение! Сейчас передохнешь, парень — тут тебе ни страхолюдин, ни учёных разговоров, пропади они пропадом.

Отряд набился во двор — у коновязи сразу началось столпотворение. Гарри устроил свою Бетси и пошёл вслед за капитаном и Атти в трактир. Он думал, что там будет мрачновато, но зал оказался огромным и светлым: в высоких окнах дрожала прозрачная сверкающая плёнка чар, такая же плёнка покрывала потолок. Пахло смолой и деревом, округлые бока брёвен ярко золотились. Широкая стойка была вырублена из необъятного соснового ствола, а за ней…

— Привет, Вульфар, дружище наш зубастый! — загрохотал Атти.

— Привет и тебе, увалень. Приветствую, дамы и господа. Сир капитан. Господин Мерлин.

Хозяин склонил покрытую серой шерстью голову, почтительно пошевелил ушами и оскалил в улыбке острые клыки. Гарри совершенно неприлично пялился на него и хлопал глазами. 

— Рассаживайтесь, господа. У меня сегодня пусто, так что каждому найдётся местечко… Я смотрю, мой новый гость еще не видел псоглавцев, — вновь жутковато оскалился хозяин, выходя из-за стойки. — Не бойтесь, милый юноша, я не кусаюсь. Если только попросить. 

Гарри отмер, чему сильно способствовала рука капитана, хлопнувшая его по плечу, и неловко поклонился. В зале стало шумно: отряд устраивался за столами, рыцари и маги скидывали плащи, снимали перчатки.

— Доброго вечера, Вульфар, — сказал Канис. — Сомневаюсь, что мой оруженосец испуган — скорее, удивлён. И что значит «псоглавцев»? Ведь ты у нас один такой.

— И как его только граница пропустила, не пойму! — заявил Атти. 

Вульфар оскалился еще шире.

— Так ведь я пришел с добрыми намерениями. По ту сторону очень грустно, сир капитан, и одиноко. К тому же я люблю деньги, а их там нет. Что ж делать у Зеркального моря прирожденному трактирщику?

— Прирожденному пройдохе, ты хочешь сказать! — Атти добродушно подмигнул ему. — Всё таскаешь оттуда всякую пакость? Наверняка таскаешь. В бродячих цирках на разные диковинки спрос большой, да и магам заезжим для опытов всякие твари потребны.

— Холм с тобой, дружище! — ужаснулся псоглавец. — Я уже стар для таких выходок. Вот девочки мои соврать не дадут...

Трое «девочек», подававших на стол, были удивительной, просто нечеловеческой красоты. Черноволосые, тонкие, как змейки, они мерцали фиолетовыми глазами и двигались изящно, как в танце. Вид у красавиц был скромный, но от них волнами исходило нечто подобное тому, что Гарри помнил по редким встречам с вейлами. Кажется, жадным взглядом девушек не провожал только Мерлин — даже магички смотрели на них с восхищением, а некоторые рыцари явно были готовы пустить слюну.

— Да уж я вижу, как ты стар — то-то они у тебя такие довольные да тихие, — хмыкнул Атти. И шепнул Гарри на ухо: — Это суккубы. Редкие красотки, правда? Они все с той стороны — Вульфар с собой приволок. Говорит, жалко стало.

— А и жалко, — шевельнул чутким ухом невозмутимый Вульфар. — На той стороне хороший любовник еще более редкая штука, чем деньги. Не погибать же нежным цветам только за то, что они расцвели в неподходящем месте!

— Ты на диво поэтичен сегодня, — усмехнулся Канис. — Надеюсь, пиво будет тебе под стать. Нас всех мучает жажда.

— А как же! Пиво у меня всегда наилучшее! — Уши псоглавца встали торчком. — Шэдо! Где тебя тролли носят? Почему благородные господа всё еще говорят, когда их пересохшие глотки давно требуют выпивки!?

— Уже, мастер Вульфар! — послышалось из подсобки. 

Голос был звонкий, с каким-то странным акцентом. Гарри повернулся и широко раскрыл глаза.

Из подсобки выплыла череда высоких глиняных кружек и, не расплескав ни капли пива, разлетелась по столам. Следом вышел высокий парень, с виду не старше Гарри. Его внешность поражала. В тонком лице не было ничего женственного, но оно было прекрасно какой-то стеклянно-хрупкой красотой, глаза переливались то голубым, то синим, волосы стекали по плечам потоками серебра. От гибкого тела разило похотью почище, чем от суккубов, — у Гарри закружилась голова и на миг потемнело в глазах. Он увидел, как дрогнула рука капитана, поднимавшая кружку. В трактире стало тихо, потом Атти присвистнул.

— Стар, значит, — сказал он задумчиво. — И не ходишь никуда больше. Ну да, ну да... А это не иначе как твой сыночек, от русалки прижитый?

— А что, — деланно удивился Вульфар, — не похож?

— Да уж просто фамильное сходство! Прямо с одного куста цветочки-то…

Парень пристально взглянул на Атти — тот словно подавился словами, тяжело засопел и помотал головой.

— Да он голодный, как я посмотрю!

— А и посмотри, посмотри, милый друг Атти, — довольно протянул Вульфар. — У нас есть на что посмотреть. И не только посмотреть, если пожелаешь... Угощайтесь, господа. Эй, несите ещё пива! Шэдо, послужи-ка господину Мерлину и его милости капитану.

Парень скользнул меж столов — румяная госпожа Алиенора откровенно любовалась им и облизывала губы. Атти вздохнул, посмотрел на Гарри.

— Инкуб… — буркнул он. — Видать, Вульфар его в пару к своим красоткам взял. Ты смотри, ежели пристанет, не ведись на его речи, а то завтра с кровати не сползешь. Они, говорят, совсем в этом деле бешеные.

Гарри не чувствовал вкуса еды. Он не ощущал больше ни голода, ни усталости, ни любопытства — единственным чувством, которое осталось, было желание, тёмное и горячее. Самый воздух проклятого трактира был пропитан им, как терпким запахом расплавленной смолы. Отряд весело ел и пил, то и дело слышались солёные шутки и комплименты в адрес улыбающихся суккубов, потрескивал огонь в очаге, стучали о столы глиняные кружки. Гарри оглядел гомонящий зал — и зрение его вдруг будто сузилось до размеров бойницы: в маленьком просвете остался лишь капитан, ловко разделывающий куропатку. Капитан — и Шэдо.

Вроде ничего особенного и не было. Инкуб просто подливал Канису пива, подавал еду и изредка что-то спрашивал, указывая на дальние блюда. Но его склонённая над капитаном фигура, тонкая рука, то и дело касавшаяся широкого плеча, взмахи ресниц и лёгкие улыбки казались Гарри изощрённым издевательством. Шэдо вновь нагнулся, прядь его волос скользнула по щеке Каниса. Тот повернул голову. Усмехнулся… Гарри жадно отхлебнул из кружки. Гнев, пенный и хмельной, как это проклятое пиво, закипел в его крови, мешаясь с разочарованием и уже знакомой обидой. Мерлин вдруг посмотрел на Гарри через стол, взгляд его чёрных глаз был грустным, понимающим. Гарри поймал этот взгляд — и содрогнулся всем телом. В один миг его заполнил ужас — ужас осознания того, что слишком долго и слишком старательно он скрывал от себя: раздражение, неловкость, стыд, жажда, гнев, обида… Всему этому могло быть только одно название. Невозможное, но единственно верное.

Ревность.

Он ревновал.

Атти тронул его руку, озабоченно спросил что-то. Гарри не понял. Он не мог больше смотреть, не мог слушать, не мог дышать воздухом, в котором сплелись воедино свежее дерево, пот, мускус и хмель. Надо было проветрить голову и выбросить из неё лишнее. Немедленно. К чёртовой матери. Гарри почти пробежал через трактир, толкнул тяжелую дверь и вышел.

Было уже совсем темно, только над входом в трактир и под навесом, где вздыхали лошади, слабо поблескивали масляные светильники. Гарри пересек двор, не соображая, куда идёт, и жадно хватая ртом прохладный воздух. Очнулся он только у края дороги. Над головой шумели сосны, где-то далеко слышался волчий вой. Гарри потёр горящее лицо. Безумие. Самое настоящее безумие, хуже не бывает... Он застонал — перед глазами вновь встали Канис и Шэдо, и голос Мэб спросил насмешливо и ровно: «Зачем тебе нужен лучший мой рыцарь?..»

— Гарри?

Гарри резко обернулся. Капитан стоял почти рядом, пристально и задумчиво глядя на него. В свете луны тускло блестело серебро налобного обруча, белела из-под второпях накинутого плаща рубашка. Гарри вдруг подумал, что Канис очень спешил, отправляясь за ним.

— Да, сир? — сказал он. И поразился, как странно прозвучал его голос — ядовито и вместе с тем беспомощно. Но Канис словно не заметил этого.

— Что ты тут делаешь, оруженосец? И почему ушел без моего дозволения?

— Я так понял, что вы превосходно справляетесь без меня, сир. — Гарри знал, что такая наглость непростительна в глазах капитана королевской гвардии, но не мог остановиться. 

Канис прищурился.

— Твой язык вновь опережает разум. Я не отпускал тебя, — чуть усмехнувшись, сказал он. — Хотя... понимаю.

— Понимаете, сир?

— Разумеется. Ты испугался за меня. Но совершенно напрасно — Вульфар держит своих слуг в строгости. Эти создания никогда не берут больше, чем нужно для обоюдного удовольствия, поверь.

Обоюдное удовольствие, блин!.. Краска залила лицо Гарри — но не смущения, а бешенства. Он вдруг дёрнулся вперёд. В тот же миг капитан тоже шагнул к нему — теперь их разделяли всего несколько дюймов. Гарри застыл. Они стояли молча, глаза в глаза, напряжённые, как два изготовившихся к схватке зверя. Гарри не боялся драки, он боялся самого себя — и через несколько секунд медленно отступил. Капитан последовал за ним.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, — сказал он спокойно.

— Я не обеспокоен, сир.

Шаг. Под ногами хрустели сухие ветки.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, потому что ничего страшного в этом нет.

— Я уже понял, сир.

Шаг. Гарри почувствовал спиной шершавый древесный ствол. Дальше отступать было некуда.

— Хорошо, — сказал капитан. — Хорошо, что ты понял… Гарри.

На плечи легли тяжёлые ладони. Канис прижал Гарри к дереву, наклонился и поцеловал.

Голова опустела, стала лёгкой, почти прозрачной, и в груди тоже стало так легко, что Гарри изумлённо застонал. Его щеки горели, затылок тёрся о бугристую кору, подошвы сапог скользили по опавшим иглам, но не чувствовал этого. Ничего не было, только сухие тёплые губы и сильные, но осторожные руки, сомкнувшие объятия. Тело, освободившись наконец от контроля, словно бы само собой знало, что делать — Гарри прильнул к Канису, обхватил его за плечи. Поцелуй стал глубже, жёстче, сильней… Чёрт… Невероятно… Никогда прежде он не ощущал подобного, никогда не было такого желания забрать всё, что будет ему дано, и отдать взамен себя без остатка. 

Капитан прижал его плотнее, застонал, почти зарычал — и от этого звука Гарри словно очнулся. Он вздрогнул. Железная хватка тотчас ослабла, Канис чуть отстранился, не выпуская его из объятий. Затуманенный взгляд серых глаз был нежным, улыбка — неожиданно растерянной, и это смотрелось почти дико, но фантастически здорово. Будто то, что происходило сейчас, было для капитана так же необычно, странно и… важно, как для самого Гарри.

— Что ты, — хрипло шепнул Канис, касаясь губами его лба и щеки, — Гарри… Что ты. Не бойся. Хотеть должны оба.

От этого голоса, взгляда и невыносимой улыбки не было спасения, но Гарри это было и не нужно. Он подался вперёд. Когда-то давно, в прежней жизни, он задыхался, целуясь — сейчас только дышал всё глубже и чаще, словно Канис был его воздухом. Далеко не сразу он услышал где-то вдали смутные, раздражающие, ненужные звуки, а потом понял, что это голос Атти. В тот же момент капитан разжал руки и отступил. 

— Ах, провались вы там… — выдохнул он. 

Гарри протестующее застонал, потянулся к нему, и Канис, глухо рыкнув, порывисто прижал его к себе. Атти всё орал во дворе. Капитан выругался вполголоса, Гарри прыснул и, не желая отпускать его, потёрся о жёсткое бедро. Канис напрягся, но тут же решительно помотал головой — к зову Атти присоединился голос Мерлина.

— Погоди. Нужно… что ж они там надрываются, а? Да так не ко времени!

— Не то слово, как не ко времени… сир, — Гарри был с ним полностью согласен.

Они через силу отстранились друг от друга и одновременно пригладили растрепавшиеся волосы. Гарри наконец-то почувствовал, как горит лицо, робко улыбнулся припухшими губами — и капитан улыбнулся ему в ответ. Эта улыбка уже не казалась растерянной, она была открытой, жаркой и словно говорила: потерпи, просто потерпи немного, всё будет, всё впереди, всё только начинается, уж теперь-то — точно… и ещё кучу того, что пока невозможно было произнести вслух. Если бы Гарри мог покраснеть еще больше, то покраснел бы. А если бы мог летать — взлетел.

— Пойдемте, сир, — сказал он.

Канис сгрёб его и поцеловал ещё раз — жёстким, коротким поцелуем. 

Отряд уже собрался во дворе: рыцари седлали коней, маги под предводительством Мерлина собрались у изгороди и бормотали заклинания, а перед ними медленно разгоралось в воздухе огненное кольцо портала. Атти сунул Гарри его плащ.

— Вот охота бегать неизвестно где, — буркнул он. — Я уж искать собрался… Королева-то господину Мерлину весть прислала — хочет без промедления услышать, как всё прошло, и собственными глазами увидеть эту тварь. Так что со своей стороны портал открыла — наши его поддержат. Жалко. Я думал тут с одной из вульфаровских красоток… ну, видать, не судьба.

— Успеешь ещё, — усмехнулся Канис. — Я сейчас.

Он взбежал на крыльцо, где стоял, провожая гостей, зубастый псоглавец. Гарри пошёл к коновязи за Бетси и капитановым жеребцом и услышал удивлённый голос Вульфара:

— О-о-о… вы, сир, нынче слишком щедры. За что это столько?

— Будем считать, что твое пиво излечило меня от куриной слепоты, — ответил капитан.

— А благородный сир был терзаем столь страшным недугом?

— Чем только не был терзаем благородный сир! — Канис усмехнулся. Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы тоже не засмеяться. Маги у изгороди что-то выкрикнули хором, и на дворе стало светло как днём: портал засиял ровным синим пламенем.

— Поспешите, дети мои! — позвал Мерлин.

Несколько минут спустя Гарри уже стоял в шумной толпе под знакомыми серебристыми фонарями. 

Королева встретила отряд довольной улыбкой. Маги и рыцари преклонили колена, Мэб поблагодарила всех, а потом велела капитану, сенешалю и Мерлину идти за ней в замок. Когда они скрылись в дверях, началась суматоха — набежавшие брауни выпрягали лошадей и увозили фургоны на задний двор, мальчишки конюшие принимали у рыцарей поводья, несколько сонных придворных расспрашивали об успехе рейда. Бор радостно хлопал по плечам Атти и Лирена. Гарри ответил на приветствия и повёл лошадей в конюшню. На полдороге он увидел бегущего со всех ног оруженосца Атти. Вид у мальчишки был счастливый — его кумир вернулся живым.

Старый Вир потребовал немедленно поведать ему, «как вы там повоевали», уселся на перевёрнутый бочонок и запыхтел трубкой. За время рассказа Гарри успел расседлать и вычистить коней. Потом он выпил принесённого гномом яблочного сидра, подхватил седельные сумки и пошёл в покои капитана. Каниса ещё не было. Улыбаясь сам не зная, чему, Гарри разобрал вещи, благодарно погладил браунинг, спрятал его в свой кошель и огляделся. Вид неразобранной постели внезапно поверг его в дрожь. Перед глазами мелькнуло обнажённое тело Каниса в ванне — сердце заколотилось, лицо побагровело, а шея взмокла, как на солнцепёке. Гарри выругал себя последними словами и побежал на кухню за жаровней. Согрев постель, он направился в мыльню. Заспанный водяной дух наполнил для него бадью. Гарри торопливо вымылся — от горячей воды и скользких прикосновений намыленных рук возбуждение вернулось снова и стало почти невыносимым. Он вылез из бадьи, с головой окунулся в холодный бассейн, и сознание стало ясным, но почему-то сразу же навалилась жуткая усталость. Гарри поблагодарил духа и поплёлся из мыльни. Хотелось мешком свалиться на тюфяк и уснуть. Он брёл по саду, вдыхая запах яблонь и тонкий, еле уловимый аромат роз, сонно поглядывал на луну в бархатно-чёрном небе и слушал ставшие такими привычными и родными ночные звуки Авалона. Ему было хорошо. Усталость давила на плечи, но в голове была та же прозрачная лёгкость, что накрыла Гарри, когда его поцеловал Сириус… или Канис? Да всё равно. Сейчас это казалось таким неважным. Совершенно неважным. Гарри думал, вернулся ли уже капитан, его снова бросало в жар, и было почему-то страшно идти в к тому месту, которое он вдруг осознал как собственный дом. 

Канис стоял у кровати и стаскивал доспех — судя по осунувшемуся лицу, он тоже на ходу засыпал. Гарри подошёл, привычно потянулся к завязкам — Канис перехватил его руки и улыбнулся.

— Не нужно. Этого я сейчас не выдержу, — сказал он просто. — А нам с тобой нужен сон. Но позже…

Он коснулся губами лба Гарри.

— Ляжешь со мной сегодня?

В этих словах было столько нежности, что у Гарри на миг перехватило дыхание. Он кивнул, без всякого смущения и робости стащил с себя одежду и нырнул под одеяло. Через несколько секунд Канис оказался рядом — его руки мягко привлекли Гарри к себе, волосы защекотали голое плечо. Жар сильного тела убаюкивал, ласкал, согревал, и Гарри чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Он погрузился в сон, будто в прозрачное море, поплыл, уверенно и спокойно рассекая волны, раскинул руки, наслаждаясь светом и теплом. Усталости больше не было, лишь умиротворение, уверенность в себе, счастье…

— Джеймс!

Сверху обрушилась тьма, и море схлынуло, оставив Гарри в холодной пустоте. Он застыл как громом поражённый, моргнул, испуганно вскинулся. В спальне было тихо, потом что-то скрипнуло и вновь послышалось хриплое и умоляющее:

— Джей… Пожалуйста, только не это… Нет!!!

Гарри рывком сел. Огляделся. Одеяло сползло вниз, и синеватый мертвенный свет луны озарял корчившееся, как от боли, тело на кровати.

— Лили... О Мерлин, не может быть… Почему? Почему? Почему?!!

Голос рвался от рыданий. Гарри вцепился в плечи бьющегося человека, встряхнул его и отчаянно закричал:

— Сир!.. Сириус!!! Сириус, проснись!

Никакого ответа. Сириус, не открывая глаз, метался на кровати и скрипел зубами. Гарри спрыгнул на пол, схватил с подоконника кувшин с водой, выплеснул ему в лицо. Раздался короткий вопль. Сириус распахнул глаза — мутные, словно затянутые бельмами. Он ошалело смотрел в пустоту, явно не понимая, где находится. Потом помотал головой.

— Гарри?..

Голос был тусклым, пустым. Гарри содрогнулся, услышав его — это не был голос сира Каниса, это даже не был голос того Сириуса, которого он знал раньше. Его охватил ужас.

— Я здесь, — сказал Гарри с трудом. — Тебе приснился кошмар.

Он снова тряхнул Сириуса за плечи — сильно, как только мог, словно надеясь вытрясти из его глаз эту ужасную муть. Сириус медленно сел и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Великие Холмы... — прохрипел он.

— Что это был за сон? — Гарри колотила дрожь, его руки свело судорогой. — Сир? Что вы видели?

— Не помню. Что-то очень дурное. Не помню...

Гарри наконец удалось разжать пальцы. Сириус постепенно приходил в себя — он снова потёр лицо, посмотрел на Гарри внимательно, погладил его по щеке. И улыбнулся слабой ободряющей улыбкой.

— Испугался, оруженосец? Прости. Обычно я сплю без снов, а кошмаров у себя и не припомню. Просто не повезло. Возможно, госпожа Пег подшутила — она иногда наводит такие штуки на кого попало, старая карга. Или это случилось из-за той твари в бору. Нам ведь пришлось несладко. Давай-ка спать. Я слишком устал, и ты тоже.

Гарри помолчал. Потом выдавил через силу:

— Как скажете, сир. Конечно, нам надо отдохнуть.

Сириус притянул его к себе и поцеловал — без страсти, просто ласково.

— Вот и славно. Ложись.

Гарри улёгся с ним рядом. Сириус уснул мгновенно, едва его щека коснулась подушки. Гарри прижался к горячему телу, слушая ровное дыхание, коснулся губами плеча, закрыл глаза.

…Зачем тебе нужен лучший мой рыцарь?..

…Если я проткну тебя кинжалом в десяти местах — сколько ты проживешь?..

…Совсем недавно этих созданий не было, а теперь они явились, сразу и много…

Сириус дышал медленно и глубоко. Гарри чувствовал лунный свет на своём лице, чувствовал, как постепенно он тускнеет, сменяясь сумерками наступающего рассвета. Когда в комнату проник розоватый отблеск зари, он встал и оделся. Опоясался мечом, сунул в кобуру браунинг, вытащил из ларя стопку своей старой одежды и небрежно затолкал в кошель — эти вещи стали чужими, словно не принадлежали ему больше. Потом остановился у кровати, глядя на спокойное лицо Сириуса, снял с шеи гематитовый медальон и положил на подушку. Отчаянно хотелось ещё хотя бы раз коснуться — чего угодно, пусть бледного лба, пусть блестящих чёрных волос, пусть тёплой руки — но Гарри слишком хорошо знал, что если Сириус проснётся, всё рухнет в один миг. И он просто стоял и смотрел — долго, очень долго, пока мог, пока не заслезились глаза, пока не перехватило дыхание…

А потом вышел за дверь.

Стражник посмотрел на Гарри с удивлением, но промолчал. Было зябко и сыро, вдали за деревьями помаргивали серебристые огоньки фонарей. Гарри почти равнодушно подумал, что в такой ранний час королева ещё наверняка спит, но не остановился — ноги сами несли его в глубину яблоневого сада. Сердце стучало так громко, что казалось, может перебудить весь замок. Усеянные спелыми плодами деревья медленно расступились, пропуская Гарри к стеклянному шатру оранжереи, и он даже не удивился, заметив перед ним знакомую фигуру в белом плаще.

— Ваше величество.

Мэб не обернулась. Она стояла, рассеянно водя пальцами по стеклу, за которым бушевала яркая зелень. Подойдя ближе, Гарри увидел в струящихся чёрных волосах королевы проблески серебра и услышал тихий вздох.

— Я уже надеялась, что ты не придешь, — сказала Мэб с непонятной горечью.

— Я готов ответить на ваш вопрос. Я…

— Не нужно. Главное, что ты ответил себе самому… Но ведь пришёл ты не за этим, верно? — Королева всё не оборачивалась. — Говори.

— Он… он увидел сон. О том, что произошло с ним в нашем мире.

Мэб склонила голову.

— Это было неизбежно, — проговорила она. — Стоило мне увидеть вас рядом, я поняла, что это случится. Знаешь ли ты, что стал последним, кого он забыл? Лишь когда из его памяти стёрлось твоё лицо, он перестал рваться назад.

— Он хотел вернуться?

— Конечно. Только я не отпустила. Возможно, это покажется тебе странным, но даже мне не под силу управлять временем между мирами. Когда мы пришли на Авалон, многие начали тосковать по оставшимся на той стороне близким. Они просились назад. — Голос королевы дрогнул. — И я позволяла.

Гарри молчал. Его сердце колотилось всё сильнее — до боли в груди. Мэб медленно повернулась. Тонкое лицо королевы было покрыто морщинами, словно времени удалось наконец поймать в сеть её красоту, а бледные губы дрожали.

— Они уходили… — шепнула Мэб тоскливо, — уходили — и рассыпались прахом на пороге домов, в которых уже лет двести как умерли все, кого они знали. Больше я не повторяю этих ошибок.

— Со мной будет так же? — спросил Гарри, почти не боясь ответа. 

Королева пожала плечами.

— Может, да. Может, нет. Скорее нет, Гарри. Таких, как ты, судьба любит — она несёт их стремительно, как хороший конь по ровной дороге. Смерть не угонится за тобой.

— А если бы я… если бы я захотел остаться?

Мэб снова вздохнула и откинула со лба серебристо-чёрную прядь.

— Ты не можешь остаться, Гарри. Как думаешь, отчего Зеркальное море породило дементоров именно сейчас? Попробуй вспомнить моих паромщиц.

Перед глазами Гарри появилось гневное лицо рыжего боггарта — боггарта, которого он заставил обратиться в дементора силой своего представления о вещах… Боль в груди стала острой, колющей, словно в сердце воткнулась игла.

— Это был я, да? — спросил он тихо. — Зеркальное море поймало мой страх и смешало со страхом Сириуса? Так было?

Мэб кивнула.

— Верно. И общий ваш страх стал явью настолько сильной, что смог воплотиться и преодолеть границу. А после зажил своей жизнью, и постепенно стал тем, что привез мне вчера Мерлин. Я узнала это существо. Когда-то ваши маги создали их, чтобы они пожирали души, здесь же пищей им послужил сначала разум, а потом тело. Чем дольше ты останешься здесь — тем больше Сириус Блэк будет вспоминать и видеть сны. Страх и боль его будут расти, и твои тоже, и тогда…

— Хватит, — сказал Гарри резко. — Не продолжайте. Я понял. Могу я попросить?

— Проси.

— Сделайте так… Сделайте так, чтобы он забыл меня. Прошу вас.

Мэб покачала головой.

— Он встретился с тобой здесь — стереть его воспоминания о проведённом с тобой времени — значит ему повредить, — ответила она. — Но он перестанет видеть сны.

— Пусть хотя бы так. — Гарри прикусил губу, прижал ладонь к груди — его сердце разрывалось на части. — И он не должен узнать, откуда взялись дементоры. Те рыцари... он не должен...

Его голос прервался. Мэб снова кивнула, взяла Гарри за руку — её ладонь была теплой, а пальцы сухими и морщинистыми.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, — сказала она мягко. — Пойдем.

Яблоневый сад остался позади, показалась дубовая аллея, затянутая белым туманом. Гарри видел лишь смутные очертания огромных деревьев и силуэт Мэб. Они подошли к воротам. Королева взмахнула рукой, и молчаливые, будто спящие на ходу, стражники распахнули ажурные створки. Медленно расступилось кольцо розовых кустов. Гарри вдохнул их аромат — на душе стало легче, спокойнее, боль в груди унялась, горе словно отступило, но стало так пусто, что захотелось плакать.

— Когда-то я проводила здесь целые дни, — тихо сказала Мэб, срывая с куста крупный белый бутон. — Порой мне кажется, что в этих розах так и осталось всё, что я пыталась найти… Возьми цветок, Гарри. Я не лучший даритель, чем Смерть, но мне больше нечего тебе дать. Теперь ступай — дальше я с тобой не пойду. И да хранит тебя Холм, мальчик.

Гарри стиснул в кулаке влажный цветок.

— И вас, — сказал он. — Да хранит вас Холм, королева Мэб.

Он склонился, поцеловал тёплую морщинистую руку, а когда вновь поднял голову, увидел перед собой воронку портала. Голубая пустота втянула его в себя, овеяла лицо ветром, взъерошила волосы — и вытолкнула прямо к знакомой громаде медных ворот. 

Гарри не знал, сколько простоял перед ними. За спиной шумел лес, с луга слышались робкие птичьи голоса. Потом раздался громкий скрип, и ворота разъехались в стороны.

— Ишь ты, — сказал Бреген и вытаращился на бутон в руке Гарри. — Я уж думал, что тебя тролль сожрал. А ты вон какой сделался… да ещё и у её величества в милости. Везуч ты, лохматый! Нашёл своего беглеца-то, или как?

— Это точно, — подтвердил Гарри, глядя в темноту над головой привратника. Назад он оглядываться не хотел. — Везуч. Вы не проведёте меня обратно, сэр?

— Хм… Отчего ж не провести? Раз государыня тебя сюда направить изволила. Иди за мной… да зверушек опять не напугай, слышишь?

Ход показался Гарри ещё более узким, чем в первый раз, и он равнодушно подумал, что ежедневные упражнения на мечах не прошли для него даром. Фонарь не понадобился — после короткого щелчка пальцами над ладонью повис голубоватый огонёк, осветивший каменные стены. Мокрицы смирно сидели на них, шевеля многочисленными лапками. Бреген время от времени оборачивался и трепал себя за бороду. Прошли розовую пещеру, углубились во второй коридор. Неожиданно привратник встал на месте, сдёрнул свою коричневую шляпу и заглянул Гарри в глаза.

— Хочешь, вернёмся на минуточку? — спросил он почти ласково. — Водицы дам. Выпьешь — и как новенький. А потом и домой. Так тебе проще будет, парень, помяни моё слово. Ну что, вернёшься?

Гарри вспомнил антрацитовую жидкость в древней чаше и усмехнулся.

— Нет, — ответил он спокойно. — Мне не нужно ничего забывать. Но спасибо, мистер Бреген. Куда теперь?

Привратник вздохнул и вновь надвинул шляпу на лоб.

— Как знаешь. А куда… да прямо иди, — он ткнул пальцем в темноту. — Как вошёл, так и выйдешь. И не лазай больше, куда не след.

— Постараюсь, — ровно ответил Гарри. — Ещё раз благодарю вас, сэр. Прощайте.

Бреген что-то пробормотал и растаял в воздухе. Гарри пошёл вперёд. По лицу скользнуло что-то, похожее на нити паутины, он взмахнул рукой, отводя их, и тут же увидел впереди яркий свет. Глазам стало неприятно. Гарри погасил волшебный огонёк, прищурился, сделал ещё шаг — и оказался на знакомом каменном пьедестале. Позади послышался шорох — он оглянулся и увидел, как медленно смыкаются ветхие складки Вуали.

— А!!! Смотрите!

Визг Эльзы Пинс резанул Гарри по ушам так внезапно, что он подпрыгнул. После пары секунд тишины раздались новые крики и топот ног. Гарри окружила толпа — его хватали за плечи, трясли, ощупывали. Лица были знакомые, все как одно взволнованные, раскрасневшиеся. Мелькнул перед глазами рыжий всполох, и Гарри сгрёб в объятия дрожащий Рон.

— Гарри! Мерлиновы штаны, Гарри!

Туника много удобнее… Гарри усмехнулся воспоминанию, и восторг на лице Рона превратился в испуг. Глаза у него стали совсем круглыми.

— Ты что? Ты в порядке, а? Они хотели всё тут сворачивать, думали, ты совсем пропал! Я уже к Кингсли бежать собирался… — Рон моргнул и отступил. — Погоди. Что это на тебе?! 

— Действительно… — Рона оттеснил в сторону бледный Хоули. — Поттер! Стажёр Поттер, я к вам обращаюсь! Что с вами?

— Я в порядке, сэр, — вежливо ответил Гарри. — Долго меня не было?

— Два часа семнадцать минут, стажёр! — громыхнул невыразимец. — Через тридцать секунд после старта пульсация якорей прекратилась, слышите? Они и сейчас неактивны — и я хотел бы знать, какого чёрта!

Два часа. Два…

— Поттер? Что это у вас? 

— Гарри… а почему у тебя такие волосы? Гарри!

— Смотрите, это же меч… Он там что, в Робина Гуда играл?

— В кого?.. О чём вы, мисс Пинс?

— Стажёр, да говорите же!

— Сэр, вызвать профессора Луэлллин? Или, может, его прямо в госпиталь?..

Кто-то трогал рукоять спаты, чьи-то пальцы теребили фибулу, скреплявшую воротник плаща, незнакомая женщина в целительской мантии заглядывала Гарри в глаза и, шепча заклинания, водила вдоль его тела палочкой. Он вскинул голову, чувствуя, как скользят по плечам отросшие пряди, и повернулся к Хоули.

— Я всё расскажу, сэр. Всё, что смогу.

Вуаль колыхалась за спиной, молчаливая и чёрная. 

ЭПИЛОГ

В распахнутое окно влетела маленькая сова, покружилась над столом и, закатив глаза, шмякнулась вверх лапами на скатерть. Удачно — как раз между сахарницей и кружкой с кофе. Гарри вздохнул, поправил очки — заклятие Невыразимцев иссякло через полгода после его возвращения, а возобновлять его желания не было — и на всякий случай отодвинул кружку подальше.

— Отомри.

В ответ сова заверещала и дёрнула лапой — алый мешочек с вышитыми золотом цифрами «двадцать один» явно её раздражал. Гарри снова вздохнул. Джордж от нечего делать надрессировал Сычика отдавать почту после нехитрого ритуала, но склонная к театральным эффектам птица далеко не всегда реагировала на кодовое слово — зато обожала ласку. Он взъерошил пёрья на тёплом совином брюшке. Сычик тотчас вскочил и запрыгал по столу, косясь на тарелку с печеньем. Гарри подал ему рассыпчатую сдобную звёздочку.

— Угощайся. И давай, что притащил, а то у меня времени нет.

Сычик цапнул печенье с ладони и послушно протянул Гарри лапу. Тот отвязал мешочек, раскрыл и услышал громкий хор голосов: «С днём рожденья тебя!». Сычик от неожиданности чуть не подавился и торопливо порхнул на подоконник — насладиться печеньем в спокойной обстановке. Гарри улыбнулся.

Мешочек оказался наследником волшебной Гермиониной сумки: Гарри вытащил из него целую кучу всякого добра. Синий свитер с привычной монограммой — Молли. Здоровенная коробка шоколада «Бобатонские ласточки» — ага, стало быть, Флёр опять навещала родню. Справочник Драконолога в кожаном переплёте — ну, это-то точно Гермиона… В мешочке было ещё несколько ярких свёртков, а в самом низу лежали три письма.

Гарри с удовольствием жевал шоколад, запивал его кофе и читал. Первое письмо пришло от миссис Тонкс. Она писала, что у Тедди вчера случился первый выброс магии — очень рано, очень, и надо бы сходить на консультацию в Мунго, но зато как забавно было обнаружить малыша на кухне в окружении стаи попугаев. Все чашки в них превратил, Андромеда полчаса вылавливала птиц под восторженные детские вопли.

Второе было от Гермионы с Роном — полное осторожных невысказанных вопросов. «Как ты там?», «Может, пора уже вернуться?», «Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?» … Он читал это между строк, ощущая беспокойство друзей, их озабоченность и тревогу. В конце Гермиона приписала: «Надеюсь, тебя не очень расстроят новости — согласись, это ведь даже к лучшему». Гарри недоумённо моргнул, взялся за третье письмо и обнаружил разгадку — в тонком серебристо-голубом конверте красовалось приглашение на помолвку мисс Джиневры-Молли Уизли и Майкла-Арчибальда Корнера. В него был вложен тонкий листок, исписанный почерком Джинни. Гарри пробежал глазами аккуратные строчки и отложил листок в сторону. Смысл был и так ясен — приезжай, очень рады будем тебя видеть, и всё ведь в порядке, правда?

С Джинни всё и впрямь было в порядке. Расстались они с Гарри друзьями, шума в газетах удалось избежать, а к её свадьбе с Корнером дело шло давно — тот больше года назад вновь начал ходить за Джинни по пятам, глядя томными глазами. Даже на соревнования за ней таскался. Так что у Гарри не было никаких сомнений, что у этих двоих впереди хорошее будущее.

Сычик доклевал печенье и пискнул, требуя выпустить его на волю. Гарри распрощался с ним, задумчиво допил кофе, взял метлу и вышел на улицу. 

Домик, который ему выделили в посёлке драконологов, стоял на отшибе, у самого леса. Гарри это вполне устраивало. По утрам он без помех уходил на опушку и проделывал полный комплекс упражнений со спатой — без стёганки, конечно, но по пояс голым было намного удобнее. Знакомые действия успокаивали… а первое время ещё и заглушали ненужные мысли. Он очень быстро понял, что физическая усталость — лучший его друг, и радовался, что в драконьем заповеднике этой усталости можно было хлебнуть полной ложкой.

Утро выдалось сырым и прохладным — впрочем, здесь всегда было сыро: посёлок стоял в распадке между горами, да ещё и выстроен был вокруг озера. Гарри привычно огляделся. Синее небо лежало на лесистых горных макушках, как крыша на толстенных столбах, над зеркальной водой подымался туман. Маленькие домики драконологов лепились между деревьями, словно ласточкины гнезда. Отрезанный от мира горами и лесами посёлок дышал покоем, но тихим не был — в основном тут работали молодые люди, которые любили повеселиться. Драконы тоже не отличались смиренным нравом — даже сейчас со стороны загонов доносилось звучное рыканье. Был здесь и паб, и небольшой госпиталь, и начальная школа, в которой обучались целых пять детишек, и даже магазинчики — чары надёжно укрывали всё это от глаз магглов. Со дворов уже слышались голоса и взлетали мётлы. Гарри, улыбаясь, оседлал свою, поднялся в воздух — в лицо ему тотчас ударил свежий ветер.

Прекрасно…

Над озером с ним поравнялась молодая пара: целитель Свирк и его жена Мила, драконолог. Они поженились полтора года назад, когда Гарри ещё только обживался в заповеднике. Он до сих пор помнил, как забавно смотрелись сидящие за праздничным столом папаши новоиспечённых супругов: чопорный светловолосый адвокат из Ливерпуля и громкоголосый цыганский колдун с огромной чёрной бородой.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе!

— С днём рождения, Гарри!

— Спасибо!

Рядом мелькнула тень. Гарри обернулся — к нему подлетал кряжистый парень в потёртой кожаной куртке. Утреннее солнце путалось в его ослепительно-рыжей шевелюре, карие глаза искрились добродушной улыбкой. Гарри в очередной раз подумал, как сильно Чарльз Уизли похож на своего отца.

— Привет. С днем рождения.

— Спасибо. — Гарри тоже улыбнулся. 

Чарли выровнял метлу и полетел бок о бок с ним.

— Как насчёт вечера? Планы не изменились?

— А на что им меняться? Нет, конечно. В восемь, в пабе, пиво за мной.

— Отлично.

Чарли кивнул и спикировал вниз, Свирки за ним. Гарри тоже потянул на себя рукоять метлы. Он падал сквозь облака — стремительно, так, что дух захватывало от скорости, — и вскоре уже стоял на широкой каменной площадке. 

Справа тянулись ряды клеток, слева темнело на две трети готовое здание нового административного корпуса. На прежнее полгода назад грохнулся Бронебрюх по кличке Малютка — самый старый и самый огромный дракон в заповеднике. Никто не понял, как ему удалось выбраться ночью из запертого чарами вольера. Директор, господин Радонеску, мрачно заметил, что это просто доказательство склочного характера Малютки, переходящего в старческий маразм; когда перепуганные заспанные драконологи сбежались к месту катастрофы, дракон только что не джигу танцевал на развалинах. Вид у него был абсолютно счастливый, и уходить он не хотел — потребовалось двадцать человек и куча заклинаний, чтобы загнать чешуйчатую скотину весом в шесть тонн обратно в вольер. Радонеску ужасно расстроился. Он бродил вокруг груды камней и бубнил, что корпус был отстроен на века, три маггловских войны пережил, и вот поди ж ты… Драконологи сочувственно кивали, но втихомолку показывали друг другу большие пальцы. «Контору» здесь не любили: здание было холодным, тёмным и мрачным, как замок старого графа Дракулы — не тот, который облюбовали для своего «туризма» магглы, а настоящий, затерянный в непроходимых дебрях карпатских гор. Дракула, кстати, до сих пор сидел в нём, как сыч в дупле, — румынское Министерство лет триста держало его под домашним арестом. Гарри с Чарли с ещё парой отчаянных парней из заповедника даже как-то слетали туда — хотели просто поглазеть на замок, но у ворот встретились с самим хозяином и получили приглашение отобедать. Обед оказался неплох, однако от дальнейших посещений они предпочли уклониться: граф весь вечер как-то очень подозрительно причмокивал, не сводя жгучего взгляда с шей своих сотрапезников. А потом ещё прилетел из Бухареста начальник магической полиции и пригрозил в двадцать четыре часа выслать «глупых щенков» из страны. 

В общем, большинство сотрудников полагало, что старый Малютка оказал всем большую услугу — а кое-кто даже подозревал, что он и из вольера-то вышел не просто так. Но, что бы там ни было, Департамент контроля выделил кругленькую сумму на строительные материалы, а вот работников не дал. «Вы что, пару камней переложить не можете?», — брезгливо заявила суровая дама-инспекторша, и пришлось браться за дело самим. Отстраивали здание вечерами — сначала, конечно, повозмущались, а потом неожиданно увлеклись работой, будто возводили для себя новый дом. Для Гарри же дополнительный труд оказался отличным подспорьем в борьбе с тоской. Прекратились долгие одинокие вечера, которые было нечем занять, кроме воспоминаний — теперь он с удовольствием левитировал бочки с раствором, научился укладывать кирпичи, и проходя мимо вольера Малютки, каждый раз подмигивал дракону, как тайному сообщнику.

…Свирк ушёл в госпиталь, а Чарли в инкубатор — он вёл большой проект по размножению румынских длиннорогов. Гарри с Милой отправились на площадку молодняка. В загончике копошились полугодовалые хвосторожки. Гарри сегодня предстояло ставить на крыло мордатую Ленточку, а Мила должна была заняться её сестрёнкой Птахой. По драконьим меркам хвосторожки были ещё невелики, размером с корову, и вместо струй пламени выдыхали только горячий пар. Гарри принёс из подсобки ящик с прикормом, выманил Ленточку из загона и взлетел — дракониха жалобно заныла, топоча лапами по камням и жадно таращась на куриную тушку, потом всё же расправила крылья и рывками поднялась в воздух. Гарри медленно кружил над площадкой, заставляя Ленточку следовать за собой. Минут через десять дракониха устала и грузно опустилась обратно. Гарри последовал за ней, потрепал по загривку и отдал вожделенную курицу. Хвосторожка вцепилась в угощенье. Сбоку слышался ласковый голос Милы — она всё ещё уговаривала трусоватую Птаху выйти из загона. Гарри положил метлу на землю, достал сигареты и привычно закурил под громкое чавканье Ленточки.

Два года назад его рассказ, как выразился Шеклболт, «произвёл на невыразимцев невыразимое впечатление». Три недели Гарри провёл на карантине. К нему допускали лишь участников проекта, целителей и легилиментов. Раз за разом он проговаривал, что случилось с ним за Вуалью — разумеется, умалчивая о некоторых подробностях — равнодушно принимал возгласы недоверия и изумлённо-скептические взгляды. Наконец, после десятого сеанса легилименции, Хоули вынужден был признать, что он говорит правду. После этого была немедленно назначена дата нового ритуала, невыразимцы строили грандиозные планы, счастливая Пинс готовилась к путешествию… Тщетно. Вуаль не пропустила никого — ни Эльзу, ни её дублера, ни даже самого Хоули. После шестой попытки проект был признан бесперспективным и свёрнут. С Гарри взяли очередную подписку о неразглашении и велели возвращаться к учёбе. Всё было хорошо — вот только при одной мысли о Школе авроров его начинало тошнить. Как, впрочем, и от любой мысли о прошлой жизни.

Прямо из Департамента тайн Гарри отправился к ректору Робардсу. Тот выслушал его, побарабанил пальцами по столу и предложил не пороть горячку и взять пока бессрочный академический отпуск. Гарри согласился, сдал завхозу учебники и форму и апарировал в Нору. Он был почти благодарен невыразимцам — их запрет дал ему возможность ограничиться лишь коротким объяснением: участвовал в секретном эксперименте, пересмотрел планы на будущее, решил пока оставить Школу и прокатиться на континент. Нет, с ним всё в порядке, нет, занятия себе пока не присмотрел, да, писать будет обязательно. Потом Гарри выслушал всё, что имел ему сказать Рон, обнял растерянную Гермиону, кивнул спокойной Джинни и неловко погладил по плечу всхлипывающую Молли. И отправился в Лондон — снимать деньги со счёта.

На Гриммо он даже не зашёл — слишком боялся сорваться. Купил новую палочку, выправил разрешение на заказ континентального порт-ключа и отправился в «Кабанью голову». Аберфорт без лишних вопросов выделил ему комнату. Там Гарри безвылазно провёл три дня в ожидании порт-ключа, впервые в жизни напился до рвоты и понял, что искать забвения на дне бутылки не стоит. Там же его нашёл Ронов Сычик — едва не расколотил оконное стекло, метался по комнате, больно клюнул Гарри в макушку… Писем было два: краснобокий Вопиллер, оравший наперебой голосами Рона, Гермионы и Молли, и толстый желтоватый пергамент, подписанный Чарльзом Уизли.

Предложение поработать в драконьем заповеднике неожиданно показалось Гарри чуть ли не панацеей — он отчаянно боялся, что от образовавшейся внутри пустоты натворит каких-нибудь глупостей. Ночь в обнимку с унитазом ему совершенно точно не понравилась, а разум подсказывал, что у драконолога времени на такие вещи не будет. Он немедленно вернулся в Нору, поблагодарил друзей за отличную идею и ответил Чарли согласием. Потом расцеловал поочерёдно Гермиону и всех Уизли и помчался в Лондон за порт-ключом. Сутки спустя его уже встречал в Бухаресте улыбающийся Чарли. В первый же день в заповеднике Гарри получил ожог щеки, с запозданием увернувшись от гебридского чёрного, потом пять часов штудировал разнообразные инструкции по обращению с драконами, вымок до нитки, купая вместе с двумя драконологами молодняк, а вечером едва не отдал концы, ознакомившись с местной кухней. В полночь он добрёл до выделенного ему домика, прямо в одежде рухнул на старый матрас и отключился, удовлетворённо подумав, что ему всё это чертовски нравится. А потом один за другим покатились до минуты расписанные рабочие дни, и думать стало некогда. И слава Мерлину — впрочем, теперь Гарри избегал любых упоминаний этого имени…

— … Дурында рогатая. Гарри, не поможешь мне?

Голос у Милы был расстроенный. Гарри быстро уничтожил Эванеско окурок — драконята имели дурную привычку их жрать — и подошёл к загончику. Птаха, как чайник, дохнула на него паром и испуганно вытаращила круглые глаза. Гарри погладил хвосторожку по чешуйчатому боку.

— Ну что ты, трусиха? Вкусного хочешь? Иди ко мне. Давай-давай… 

Когда усталые драконихи были водворены обратно в свои клетки, Гарри с Милой, тоже вымотанные, но довольные, отправились к строящемуся корпусу. Последние дни они занимались тем, что укладывали черепицу. Гарри задумчиво смотрел с крыши на теряющиеся в дымке горы, синеватое озеро и домики. Щёки гладил прохладный ветер, сверху припекало солнце, а тяжёлые красные квадраты черепицы были похожи на мозаику. Мила выронила один, ойкнула — Гарри, почти не думая, щёлкнул пальцами, и черепица влетела обратно ей в руки.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, что ты можешь такое. — Девушка взглянула на Гарри почти с опаской. 

Он пожал плечами. За два года привык и к таким взглядам, и к шёпоту за спиной, и к самой беспалочковой магии.

–А куда деваться? Я же говорил — старую палочку потерял, а новая слушается паршиво. Я пытался подобрать другую, но они ещё хуже.

При воспоминании о палочке на душе стало тяжело. Всё еще тяжело… сколько же это будет продолжаться? Гарри тряхнул головой и вернулся к работе. 

К вечеру он устал так, что едва стоял на ногах, и мечтал завалиться в кровать, но снизу уже махали ребята, которым было обещано праздничное застолье, и пришлось покорно идти с компанией в паб. В подарок Гарри получил кожаную куртку — драконологи не отличались особой оригинальностью — и бутылку настойки на местных травах. В пабе было шумно, весело, пиво и горячий гуляш шли на ура. Потом Гарри вышел на крыльцо покурить и через минуту услышал, как открывается дверь. Ступени застонали под тяжёлыми шагами; рядом сел Чарли.

— Ты как?

— Нормально. Но лететь не рискну, да и аппарировать тоже.

— Хочешь прогуляться?

— Можно.

— Энтузиазм из тебя так и прёт… Иди, я догоню — только мётлы захвачу.

Через минуту они уже шли через сонный посёлок. Гарри ощущал плечом чужое плечо, слушал мерное ровное дыхание. Он думал, что Чарли отличный парень — понятный, сильный… И что сегодняшнюю ночь он, Гарри, как всегда, проведёт в одиночестве.

— Романтичная обстановка, — усмехнулся Чарли, указывая подбородком на россыпь крупных голубовато-белых звёзд в ночном небе.

Он заглянул Гарри в глаза, и тот понял, чего от него ждут.

— Давай сделаем её ещё романтичнее.

Целовался Чарли как всегда — осторожно и, в общем, ненастойчиво. Гарри отвечал. Потом он отстранился, провёл ладонью по жёстким рыжим волосам… любовника? Партнёра? Ни того, ни другого — просто приятеля, с которым изредка можно было провести время вдвоём. Болтовня за пивом, пара поцелуев, потом диван в гостиной или душевая — слаженные движения рук, тянущее напряжение в теле, скользкая сперма на ладони, тёплая пустота внутри. И всё. Гарри знал, что Чарли почти каждую субботу аппарирует в Бухарест, в тамошний «весёлый квартал», — и Чарли знал, что он это знает.

— Не в настроении?

— Извини. Не сегодня, ладно?

— Без проблем. Слушай… прости, но если ты хочешь чего-то посерьёзней, надо искать. Может, составишь мне компанию на выходных? Там бывают неплохие парни.

Чарльз похлопал Гарри по плечу. Тот улыбнулся. Ничего посерьёзней он не хотел — по крайней мере, сегодня. Да и на выходных тоже.

— Я подумаю. Спасибо, дружище.

Дома было тихо и холодно. Гарри разжёг камин, вымылся, потом с облегчением нырнул в кровать. Ему снилась каменная чаша, покрытая рунами, обиженно стрекочущая сорока и яблоневый сад. 

Утро ничем не отличалось от вчерашнего, разве что голова побаливала. Гарри влез под душ, врубил ледяную воду, заорал во всё горло — благо будить было некого — потом, взбодрившись, выскочил из ванной и завернулся в полотенце. Теперь надо было позавтракать, ответить на письма, а после этого привычно седлать метлу. Всё ещё стуча зубами, Гарри потянулся за кофейником и тут же услышал зычный голос:

— Поттер! 

В воздухе медленно шевелил плавниками пучеглазый серебряный сомик — патронус господина Радонеску. Гарри напрягся: директор, высоченный мрачный мужик, стеснялся такого непредставительного посланца и предпочитал пользоваться каминной связью. Раз уж он решил выпустить своего сомика, дело было серьёзное.

— Где тебя носит с утра, Поттер? Немедленно ко мне! Вызывает ваше Министерство, поторопи…

Гарри уже не слушал. Лихорадочно натягивая одежду, он пытался сообразить, какого дьявола от него понадобилось. Первая мысль была о Роне с Гермионой, вторая — о внезапно начавшейся войне. Он схватил метлу, пулей вылетел из дома и понёсся над озером — директорский дом стоял на другом конце посёлка. Приземлившись прямо на клумбу оранжевых настурций, Гарри взбежал на крыльцо и даже постучать не успел: дверь распахнулась, Радонеску втянул его в холл.

— Что…

— Тих-хо, всех перебудишь, молш-ши! — Директор был вне себя, и его румынский акцент превращал слова в зверское шипенье. — Иди!

В гостиной полыхал камин. Радонеску схватил с полки глиняную крынку с Дымолётным порошком.

— Ниш-шего не знаю точно… — шептал он. — В Букарешти тебя штут, оттуда переправят в Лондон… Давай!

Он впихнул Гарри в узкий камин, высыпал ему прямо на ботинки горсть порошка и что-то прошипел. Гостиная исчезла в зелёном водовороте. Через несколько секунд Гарри выпал на узорчатый ковёр, под ноги бородатого румына разбойничьей наружности. Тот представился господином Тэнасе, чиновником Транспортной управы, заставил подписать кучу пергаментов и ткнул пальцем в кособокую кружку — порт-ключ. Гарри мигом схватил её. Под рёбрами заныло, все внутренности словно намотало на кулак, и он провалился в пустоту.

Межконтинентальное перемещение было долгим и тяжёлым. Оказавшись в пустом Атриуме, Гарри не сразу пришёл в себя — его шатало, вокруг кружились разноцветные вспышки. Потом откуда-то протянулась рука и поднесла к губам стакан. Гарри торопливо отхлебнул воды с Восстанавливающим зельем — его мятный вкус он ни с чем бы не спутал, после возвращения из-за Вуали в него вылили, наверное, целую бочку — и только после этого разглядел рядом хмурого аврора. Больше в Атриуме никого не было.

— Следуйте за мной! — аврор понёсся к лифтам, Гарри за ним. Когда он понял, что лифт привёз их на нижний уровень, под рёбрами заныло ещё сильнее. Пробежав по коридору, они оказались в ненавистной Гарри круглой комнате с множеством дверей. Комната была полна народу. 

— Поттер!

Бледный Хоули быстро тряхнул Гарри руку. Тот внимательно оглядывался по сторонам. Невыразимцы и Аврорат — кажется, в полном составе. В дальнем углу кучка артефактологов из группы Контроля над волшебными тварями — Гарри узнал их по жёлто-чёрным мантиям. В центре толпы стоял хмурый заспанный Шеклболт под охраной двух рослых авроров. Он заметил Гарри и шагнул вперёд.

— Гарри! Ты…

Его голос заглушил грохот. Гарри дёрнулся: одна из дверей, отличающаяся от остальных высотой и прочностью, ходила ходуном. Авроры быстро заслонили Шеклболта, подняли палочки. Гарри почти с ужасом смотрел, как чёрный металл сминается, словно бумажный лист. Это была дверь Зала Смерти — законсервированного, укрытого множеством заклятий, оборудованного десятками уловителей магии… Сквозь толпу пробились артефактологи и окружили Гарри, как рой встревоженных ос.

— Мистер Поттер, быстро! Мы в курсе проекта, читали протокол вашего допроса. Постарайтесь сосредоточиться, — зажужжал один из них. — Вспомните о скоплении природной магии, которое вы видели… Стеклянное море, кажется? Да?

— Зеркальное, — пробормотал Гарри, на отрывая глаз от трясущейся двери.

— Не важно, не важно! То существо… в смысле, анимаг-птица. Он говорил об увиденных там дементорах. Помните?

— Да. Конечно.

— Он называл приблизительное количество?

— Нет. — Гарри, как наяву, услышал возбуждённый клёкот Аквилы. — Но их было много. Почему вы спрашиваете?

Артефактолог бросил нервный взгляд на Хоули. Тот схватил Гарри за плечо.

— В четыре утра уловители магии зарегистрировали всплеск активности вокруг Вуали. Потом ещё и ещё. С шести часов фон непрерывно нарастает. И…

— Минуту! — Артефактолог подался вперёд. — Мистер Поттер, много — это сколько? Десять? Двадцать? Как по-вашему?

— Я не знаю! — крикнул Гарри. Грохот за дверью всё нарастал. — Зачем это вам?

— Затем, что надо хотя бы знать, к чему готовиться! — взвизгнул арефактолог, почти заглушив шум. — В девяносто шестом в нашем реестре было пятьдесят дементоров, слышите! Вы соображаете, что может сотворить такое количество оголодавших тварей!!

Вот теперь Гарри понял, что происходит. Ужас словно наполнил всё его тело ледяной водой.

— Но сенеш… но тот анимаг сказал, что они уничтожили дементоров, — прошептал он. 

Хоули помотал головой.

— Это почти невозможно. А вот то, что они ушли обратно в скопление магии — вполне. И могли найти путь обратно. Поттер, после гибели Волдеморта в стране не было обнаружено ни одного дементора. Мы считали, что они просто скрылись в каком-то труднодоступном месте… возможно, впали в спячку. Но судя по тому, что происходит, дементоры просто находились в междумирье — а теперь рвутся назад. Даже если от пятидесяти осталась половина — в стране может начаться хаос. И…

— Я понял. Что делать? Оттеснить их назад?

На бледном лице Хоули мелькнуло одобрение.

— Именно. Оттеснить — и попытаться вновь заблокировать зал. Мы вызвали всех, кто имел доступ к проекту, и авроров. Возможно, общими силами…

Чёрный металл рассекла ослепительная вспышка. Хоули рванулся вперёд, таща Гарри за собой. Авроры и невыразимцы выстроились полукругом напротив двери, за их спинами застыли напряжённые артефактологи. Что-то крикнул Кингсли. Гарри смотрел на вибрирующую дверь. Палочку он доставать не стал — вызывать патронуса теперь было гораздо проще силой ненаправленной магии. Чёрная створка вдруг выпятилась, словно изнутри в неё ударили тараном, сплетение защитных чар окончательно угасло — и дверь вырвало из стены вместе с косяком. Комнату сотряс страшный грохот. Магия плетью хлестнула из проёма, расшвыряла строй, но большинство падающих магов успело отчаянно выкрикнуть:

— Экспекто Патронум!!!

Гарри орал вместе со всеми. Его отнесло к самому выходу, сверху обрушилось что-то огромное как гора и ругающееся на чём свет стоит. Из Гарри вышибло весь дух, в голове у него гудело, в глазах мутилось, но он всё же разглядел стаю Патронусов, рванувшихся вперёд, своего собственного оленя, который нагнул рогатую голову… и вдруг застыл на месте.

В развороченном проёме стоял человек. У его ног вертелась пара серебристых псов и маленькая пушистая кошка. Человек взмахнул рукой, отгоняя кружащихся вокруг птиц — голубей, лебедей, здоровенного коршуна — и вскинул голову, разглядывая остальных патронусов. Осторожно коснулся шеи оленя. Серебряный туман под его пальцами подрагивал, словно от удовольствия.

— Сохатый… — прошептал Сириус Блэк с нежностью. И тут же шагнул вперёд, щурясь и тревожно обшаривая взглядом зал. — Гарри! Гарри! Ты здесь?!

Гарри почти не мог пошевелиться — только моргал и шарил ладонями по пыльному полу, пытаясь нащупать очки. Вокруг кашляли, стонали, хрипели. Сириус тоже откашлялся, медленно пошёл по залу, вглядываясь в лица беспомощных магов. Придавившая Гарри «гора» издала изумлённый вздох, медленно сползла в сторону и оказалась господином министром магии. Сириус, осторожно переступая между лежащими, добрался до него и протянул руку.

— Шеклболт! Великий Хол… Прости. Я не хотел. Но какого дьявола вы мариновали меня там несколько часов? Я пытался аппарировать, но…

Кингсли обалдело посмотрел на протянутую руку. Он потрогал её — осторожно, как что-то опасное, — потом постучал костяшками пальцев по нагрудной пластине доспеха, тронул рукоять меча и напоследок поскрёб ногтем серебряное шитьё на плаще. Сириус, ухмыляясь, следил за его движениями. Кингсли глубоко вздохнул и по-медвежьи помотал головой.

— Блэк? — спросил он хрипло — то ли с ужасом, то ли с восторгом. — Блэк, это действительно ты?

— Нет, гигантский лукотрус. — Знакомый лающий смешок заставил Гарри зажмуриться и прикусить губу. — Я все объясню, Шеклболт, только скажи — где Гарри? И какой сейчас год?.. И что это на тебе напяле…

Сириус вдруг замер и отпихнул Кингли в сторону. Медленно опустился на колени. Его лицо стало напряжённым и одновременно беззащитным — Гарри видел морщинки на лбу, тени вокруг глаз, тонкую, почти незаметную седую прядь в блестящих чёрных волосах. Он выглядел чуть старше, чем прежде, и всё равно — это был тот же человек, который смеялся, поднося к губам винный кубок, который принял меч из рук Гарри, который целовал его под соснами у трактира и обнимал во сне… Это был капитан Канис. И это был Сириус.

— Гарри. Гарри...

Кингсли вдруг торопливо отошёл прочь. Сириус осторожно помог Гарри сесть, стряхнул с его волос пыль. Как слепой, пробежался кончиками пальцев по лбу и щекам.

— Гарри… — Он словно наслаждался звучанием знакомого имени. — Гарри… слава Мерлину… Сколько прошло?

— Два года.

Говорить было больно, сорванный голос едва слышно хрипел в гробовой тишине комнаты. Гарри с трудом встал, поднял руки, обхватил Сириуса за шею и вжался в него всем телом.

Они цеплялись друг за друга так крепко, будто только это могло помочь им удержаться на ногах. Сириус гладил его спину. Он что-то спрашивал, но трясущийся от шока Гарри не слышал ничего — и не видел, и не понимал. Из всех чувств у него осталось лишь осязание.

— Г-хм... Сириус. Блэк!

Гарри ощутил, что Сириус поднял голову — но его объятия стали ещё крепче.

— Слушаю.

— Сэр, может, Петрификус?

— Погодите. Так. Чёрт, я пока… ладно. Хоули, вы в состоянии подойти?

— Да… Мерлин мой…

— И не говорите. Но во всяком случае, готовность номер один можно отменять, мне кажется. Это точно не дементор.

— Согласен. Но надо…

— И незамедлительно. Сириус, отпусти его.

— Мистер… Блэк. Вы слышите? Отпустите мистера Поттера и отойдите на шаг. Руки перед собой.

— Нет… — прохрипел Гарри и почувствовал, как лба нежно коснулись тёплые губы.

— Всё нормально, им нужно проверить. Подожди, Гарри. Пусти меня. Это ненадолго.

Тепло исчезло. Гарри послушно разжал руки и через силу огляделся. Безмолвная толпа ощетинилась палочками, лица у невыразимцев и авроров были изумлённые, встревоженные — видимо, почти все помнили объявления о розыске на столбах, колдографии и газетные статьи. Хоули и артефактологи с явственной опаской приблизились к спокойно стоящему Сириусу. Он вытянул руки перед собой. Усмехнулся, ёжась от щекотки заклинаний.

— Это не инфери, — констатировал через минуту один из артефактологов. — Ничего похожего. Я вообще не чувствую отпечатка биологической смерти. Следов воздействия Тёмных искусств, на мой взгляд, тоже нет… хотя вот… ну-ка… нет, это не то. Мистер, вас проклинали, что ли?

— Моя мать. — Сириус невесело усмехнулся — у Гарри сжалось сердце — но уже через секунду выражение его лица стало прежним. — Отсекала от крови. Позже мне удалось восстановить разорванные нити — я последний потомок рода.

— Ясно, ясно… то-то, я вижу — след почти стёрся… Вообще, всё равно — надо смотреть в динамике. Главный аврор Робардс, вы выделите нам специалистов?

— Ещё бы нет. Взять его под конвой?

— Да не надо пока… И активность магии вроде бы в порядке. Верхняя граница нормы, но не более того… Мак-Тавиш?

— Да, — кивнул второй артефактолог. — Сэр, а вы что скажете?

— Согласен. — Хоули посопел носом и очень медленно опустил палочку. — Мистер Блэк. Как вам удалось попасть в законсервированный зал?

— Вышел из-за Вуали, господин глава отдела, — ответил Сириус почти любезно. 

Хоули снова напрягся.

— Вы меня знаете?

— Разумеется. Вас ведь назначили в девяносто шестом, вместо Клейна? Я читал тогдашние газеты. Рад познакомиться лично.

— Хм… однако. Я тоже, мистер Блэк. Невероятно, просто невероятно... Скажите…

— Стоп.

У Шеклболта был голос человека, который ни черта не понимал, но собирался это исправить в самое ближайшее время. Сириус повернулся.

— Тебя тоже можно поздравить?

— Вроде того. Но мы потом, да… Сириус, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас отсюда не уйдешь?

— Догадываюсь. Но всё же сделай милость, озвучь — почему?

— Ну… — Шеклболт вдруг усмехнулся — довольно, узнавающе. — Чёрт, я будто на шесть лет назад вернулся… Потому что мы должны задать тебе вопросы. Много.

— И исследования. И карантин. Недельный — это минимум. И правовые вопросы. И…

— Вот. Хоули прав. Ты…

— Ясно. Я согласен, конечно же, — нетерпеливо перебил Шеклболта Сириус. — Всё, что хочешь. Но если вы намереваетесь меня вскрыть, я буду вынужден сопротивляться. В остальном делайте, что положено. Только поскорее.

Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя как во сне — и одновременно ему хотелось заорать и запрыгать, будто на мировом чемпионате по квидичу. Министр улыбнулся, глядя на Сириуса почти с восхищением. Сириус вдруг подмигнул ему, вызвав смешки в толпе, и повернулся к Гарри.

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — сказал он совсем другим тоном. И вытащил из-за пояса знакомую палочку. Остролист и перо феникса… Гарри вздрогнул, потянулся было к ней, но его ладонь перехватил Хоули  
.  
— Нельзя, — резко сказал он. — Пока мы не выясним всё, как положено — нельзя.

Сириус не возразил. Он улыбнулся Гарри и спокойно опустил руку.

— Нельзя так нельзя. А потом можно.

— Если вы пойдёте с нами прямо сейчас, это «потом» наступит гораздо быстрее. — Хоули покосился на зияющий в стене провал. — Для начала надо выяснить, что произошло в Зале Смерти. Так. Невыразимцы — ко мне, Департамент тварей — тоже. Министр, я бы хотел…

— Разумеется. Робардс, можно открывать камины. И прикажите своим людям держать язык за зубами. Когда ситуация окончательно прояснится, мы решим, что попадёт в прессу.

— Будет исполнено, господин министр. Господа, на выход.

Гарри вдруг испугался до дрожи в коленях. Сириус мгновенно шагнул к нему и обнял.

— Всё хорошо. Гарри, всё хорошо, успокойся. Я в порядке.

— Можно мне с тобой?

Сириус быстро посмотрел на Шеклболта, потом на Хоули. Те тоже переглянулись.

— Не стоит, Гарри, — мягко сказал министр и, потерев ладонью ушибленный бок, добавил: — Но, полагаю, ты понадобишься позже. А сейчас пойдём-ка.

Гарри упрямо помотал головой. Перспектива оставить Сириуса хотя бы на минуту казалось ужасной и совершенно немыслимой.

— Нет. Я…

— Иди. Они правы, — Сириус потрепал его по волосам. — Чем быстрее мы закончим всё это, тем быстрее я освобожусь. Иди, Гарри.

Он говорил спокойно, уверенно, и Гарри, неожиданно расслабившись, улыбнулся. Он все еще улыбался, глядя, как Сириус уходит в сопровождении невыразимцев — Кингсли осторожно взял Гарри за руку, что-то сказал, повёл за собой — Гарри кивал и покорно шёл за ним по коридору к лифтам. 

Целую неделю он жил, будто в бреду, не замечая, как засыпает и просыпается, не ощущая вкуса еды, не различая лиц тех, кто был рядом. В первый день Кингсли отвёл Гарри к себе домой, где уже ждала миссис Шеклболт — с флаконом зелья Сна без снов, сочувственной улыбкой и разобранной кроватью в гостевой комнате. Когда наутро Гарри открыл глаза, подле него сидели Рон с Гермионой. Министр сказал, что вся информация засекречена, но он своей властью решился посвятить в неё самых близких Гарри людей. Рон отреагировал более-менее спокойно. Он до сих пор не забыл, в каком виде Гарри вышел из-за Вуали, и понимал, что всё не так просто — хотя известие о Сириусе всё же повергло его в кратковременный ступор. Гермиона плакала. Она прижимала ладони ко рту, глядя на Гарри огромными глазами, тихо всхлипывала — а потом уткнулась лицом в его шею и долго сидела неподвижно. Рон обнял их обоих и тоже замер. В гостевую заглянула миссис Шеклболт, неслышно вздохнула и исчезла.

— Я знаю, ты не мог сказать, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Но больше не уходи так… не предупредив меня. Двух раз достаточно, Гарри. Более чем достаточно.

Гарри понял, о чём она. Он прижался губами к лохматой макушке Гермионы.

— Я надеюсь, что больше и не понадобится.

— Скрести пальцы! — тут же заявил Рон. 

Гарри рассмеялся, Гермиона улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Давай пока с нами в Нору, — попросила она. — Джинни на турнире, Молли с Артуром гостят в Ракушке. Будет тихо. Давай, Гарри. Нельзя тебе сейчас одному.

— Я тоже так думаю, приятель, — сказал Рон. — Нечего сидеть в чужом доме. А если что — по папиному рабочему каналу можно будет в Министерство за минуту добраться. Договорились?

Гарри согласился. Он поблагодарил Шекоболтов, на всякий случай сунулся в Отдел Тайн — «пока ничего, наберитесь терпения, мистер Поттер» — сообщил Радонеску, что пока должен оставаться в Англии, и поселился в доме друзей. Дни были тоскливыми и долгими. Слишком долгими. Гарри уныло сидел в комнате, пытался читать, поддерживать разговоры с Роном и Гермионой… ничего не получалось. Он убеждал себя потерпеть, заняться чем-нибудь полезным, но не мог — только каждое утро, забыв о завтраке, упорно тащился в Министерство. Сириуса видеть не позволяли. Один раз предложили написать записку; понимая, что её будут читать всем Департаментом, Гарри почти час промучился в предбаннике у кабинета Хоули. В результате нацарапал ерунду в духе: «Соскучился, удачи тебе, надеюсь, что скоро увидимся» — и получил в ответ: «Я тоже надеюсь, оруженосец». 

Почему-то именно эта короткая фраза вытащила его наружу из кокона бездействия. Гарри заметался по Хогсмиду в поисках съёмной квартиры. Дом на Гриммо он ещё два года назад продал, позволив Кричеру забрать кое какие памятные вещички — в Хогвартсе, где обосновался старый эльф, места для них было достаточно. Деньги Гарри перевёл в фунты и пожертвовал маггловскому приюту для детей. Позже он узнал, что новым владельцем особняка стала Ассоциация магглорождённых волшебников. Гарри иногда представлял, как члены Ассоциации обучают толерантности портрет Вальбурги и посмеивался про себя. Последним, чего он хотел и тогда и сейчас, было видеть этот дом, и не сомневался, что Сириус был бы согласен с ним. 

Квартира нашлась почти сразу. Гарри перебрался туда — в комнатах было почти пусто, но он не стал ничего покупать. Трансфигурировал тюфяк, похожий на тот, что выделил ему когда-то «сир Канис», и вечерами с удовольствием подтаскивал его к камину — сидел, бездумно глядя на огонь, и вспоминал, вспоминал… О будущем почти не думалось. Рон с Гермионой оставили его в покое — только раз в день аппарировали в Хогсмид и выводили Гарри чего-нибудь перекусить.

В воскресенье вечером прилетел филин от Радонеску. Директор заявил, что даёт Гарри двухнедельный отпуск, но на большее велел не рассчитывать — молодняк, мол, скучает по своему летуну, а Ленточка так вообще не желает подниматься в воздух с кем-то другим. Гарри рассмеялся, разгладил пергамент и подумал, что надо бы ложиться: утром он планировал взять Хоули за грудки и потребовать внятного ответа — или хотя бы пятиминутного свидания. Он подбросил в камин дров и потянулся.

— Непочтительно поворачиваться спиной к своему наставнику, оруженосец, — послышалось сзади.

Гарри вздрогнул и стремительно вскочил. В дверях стоял Сириус.

— Как ты вошёл? — спросил Гарри, не слыша себя.

— Кингсли связался с Норой. — Сириус улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. — А я неплохо управляюсь с Аллохоморой. Ты бы лучше спросил, как я в таком виде шел через Хогсмид.

Взгляд Гарри скользнул по рукояти меча, по бригандине, которую он столько раз приводил в порядок, по обручу, который охватывал черные волосы.

— Всех распугал?

— В общем, нет. Но лучше бы я шел через маггловский Лондон, там, по крайней мере, можно выдать себя за актёра. К тому же, кажется, несколько человек меня узнали — замерли, как окаменелые… Будем надеяться, что не заметили, куда иду.

Сириус медленно снял плащ, огляделся и бросил его рядом с тюфяком. На стальных пластинках доспеха заиграли тусклые отсветы огня.

— Атти просил кланяться. Бедняга был очень огорчён твоим уходом… хотя, конечно, меньше, чем я. Я едва не спятил.

Заскрипели ремни перевязи. Гарри, как зачарованный, приблизился к Сириусу и привычно помог снять пояс с мечом. У него задрожали руки.

— Как… как ты…

— Я едва не спятил, — повторил Сириус. — Два дня искал причину твоего исчезновения, перебрал десяток вариантов, а потом вспомнил эту странную — ну, тогда она мне казалась странной — идею насчёт нашего прежнего знакомства. Королева не пожелала говорить со мной. И тогда я пошёл к Мерлину.

— Дверь выбил? — Гарри потянулся к завязкам бригандины. Руки тряслись всё сильнее, неловко дёргали кожаные ремешки. Лоб щекотало тёплое дыхание Сириуса.

— Нет. Хотя дело к тому двигалось. Он выслушал меня и ушёл — полагаю, к её величеству. А потом вернулся и принёс с собой яблоко. Велел вместо ужина угоститься им… скудная трапеза, но запомнилась надолго.

Гарри поймал напряжение за беззаботным тоном. Он резко поднял голову. Сириус тоже пытался развязать ремешки — его руки подрагивали почти так же сильно, как руки Гарри.

— Ты всё вспомнил.

— Да. Знаешь, когда я понял, что ты приходил за мной, а я тебя даже не узнал...

— Ты и не должен был! — рявкнул вдруг Гарри. 

Сириус широко раскрыл глаза.

— Но…

— Какого черта ты полез в Арку?! Я мог попасть в другой мир, мог уже просто умереть — ведь здесь счёт времени идёт по-другому, и ты это знал! — Гарри всего колотило. — А если бы…

Сириус осторожно коснулся пальцем его губ, потом вдруг медленно снял с Гарри очки. В этом движении было что-то такое, от чего Гарри задохнулся.

— Ты оставил мне свой медальон, — тихо сказал Сириус.

Гарри моргнул.

— Причем здесь...

— Я носил его на груди. Мерлин заметил. Он сказал, что этот камень связывает нас вместе памятью крови.

— Дом на Гриммо... — прошептал Гарри. — Чёрт...

— Ты не подумал об этом?

— Нет. Я… я мало что понимал.

— Значит, нам повезло. Мерлин сказал, что с медальоном у меня есть надежда выйти в нужное время… хотя надо быть готовым к участи тех, кто уходил до меня. Он просил хорошо поразмыслить.

— А ты отказался. — Гарри рванул ремешки так, что они затрещали. 

Сириус вдруг бережно погладил его пальцы.

— Нет. Я размышлял — очень долго, поверь. Целый вечер. Даже представил, как буду нянчиться с твоими внуками.

Гарри невольно фыркнул. Дрожь в руках унялась, и вскоре совместными усилиями они с Сириусом стащили бригандину к чёрту. Доспех тяжело грохнулся на пол, Сириус оттолкнул его ногой. Гарри окутали знакомые запахи: разгорячённой кожи, пропотевшего за день льна рубашки — и уже почти неуловимый сейчас аромат яблок. Он замер, жадно вдыхая его. Вспомнил вдруг тёмную комнату в «Кабаньей Голове», первый вечер с Чарли, высохшую белую розу, которую в припадке бешенства швырнул в камин… Он содрогнулся всем телом, и Сириус мгновенно прижал его к себе. Голос его звучал тихо и яростно.

— Я покинул Авалон на третий день после твоего ухода. Я молился всем, кого только мог вспомнить — и кого придумать. Загнал коня… Портал до озера мне не открыли, Мэб с Мерлином чуть не убили друг друга, споря. А я не мог ждать. Я должен был...

Он застыл, беспомощно приоткрыв рот. Гарри, забыв обо всём, потянулся к этому рту, прильнул губами, ощутил влажную соль, тёплую горечь, нежную сладость. В ушах загудело — словно где-то над его головой зашумели авалонские сосны.

Поцелуй оставался поцелуем лишь несколько секунд. Потом началось сумасшествие: будто оба понимали, что страхи кончились, что всё вокруг настоящее — не сон, не морок, — но жадно требовали новых и новых доказательств этому. Попытки Сириуса быть нежным разбились об эту потребность, и Гарри не отставал от него, захлёбываясь восторгом одного на двоих безумия. Затрещал воротник льняной рубашки. Любовно связанный Молли свитер отлетел в сторону. Гарри, рыча, рвал завязки сириусовских штанов, Сириус сломал молнию на его джинсах. Оступившись, он заехал шпорой по ботинку Гарри — на коже осталась глубокая царапина. Гарри выругался, толкнул Сириуса на тюфяк, стащил с него сапоги и отбросил в сторону. Потом рухнул сверху на горячее тело, освобождая его от остатков одежды и позволяя проделывать то же самое с собой — почти чудовищная жажда взаимного осязания казалась неутолимой. 

Тот момент, когда они наконец соприкоснулись полностью обнажёнными телами, слились, сплавились друг с другом, стал острым до крика. Но это не было завершением. Гарри отчаянно желал большего — беспорядочно касался губами потной шеи Сириуса, его сосков, живота, уткнулся лицом в пах, по-звериному втягивая запах, жадно раскрыл рот. Ничто из пережитого прежде не подготовило его, но страха не было — ни страха, ни стыда, ни неловкости. Горячий член скользнул меж губ, вздрогнул, уронил на язык вязкую каплю, ткнулся в небо, потом в щёку. Нос щекотали завитки тёмных волос, сильная рука на затылке направляла и помогала, а хриплый шёпот подстёгивал. Гарри вцепился в раздвинутые колени Сириуса, провёл ладонями по голеням, по бёдрам. «Мой… да, хорошо, так… ещё… Гарри…» Слова кружились в голове, стукались друг об друга, звенели, как стеклянные шарики. Потом тело Сириуса напряглось. Он застонал, огладил ладонями бока Гарри, схватил его за плечи и потянул вверх. Гарри проехался членом по тёплому животу и отчаянно вскрикнул — только нырнувшая вниз рука Сириуса спасла его от внезапного финала.

— Нет-нет, подожди… не сейчас. Прошу тебя…

Пальцы ласкали мошонку, нежно обхватывали её, проникали между ягодиц — Гарри выгнулся, разводя ноги. Он всё понимал, знал — и хотел. Обнял Сириуса за шею и перекатился на спину. Тяжесть напряжённого тела распластала его по тюфяку, в груди впервые мелькнуло что-то вроде страха, но тут же исчезло — настолько осторожными стали ласки, настолько нежным — шёпот. Скользкая прохлада непривычного заклинания тоже не напугала — слишком всепоглощающим было желание. Тюфяк колыхался, как паром на озере, кровь волной приливала к паху. Ноги Гарри лежали на плечах Сириуса, и боль проникновения не терзала, лишь уносила куда-то вдаль, и сладкая тяжесть в животе и пояснице заставляла кричать в голос, а глубокие толчки отдавались во всём теле жаркой дрожью.

— Ещё… слышишь?! Ещё!

— Да. Всё, что хочешь. Всё, что хочешь, Гарри.

Судорога свела бёдра и спину, сжавшаяся на члене ладонь обожгла, внутри всё затрепетало и разлетелось, как яблоневый цвет от порыва ветра. Кажется, Гарри выкрикнул имя Сириуса. Кажется, Сириус ответил что-то — короткая фраза, стон, от которого вдруг стало хорошо до слёзного кома в горле. Потом наступила тишина. Пальцы Сириуса медленно скользили по лицу Гарри.

Камин угас, в комнате стало темно. Зашуршала ткань — Сириус нашарил свой плащ, закутал им Гарри. Гарри тотчас выпутался из складок, накрыл Сириуса, прижался к нему. Они тихонько смеялись над своим неловким копошением на узком тюфяке. Пришлось увеличить его чарами. Но даже обретя простор, они вновь прильнули друг к другу — теперь взаимная потребность была неторопливой, но силы не утратила. Так утоливший первую жажду не может оторваться от воды, пьёт и пьёт, успокаиваясь с каждым глотком. Разговаривать не получалось — только шептать что-то бессвязное и наслаждаться звуком голосом. Вскоре обоих сморил сон, прерывистый и лёгкий. Гарри то и дело открывал глаза, Сириус просыпался вслед за ним. Под утро вдруг пришёл голод — но в кухне нашлось лишь немного хлеба и сыра. Гарри с деланной грустью сообщил, что если о чём и жалеет — то об авалонской кухне и трапезной с менестрелем. Сириус, с удовольствием жуя сыр, предложил чего-нибудь спеть. Они хохотали, передавая друг другу куски. Всё закончилось новыми поцелуями — теперь ленивыми, довольными — и совместной трансфигурацией тюфяка и плаща в более-менее устойчивую кровать с кособоким одеялом. Гарри рухнул в постель, Сириус обнял его, прижал к себе, и они наконец заснули — вернее, моментально вырубились.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, пустую комнату заливало солнце, а настенные часы показывали полдень. Сириус мерно дышал в затылок. Гарри не хотелось его будить. Он тихонько приподнял голову и увидел на полу бригандину, одинокую, как сброшенный черепахой панцирь. Поодаль валялась чуть ли не пополам разодранная рубашка Сириуса и изрядно пострадавшие штаны. Гарри хмыкнул, и ровное дыхание за его спиной тотчас прервалось. Послышался громкий зевок.

— Не спишь, оруженосец? — пробормотал Сириус.

— Не-а… сир, — Гарри потянулся. — Знаешь, а ведь одежду я тебе подать не смогу. Нечего подавать-то.

Сириус перегнулся через его плечо, оглядел комнату и присвистнул.

— Однако. Ничего, трансфигурируем во что-нибудь подходящее… на пару часов. Потом надо будет пробежаться по лавкам. Департамент правопорядка, кстати, в пятницу явился ко мне чуть ли не полным составом. С извинениями — за все двенадцать лет. Видел бы ты их физиономии… жаль, Фадж уже давно не в должности. Хотя, если подумать, не так уж и жаль.

Его голос был спокоен, даже насмешлив. Гарри повернулся, заглянул Сириусу в глаза — и не нашёл там горечи. Сириус мягко тронул губами кончик его носа.

— Так что будем надеяться, на пару штанов мне хватит. И даже на мантию останется. 

— Твои деньги по-прежнему в Гриннготсе. Я их не тронул, — сказал Гарри.

— Оставь. — Сириус касался губами его лба и щёк. Гарри жмурился от удовольствия. — Это всё неважно. И ты молодец, что так поступил с домом. Шеклболт рассказал мне… Кстати, пока не забыл.

Он выбрался из кровати, пошарил в кучках одежды и вернулся назад со знакомой палочкой. Гарри взял её, чувствуя, как отзывается магия, как скользят по руке горячие искорки. Сириус сел на край кровати и улыбнулся. Гарри погладил палочку, уложил рядом с собой. Его затопило ощущение целостности — словно все части мира со щелчком встали на место.

— Как ты жил без меня? — спросил вдруг Сириус. — Два года. И раньше. Я почти ничего не знаю. Читал, конечно, газеты, пока сидел в карантине… но подозреваю, что там нет и сотой доли того, что с тобой было.

— Я расскажу, — пообещал Гарри. — Всё тебе расскажу, обещаю. Только это тоже неважно… наверное. Важно то, как мы будем жить ближайшие две недели.

— Именно две? Почему такая точность? — Сириус снова лёг, притянул Гарри к себе; тот уткнулся ему в шею, глубоко и довольно вздохнул.

— М-м-м… Потому что меня на две недели и отпустили. Кингсли тебе не рассказывал? Я работаю в заповеднике драконов. Но знаешь, если ты...

Сириус провёл пальцем по губам Гарри — так же, как накануне вечером.

— Знаю. А заповедник — это отлично, Гарри. Как думаешь, мне там работа найдётся? Полагаю, мой опыт общения с драконами будет принят во внимание.

Он весело подмигнул. Гарри расхохотался.

— Только не рассказывай подробно, какой у тебя опыт!

— Постараюсь. Насчёт двух недель... — Сириус окинул взглядом комнату. — Сначала в банк, и купить каких-нибудь тряпок. Тебе, кстати, тоже не повредит — я, кажется, не очень почтительно обошёлся с твоими штанами. Потом поесть. И сигареты — чёрт, я и не представлял, как сильно по ним соскучился. Это же…

— У меня есть немного, если хочешь.

Гарри сделал попытку встать. Сириус удержал его, нахмурился — у Гарри вдруг появилось чувство, что сейчас ему сообщат о вреде курения. Но Сириус помолчал, вздохнул и поцеловал его.

— Чёрт с ними. Так вот. Ещё надо забрать документы из Министерства — они там решили выдать мне бумагу. Сим удостоверяется, что мистер Сириус Блэк жив и относительно умственно здоров… Будто я без них не знаю. Потом хочу повидать Хогвартс. Потом Годрикову Лощину. Потом...

Он запнулся на миг. Гарри всем телом прижался к нему, обнял. Сириус коснулся губами его макушки и замер. Потом твёрдо продолжил:

— Возможно, это будет очень «потом». Но я помню твой рассказ о пещере… Вкупе с тем, что я узнал от Шеклболта — я должен туда пойти. Думаю, ты понимаешь, зачем.

Гарри вспомнил скользкие камни, блеск чёрного озера и толпу инфери. Где-то среди них до сих пор оставался тот, что был когда-то Регулусом Арктурусом Блэком. Он кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Потом надо повидать твоих друзей. Выпить с Кингсли… да и Минерву с Хагридом хотелось бы увидеть. И не только их. И хочу уже сознательно выслушать все твои рассказы и рассказать много чего тебе. Как думаешь, хватит двух недель?

— Вряд ли.

— Я тоже так думаю. Радует, что времени у нас гораздо больше.

Серые глаза смотрели на Гарри серьёзно и нежно. Он подался вперёд — веки Сириуса затрепетали под его губами, ладони скользнули по спине. Гарри беззвучно шепнул три слова — те же, что выкрикнул вчера Сириус — и почувствовал, как стучит в такт его собственному чужое сердце.

— Да. Очень радует.

Он взял свою вновь обретённую палочку, махнул ею в сторону доспеха и рубашки, превращая их в джинсы и свитер. Солнце пропитывало комнату золотом, за окном слышались голоса — громкие, беспечные, живые.

— Одеваемся? — спросил Гарри. Сириус помолчал, улыбнулся и вдруг притянул его к себе.

— Не спеши. Как я уже говорил, у нас море времени. Торопиться некуда.


End file.
